Our Love Will Save Our World
by MajorKris
Summary: Chapter 18 Up! A collaboration fic between iWillhexyou and I. Haruhi's life is in danger from Yuki's organization. Can Kyon and her friends protect her, or is the world more important than saving her life? Contains Romance and M rated Material.
1. Cupcakes

**Author's Notes:**

Alright People! MajorKris here and I bring you the collaboration fic that iWillHexYou and I wrote together. Now, this is technically the second story I posted, but I know my friend iWillhexyou is a pro at this. I believe that this will be her 7th story.

But anyway, I just want to give you all a small description of this story. It will be long, and my writing partner and I split this story into sections based on what we wrote. We had no plot or ideas at first. We just wrote. And eventually this epic tale was brought to wake! It is a love story, but it consists of rated M material, so be careful is this is not what you are here for.

Second, there will be OC characters. But they do not take the place of any of the main characters. I do not recall how many there are, but don't worry; besides two that I can think of they don't play very big parts.

Third, There may be some slight OOCness, but you know it's not to bad really I think. I will say right now that perhaps Itsuki will be a little out of character (My bad, sorry…), and I will admit that, I give it to you this as a warning so please don't leave me a bunch of messages and such telling me so. Also, not flames would be appreciated, I'm sorry if you read this very long story and got angry at some point because it didn't go where you wanted, but oh well, deal with it. Constructive criticism is fine with me though.

I will give you a list of what to expect in this.

HaruhixKyon, ItsukixMikuru, TaniguchixYuki (Romance, angst, hentai, minor yuri, OC and OCCness, as well as other things that I cannot think of right now because we are still writing it)

But anways! I and iWillhexyou hope you enjoy this story!

(Oh, and we don't own the characters except our OC ones)

**0o0o0o**

**Our Love Will Save Our World**

**Chapter One: Cupcakes** _(MajorKris)_

Computer capacity max limit thirty-five Gigabytes, five-hundred and twelve R.A.M. capacity sequence. One thousand twenty-five Sony component video-card. Internet serial modem number one, zero, six, two, five, nine, six, three. Windows vista update confirmed. Downloading sequence file zero, one, one, zero, zero, one, two. Upload confirmed. Activating visual monitor. Permission, Kyon?

My God, how does she do this?

"Ah, sure…Thanks again Yuki for repairing the computer for me. Haruhi would of gone berserk on me if I didn't have it fixed by today."

A small grin appeared on Kyon's face, trying to hide his embarrassment. Sure, he could save the world from a hyper-active high school girl obsessed with the sci-fi wonders of the world, but fixing a computer? Why couldn't Haruhi wish for him to have bigger brains once in awhile?

"Your thanks are not necessary. It is my responsibility to assist in the normality of the existing universe." Yuki's eyes never left the computer screen as she spoke. Her emotionless face still continuing to stare back at her in the black monitor before it lit up. Kyon just sighed, trying to give a smile of some kind still.

Can't she ever accept just a simple thank you?

Just as the clock of the wall stuck four Mikuru had arrived, surprising Kyon with a plate of freshly made cupcakes.

"I made them myself in my Home EC. Class. You may have as many as you like!"

Kyon didn't realize how hungry he was till then, and carefully picked up a chocolate cupcake with bright pink icing. The best part of these tiny, edible deductibles was that they also consisted with a bright, deep red strawberry right at the top of it. Kyon quickly ate the strawberry before stuffing the mini cake down, forgetting his manners at the moment, and grinned stupidity, showing Mikuru a chocolate toothy grin.

"Thar verwy 'ood, Mikru!"

Mikuru couldn't help but giggle from Kyon's actions and smile as she pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and began to clean his face. Kyon blushed momentarily, feeling like a child being pampered by his mother. It was only when he looked more carefully at Mikuru that he realized something, which made his face go pale.

Soon a loud crash filled the room as Kyon quickly stood up and grabbed Mikuru's arm. "What are you doing looking like that?! If Haruhi sees you she'll go nuts! Quickly, let your hair down!"

Mikuru could only help but stare at him as if she was on the burst of tears, not sure of what was going on at all.

Kyon tried to relax and calm himself in order to explain. "I have a thing for ponytails, no, I mean Haruhi believes I'm a ponytail kind of guy, and if she sees you she might re-create paradox or whatever you call it!" Kyon reached for Mikuru's ponytail and tugged on the scrunchy that held it up, allowing her hair to gracefully fall down to her shoulders.

Mikuru began to sniffle, trying to not look weak. Kyon felt guilty alright, but he did was had to be done. Yuki would have suggested the same thing, right?

"You are…a ponytail man?" Came Yuki's voice quietly, creating more of a statement than a question. Kyon began to feel embarrassed again, and began to try and stutter out a loop hole in his statement.

"N-No! I was just saying that Haruhi "believes" that I am, and that, well she…" Kyon was out of words.

Yuki just stared for a moment, barley even blinking before she went back to reading her book. "I see…"

BLAM!

The loud crash of wood against wood was heard as Haruhi appeared into the room, expressing an adorable scowl as she dropped her bag and sat in front of her computer. She completely ignored everyone else in the room as she uploaded the S.O.S. Brigade website, not even bothering to thank them, or Yuki actually, for fixing it, before she quickly switched it to YouTube. Then, just like magic, that smile of hers was back.

"Guess what everyone!" Haruhi cried out, reaching for one of Mikuru's cupcakes as she then licked of the frosting, forcing Kyon to turn away for a moment as he suddenly felt his body temperature getting higher.

"What?" Asked Mikuru gently, trying to show the enthusiasm she always fakes to Haruhi.

Haruhi began to gleam. "We scored over one-hundred thousand views for our movie on YouTube! Isn't that great?! People love it! We even have over two-hundred and fifty subscribers begging us to make more! Now we just HAVE to make a sequel!"

"WHAT!?" cried out both Mikuru and Kyon at the same time.

"You posted that thing on YouTube?! I mean, the festival was one thing because no one really saw it, but did I not tell you about how bad it is to put people's identities on the Internet! I mean those pictures you posted on the website were…"

"Pictures!?" cried out Mikuru. "There are pictures of me in those…those…outfits?!"

Kyon looked horrified once he realized what he just said, and felt even worse once Mikuru began to cry. Haruhi just looked annoyed and Yuki just continued to read her book.

Mikuru had finally had it.

"I don't care anymore! I'm not dressing up for you anymore Haruhi Suzumiya! Goodbye!"

And just like that, Mikuru had slammed the door, and was gone.


	2. Clothing

**Chapter Two: Clothing** _(iWillhexyou)_

"She must have gotten her panties in a twist while putting on her maid suit," commented Haruhi who only removed her eyes from the computer screen for a second. "Now I need to go shopping for Mikuru's new costume. Kyon! Itsuki! You're coming with me!"

Kyon, who had been holding his breath in fear that Haruhi would freak out, allowed himself to breathe before he let out a rather loud and shocked, "What?!"

"You heard me," Haruhi replied with her wickedly cute smirk, "I need a male's opinion."

"But I don't know anything about clothes," protested Kyon.

"You don't need to know anything, I just want to see when your pants tighten," Haruhi stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Kyon's eyes widened in shock but Itsuki just smiled like usual. "C'mon Kyon! It's more fun than sitting around all evening!"

"But what about Mikuru? Shouldn't we try to find her?" Itsuki asked somewhat quietly.

Haruhi, who was already out of her seat and reaching for her bag said, "Little miss PMS will be fine. Look it's already getting late, let's go!"

Before Kyon was able to protest further Haruhi took him by the tie and dragged him from the classroom. Itsuki followed silently, a content smile on his face.

It did not take them long before they entered a local costume shop at which point Haruhi's eyes brightened with excitement, and finally, she let go of Kyon's tie.

"She looks like a kid in a candy store," sighed Kyon, massaging his sore throat.

"I agree," replied Itsuki, "Now if you will excuse me Kyon, I must go and look for Mikuru and talk some sense into her. We can't have Haruhi turning her into a toad or worse, completely destroy her. Have fun shopping."

"Yeah, yeah," groaned Kyon as he watched Itsuki leave. He vowed to smack that annoying smirk off his face one day.

Kyon looked away from Itsuki and searched for Haruhi. She sure shopped at some weird places, but knowing Haruhi that didn't surprise him. She might annoy him sometimes, but he couldn't deny that she brought excitement into his life.

"Kyon!" Haruhi cried, jumping from behind a rack of mini skirts, "Let's go to the dressing room to see how these look!"

"You're making me try them on?" Kyon asked completely horrified.

"No, you idiot!" hollered Haruhi, "I am!"

Though he was no longer horrified he was gripped with another type of fear. As if he couldn't keep his eyes off her small figure when she was in her school uniform, the look on his face when she put on a kinky outfit would reveal his weakness to her.

"Can't you do it yourself, Haruhi?"

"No! Stop being such a pain in the ass Kyon and sit in the damn chair! I'll be out in a minute."

Obeying as always Kyon sat in the chair outside the dressing room and covered his face in his hands. This was going to be embarrassing. He needed to focus his mind on something else before she came back. He thought Mikuru but that was a bad idea.

Ever since the night Kyon had been in that closed space with Haruhi and they kissed, he couldn't think about anyone else. Though he still found Mikuru incredibly sexy he also realized she was unbelievably delicate, and fragile. Did Kyon really find her attractive once? Someone who he now saw as a younger sister?

Kyon was in a serious thought when Haruhi pulled back the curtain to the dressing room. She had had a hard time deciding between the sexier school girl uniform, or the skimpy princess outfit. In the end, she chose the school girl uniform, which consisted of a black tight tub-top, a short white collared shawl, and a skirt that barely covered anything. The outfit showed off her flat stomach and long legs, but she wondered if Mikuru could pull it off. She decided she needed Kyon's opinion.

"Kyon," Haruhi hollered, "Kyon!"

Haruhi watched him raise his head but she was too busy doing a full spin to see the look on his face, "So, what do you think?"


	3. Visions

**Chapter Three: Visions** _(MajorKris)_

Itsuki was never the type to defy Haruhi, knowing full well the consequences of doing so, but once in awhile he very much wished he could slap her in the face for the way she treats Mikuru. Mikuru was so sweet, kind, fragile, and beautiful, so why is it she was given the pointless task of becoming Haruhi's plaything?

Not only that, she has feelings for that clueless boy, Kyon. The feeling of jealousy inside him was almost unbearable. How often was it that he had to put on that fake smile in front of everyone just to hide his inner anger? Sure, Itsuki knew it wasn't Kyon's fault, but it drove him crazy! But even so, Itsuki knew himself to be a hypocrite.

'Stay back and observe, and protect the world as you keep the Goddess from creating Armageddon. That's my duty, and as long as Haruhi Suzumiya is alive that's how it will be. Yet, I long for a normal life. Before all this happened I had a dream to become a doctor, just like my dad. But ever since I could see the future, I knew I wouldn't be able to.'

'The reason? Well, I can see how people die of course. Especially those I am very close too. When I was twelve, I saw my dad's death. A fire had consumed our home, and in an attempt to save my mom and I he was over come by the smoke and suffocated to death. My father did succeed getting my mom and me out of the building, but as he, himself, tried to escape the ceiling had blocked the exit, leaving him there to his fate.'

'Father urged me that it was only a dream when I confessed it to him, and I believed him. Then, one night, I envisioned how my mother was going to die. Cancer at age sixty-two, but luckily, she had thirty more years to enjoy her life.'

'Even after witnessing both visions however, I still believed in my father's words. Unfortunately, one night after I had turned fourteen, I found myself in a bed in the hospital with my mother by my side. It was then that I found out that my father died, and ever since I wasn't the same. Not much longer later, I had learned the truth about my visions, and eventually about my own power and other abilities. The cause of it all was because of a young girl named Haruhi Suzumyia.'

'It was all her fault that I am the way I am. A freak… But even though I knew she didn't know what she was I detested her behavior from the very beginning, but knowing the consequences I obeyed her, like a dog. Luckily Kyon could take more of the baggage than me, at least. Not to mention I would have to deal with Yuki if I were to interfere or anger Haruhi in anyway.'

'Yes, I know all about Yuki, as well as Mikuru, and in return, they know everything about me. I even had the honor to see what Yuki was capable of as I envisioned Ryoko's death. I was surprised however, I always saw her to be such a sweet girl. Who knew she was a sadistic, alien psycho?'

"I ramble too much," Itsuki spoke to himself sincerely. "I hope she is alright, I don't know what I would do if she left…"

The statement was true enough. Mikuru had always been Itsuki's reason to stay so late in that clubroom. He would always pretend to be interested in the board game Kyon and he would be playing; but her down-to-earth personality and kindness was always what made him excited to go to the room each day. Sometimes he caught himself staring at her in her latest outfit as she made tea for them all. There was also so many times that when she was upset that he wanted to reach out and comfort her. To kiss her and stop her tears as she cried, but he was too much of a coward to really do it.

For the longest time Itsuki knew he was falling for her, even though that he knew that it would be unwise to. But he couldn't help himself! God if he didn't love how close he was to her in that film Haruhi had put them in. He even had a chance to kiss her, but once the camera was away, Mikuru pulled back, blushing and apologizing over and over again. And as usual, he just smiled, even though his heart ached from the rejection. Even so, he thanked Haruhi for the opportunity.

Now that he thought about it, he wasn't even sure what had upset Mikuru earlier. He had barley arrived at the clubroom when he saw Mikuru crying as she ran out of the room, not even noticing him as she ran down the hall. He wanted so badly to go after her, but he knew that he had to get to the clubroom first. Once he arrived however, Haruhi had ordered them to go shopping with her. But knowing that Haruhi wouldn't mind too much if he ditched them, he was now in the middle of central park, rambling in his head as he looked for her.

"Maybe I'm going crazy now too, I don't even know where to begin looking to find her! Gah, why can't I make these powers work to their own accord once in awhile!" Itsuki cried out in frustration, punching a tree as he did so, causing there to be a burn mark where he hit the trees wood. Itsuki cursed to himself, but was grateful to know that no one was around to see. It was just then when he was about to give up that he heard a scream down a pathway.

"St-Stop it!" yelled a young female voice, kicking and screaming as she tried to hit an older man in front of her, who held her tightly by her arms.

"Now, now, we can't have that now," spoke the older man's deep and cold voice. "All we want to do is have some fun! Sota, tape the bitch's mouth shut before she draws attention to us."

Mikuru looked up to see two other man surround her, their faces were dirty and consisted of many scars as well as matching dark brown hair. Their clothes were black and consisted mostly of hoodies and jeans. Mikuru knew she was in trouble.

She tried to cry out again, but her mouth was then roughly covered with tape. After that, she felt her wrists being tied painfully rough behind her back. It was then that she heard one of them speak.

"We scored big time this time big brother! Who would have guessed that we would find such a healthy and young new whore for our brothel in a place like this?"

"Not to mention a hot one at that!" another cried out enthusiastically.

"But right now, I say we have a little fun with her first…" came another voice Mikuru followed, seeing it was the one named Sota who spoke.

Mikuru closed her eyes tightly, praying in her mind that someone would come and save her. She tired to make herself faint, but the pain in her wrists and from how rough Sota was holding her kept her awake. She heard laughter coming from the men as they swarmed around her, feeling one of them beginning to slide a hand up her skirt. She tried to struggle, but that only made it worse as they held her even tighter. Mikuru knew what was about to happen, she began to cry as she prayed again.

'Please…someone, anybody, please…ugh!' Her cry was muffled from the tape, but she felt their hands just as well. One began to lay a hand on her breast, but as soon as it touched her, it was quickly pulled away.

"Who the hell do you think you are pretty-boy? Get 'outta here before you get yourself hurt, or worse!" Mikuru looked up to see who the man was talking to and gasped once she saw Itsuki. Never before has she been so happy and yet fearful at the same time.

Itsuki was relieved once he found Mikuru, but it soon turned to anger and hate once he figured out what was happening. Mikuru never saw him so angry before till now, noticing the intensity in his eyes was so strong that she almost felt like he was going to transform into a monster of some kind.

In a way he did however. Itsuki lunged forward, fire bolt in hand, and punched one of them men so hard that the sound of his neck snapping echoed through the wood of the park. Itsuki was too angry and full of vengeance to notice that he had complete control of his powers, none the less that he had just killed a man.

"You son of a bitch!" cried out the other brother, pulling out a .45 magnum from his belt, aiming it for Itsuki's head. Mikuru's muffled scream was heard after the shot, and then just as quickly, the sound of a string of electricity. Itsuki was able to deflect the bullet with a type of force field which then caused it to ricochet back to the man and into his chest, killing him instantly.

Only Sota was left, and in at loss of his brothers and in fear of his life he panicked, grabbing Mikuru from the ground as he then forced a hunter's knife against her throat. "Come near me, and I'll slit the bitch's throat for all that its worth, pretty boy!"

Itzuki stared the man down with deep hatred. How dare he touch and bring harm to Mikuru! Itsuki wanted this man to suffer dearly for threatening her, and so, he tried using his ultimate power.

Controlling another's will was an unwritten rule of what not to do among the espers, but Itsuki knew that this was definitely a special reason to break the rule. He concentrated fully, staring the man down with all his might as he eyes began to glow a deep shade of green and blue, and soon, the man known as Sota began to shout, "Wha-what the hell are you doing!? Stop it!"

The man's arm which held the knife began to shake uncontrollably. Within a few seconds, it was raised above his head. Sota was loosing the fight, and his will was not strong enough to fight off Itsuki's power. Mikuru was let go and dropped to the ground as Sota struggled to push his own arm away from him. He made one last cry as Itsuki forced the man to stab himself in the chest and straight into his heart.

After Itsuki believed the man was dead, he released his hold on him, allowing him to fall on his knees and onto the ground. Itsuki almost let his own body collapse as his energy grew weak from using such strong a power, but he forced himself to stand and look toward Mikuru. He couldn't help but notice the look of terror in her eyes as she looked toward the man next to her, and quickly she passed out.

Itsuki quickly forced his body to moves toward her, feeling his head pounding in pain but quickly ignored it as he sank to his knees next to her, taking the tape off her mouth carefully as he untied her wrists. He shook her gently.

"Mikuru…" he whispered, shaking the young girl gently as he picked her up gently off the ground to do so. Mikuru stirred, slowly opening her eyes.

"It-Itsuki..?" Mikuru whispered as she looked up at him, giving him a small smile as she felt so relieved that he was alright.

Itsuki smiled back as well, feeling more of his energy return jut from that small action of hers before he spoke, "Let's get you somewhere safe, Mikuru."

Mikuru nodded and held onto him tightly as he picked her up carefully to carry her, and soon, within a matter of minutes she was asleep in his arms, not noticing that they had arrived at Itsuki's home that was only a few blocks away from where he saved her.


	4. Confession

**Chapter Four: Confession** (_iWillhexyou_)

Haruhi finished her three hundred and sixty degree circle, and unlike when she had started, she was frowning. Kyon hadn't answered her question and the knot of worry in her stomach only tightened as she stared at the look on his face.

That was it, she decided to quit trying. There was no way she'd ever get Kyon to look at her the way he looked at Mikuru.

"Forget this!" snapped Haruhi as she turned sharply on her heel, "Let's go find Mikuru and get her to do this!"

"Wait, what?" questioned Kyon as Haruhi disappeared back into the dressing room. One second he had been gripping the sides of the chair trying to hide his 'tight pants' and then suddenly she was mad at him. If her goal was to get him aroused she was successful, his head was still dizzying from seeing her in such a short mini skirt.

In the dressing room Haruhi was near tears. No matter what she tried to do to control herself it never worked. She knew that Kyon wanted a cute girl with a perfect body and some sense of decency, but Haruhi just couldn't be that. She was spunky, energetic, hyper, and acted without thinking, everything Kyon probably hated.

Sighing, Haruhi changed back into her school uniform and without knowing it; she threw her hair up into a ponytail. Ever since the strange dream where she had kissed Kyon she had been putting her hair into ponytails. "Ponytails turn me on," he had said, when in reality Haruhi knew that Kyon hated ponytails. She even overheard him say so to Mikuru when she tried to wear one, so why did she keep doing it?

Storming out of the dressing room Haruhi ignored Kyon's questions and quickened her pace when she noticed he was following her. She needed to be as far away from Kyon as possible before she went crazy.

Kyon needed to be as close to Haruhi as possible however before he went insane. The thought that she was mad at him sent a wave of panic through his whole body and for once it wasn't because he needed to save the world, but because he didn't want her to hate him.

"Haruhi," pleaded Kyon. "Stop and tell me what's wrong!" To his surprise she stopped, but she tensed her shoulders and refused to look at him.

"Just go Kyon!" Haruhi said quietly but harshly, "I know that you want to go find Mikuru…"

"What does this have to do with her?" interrupted Kyon.

"Everything Kyon! She's the reason I…She's the reason why I never told you…" Haruhi couldn't finish, she knew that if she did she'd burst into tears, and she didn't want Kyon to see her weak side.

Kyon rested one hand on her shoulder in an attempt to get her to look at him. "You never told me what, Haruhi?" he asked.

"You already know Kyon!" cried Haruhi, "You've known since day one that I like you but now I can see now that you don't like me back!"

Haruhi tried to run again, she wanted to run and hide in a hole the rest of her life but something held her back, and before she could break out of his grasp Kyon spun Haruhi and did what he had wanted to do again for a long time. He kissed her.

To say he kissed her passionately would be an understatement, he was like a thirsty man craving water and he would've knocked Haruhi to the ground if he hadn't wrapped his arms around her waist.

For two long seconds he waited for some sort of response then finally he got it. Haruhi's lips immediately melted against his, and she threw her arms around his neck.

Neither seemed to remember that they were now in a park and they were completely oblivious to the nasty stares passing people gave them. They were only aware of each other until a fellow schoolmate passed by and gave the couple a good loud whistle.

When they parted Kyon immediately blushed, completely embarrassed, while Haruhi also blushed but for a totally different reason.

"Well that was…interesting," Stated Haruhi as she caressed one of her tiny fingers against her swelling lips. Somewhere in the time from when the kiss started to when it ended Kyon had nibbled on her lower lip, of course at the time she hadn't cared but she decided she'd have to get revenge on him; it was just in her nature.

Avoiding her gaze Kyon nodded his head in agreement, "Sorry if I was a little hasty. You O.K?"

Suddenly her eyes lost that dreamy content look and flared back to her fiery determined look, "Of course I'm O.K! Do you really think you can hurt me Kyon? Don't forget who you're talking too!"

'Of course,' thought Kyon. 'I'm talking to Haruhi, God of the universe, the girl that could strike me down here and now, and she did, but not in the painful way one would expect.'

"So I take it that was your first kiss?" Kyon asked with a content smile on his face.

"What?!" Haruhi Snapped, "Why would you say that?"

"Because you're getting all hostile," Kyon stated.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

No I'm not!"

"Yes…"

Kyon couldn't even finished his argument, next thing he knew Haruhi's hand was once again on his tie and it was her this time who pulled him into a kiss. However, this kiss was gentle and sweet, proving his earlier accusation. It was her first kiss if you didn't count the closed space incident, and Kyon was glad. It put his mind to ease about all those other boyfriends she supposedly had.

Haruhi pulled her face from his a moment later though she refused to let go of his tie. There was something about his tie that she loved, he would never understand it but he would never hate it either.

"Alright smart guy," Haruhi said, "what are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Kyon asked, his eyes looking directly into hers.

"About us! We can't just go back to being friends! It'll be too awkward! Then I don't want to stop talking to you because it would be to painful! Ugh! You didn't think this out very well before you kissed me did you Kyon?!"

"No," Kyon replied instantly, "But I know that I liked it and I'm not afraid that I did it. The whole just friends thing doesn't work anymore."

"Then what does?" Haruhi asked, her eyes momentarily revealing how terrified she was.

"That's up to you, Haruhi, we can either go on as we were or we can go on a date this Saturday and see where that leads too."

"A date?" Haruhi asked with more optimism.

"Why not? We did have fun on that paranormal hunt by ourselves; I think we should do it again."

For only the second or third time in her life Haruhi had nothing to say, and once again it was Kyon's fault. A lot of things were his fault but that's what she liked about him. He was the only one who dared speak against her and even though she loved when they had their quarrels she loved this new power over him. When she was tongue tied she could just kiss him, and so she did again despite the dirty stares they got from the passing people.

"So what do we do now?" Haruhi asked finally letting go of Kyon's tie, "Two of my Brigade members are missing and Mikuru doesn't have an outfit! We need to find them."

'Ah,' thought Kyon, 'My Haruhi's still the same, completely disregarding the feelings of others.' He knew deep down that was not entirely true but he couldn't pity the others for the harsh treatment they received from her, they chose to stay and could leave anytime they wanted. Still, Kyon made it his personal goal to teach Haruhi compassion no matter how long it took.

**0o0o0o**

Sitting in the chair by the computer, Yuki set her now finished book aside. She enjoyed the peace; it gave her a chance to regenerate. Haruhi Suzumiya was very quick at draining her batteries.

Closing her eyes Yuki entered into her connections with her future master. She needed to check in and review Haruhi's actions, and in contrast she needed to receive any new information. But she was suddenly interrupted by a presence in the room.

She heard it before she saw it.

"Hello, I am Ryoko, version 2.0"


	5. Programmed

**Chapter Five: Programmed** (_MajorKris_)

"Ryoko..?"

Yuki's words became a hush whisper in the room, barley even loud enough for her to hear herself. She quickly turned her head and stared, memorized by the young, blue haired humanoid girl in front of her.

"So they decided to bring you back into existence after all. What is your purpose?" Yuki asked calmly as usual.

Ryoko just smiled, giving a small emotionless pout as she clasped her hands together.

"Still so cold Yuki! Can't you even just pretend to be happy to see me?"

"You didn't answer my question," came Yuki's statement bluntly, preparing herself incase it was a trap.

Ryoko still continued to smile, closing some of the distance between Yuki and her as she sat down in Haruhi's computer chair. "Don't be so tense Yuki, relax. The masters made it clear to me about how my earlier actions were…unprofessional. They agreed with you about deleting me from the system entirely."

Yuki still just continued to stare as she listened contently, still curious about why her masters reinvented Ryoko, but she continued to wait patiently for Ryoko to continue.

Ryoko let the silence fill the air slightly before she spoke again, fiddling with the keys on the keyboard. "I know you're curious of why I have returned, but as I said before I was deleted, the masters would indeed change their views."

Yuki flinched from Ryoko's statement. Was it true? If so, what did they have planned?

Ryoko still smiled, but it slowly began to turn more wicked and vile. "Don't be so surprised. After Haruhi finally showed her effect on this reality, our masters came to a conclusion, and wish to reward you for providing assistance to the boy Kyon, whom Haruhi had chosen. Do you know what your reward is, Yuki?"

Yuki's system began to question. She even had to grasp her book tightly just to help her control whatever small emotion of worry she had coming up against her nerves.

"Life, Yuki. But there's more to it than just that." Ryoko's expression suddenly took a change from one of happy to frightening, leaving a rather stunned Yuki staring at her. Ryoko only stared back, slowly moving her body gracefully over to the now frozen girl.

"Don't be so afraid Yuki," and with a quick, swift move from Ryoko, Yuki had blacked out.

Within a few seconds Yuki had awakened, feeling something of a sting in the back of her neck where her personality chip is.

"Awake? Good."

Yuki looked up in surprise, seeing only then how close Ryoko was to her face, causing her to gasp and stare wide eyed before falling out of the chair she was in.

Ryoko giggled, crawling on top of Yuki in order to keep her old superior from moving. "Did I scare you, Yuki? I know I did, I can feel your heart pounding…" Ryoko then forcefully grasped Yuki's hand as she said so, placing the girl's fingers on her own neck. Yuki gasped as soon as she did, trying to understand the reason of why she was feeling her own raging heart pounding as the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"I've never seen you with such an expression before, Yuki. You look so…vulnerable. I love it!"

Yuki cried out after Ryoko spoke, feeling a sharp sting in her left hand. She turned her head to see the cause of it, only to realize that Ryoko had stabbed her with one of her own hairpins. Yuki suddenly felt a wave of discomfort as her blood spilled onto the cold floor, causing her eyes to get heavy from the sight and feeling of it. She was then suddenly felt an adrenaline rush through her body, making her heart beat faster as she silently begged for Ryoko to get off of her.

Ryoko laughed as she felt Yuki squirm underneath her. She then made Yuki cry out in protest as she pinned the young girl's wrists above her head rather painfully before she spoke, "That is fear Yuki that is going through your body, and that feeling in hand is pain. How does it feel Yuki? I really have no idea myself…But I love your expressions. At least, I believe that I do. You look so beautiful with them…"

Yuki was in to much pain to even think. She had never felt so useless or pitiful in her existence. She was a device of logical thinking, matter creation, and programmer of living and nonliving organisms. So why is it she suddenly can't do anything but be at the mercy of her ex-backup? All she could do was silently beg for Ryoko to release her.

"Ah, that must be desperation I see right now. Do you wish for me to let you go, Yuki?"

Yuki's voice was too choked up to answer her. She merely nodded her head as Ryoko grinned sadistically. "Your so lucky, Yuki. Soon, you'll feel happiness, sadness, and even love. According to the masters you'll also be able to able to feel bliss. How many humanoids can do that Yuki? None! Emotions only get in the way of our objections, we are empty, hallow shells in human acceptable bodies! But still, how I long for a human life…" Ryoko began to stroke Yuki's hair, giving Yuki slight comfort as she opened her teary eyes.

"W...why? How?" Yuki asked in a shaken whisper.

"I don't know how it works, but the masters just ordered me to inject the new programming into her system. I'm not the type to question them…" Ryoko answered simply. "But bliss, is an emotion I doubt any one of us can feel…Yuki. Now, I want you to smile."

Yuki blinked her eyes in confusion. Smiling was never something she had done before, and so she tried to think of a way to get it out of herself. Something was missing however, was smiling just a characteristic of all human beings? She had seen Haruhi and all of them smile before, but why did it feel so hard to right now?

Ryoko stared down at her…waiting. Soon her system grew impatient, and so she grabbed Yuki's chin forcefully, causing the young girl to cry out in pain again.

"I said smile, Nagato!"

Yuki flinched. Feeling fear again as she stared at Ryoko with wide eyes. She quickly took a breath and forcefully smiled. Her eyes were closed, but tears were streaming down her face. The smile however was of a lovely, broken angel, forcing out happiness to a cold, dark demon.

Ryoko felt satisfied and let go of her wrists before she spoke, "Good girl, Yuki." Ryoko once again had her usual smile back on, and quickly bent over to look more closely at Yuki's face to lick off the tears that still lingered. It was then that she leaned her lips to Yuki's ear and whispered, "Enjoy your life as a human, sister. I'll be back for you another time. Till then, say hello to everyone for me," and with that, she got up slowly and left the room.

Yuki continued to lay on the floor, unsure of how or what to feel or even react. The floor was now still covered in her blood from her hand, colliding with the tears that she had spilled with it. An hour went by and then two and still she hadn't moved. Once the sun began to set however, Yuki felt her eyes grow heavy and her body grow numb, and for the first time in Yuki's few years of existence, she fell asleep.


	6. Mistake

**Small notes**Yay! Longer chapters and better perspectives of characters! Yay!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Six: Mistake** (_iWillhexyou_)

The sound of a voice, a boy's voice, neither Kyon nor Itsuki, was what awoke her from her deep slumber.

"Hey girl, book girl, are you O.K?" asked a bright eyed young boy.

"Sure," Yuki practically whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just getting my book bag when I passed by and saw you lying on the ground. Are you sure you're alright? You look a bit pale."

"No, I am fine," Yuki said again as she brushed away a strain of hair that fell across her face, smearing blood on her forehead.

"I don't think so," said Taniguchi, who cringed when he saw the bloody hand, "we need to get you some help."

"Why do you want to help me?" Yuki abruptly asked as the taller dark hair boy helped her to her feet.

"Because you're hurt! I'm not just going to leave you in this freezing school at night."

Yuki had her lips in an 'O' shape but she didn't say anything. She was still trying to work out her feelings arising in her. Who was this boy and why did it make her feel so good that someone was helping her?

Taniguchi escorted Yuki to the bathroom and waited outside as she cleaned herself up. He had never really been face to face with Yuki before; she was always just around reading a book, and like a coat hanger she was practically non-existent. But Taniguchi should've noticed her; if he had he would've seen how beautiful she was. But he couldn't deny there was something different about her. She always used to have dark, distant eyes, but now they were warm and wondrous.

'Wow, careful,' Taniguchi thought to himself. 'She may be pretty but you are a single ladies man! Don't be thinking like that!'

When Yuki stepped out of the bathroom she had washed away all the blood and had her hand wrapped in a paper towel. Her eyes were plastered to the ground as she walked over to Taniguchi and said, "Thank you for helping me, I will be going home now."

Yuki began to walk away but Taniguchi followed, "No way am I letting you walk home alone, you might faint again."

"No, I'm fine," Yuki said still staring at the floor.

"And I said no. I'm walking home with you home and that's that," Taniguchi said matter-o-factely with a smile.

Yuki just stared at the floor. She then momentarily touched her cheek with her hand not understanding at all why it suddenly felt so warm.

**0o0o0o**

"This is useless," Haruhi cried, throwing her head back into her hands as they took a seat at a local café. Kyon too was frustrated, they hadn't found any trace of Mikuru nor Itsuki and it was already dark out.

"You don't think they were kidnapped do you?' Haruhi asked a little too energetically.

"I really doubt that Haruhi," Kyon responded.

"Or maybe they fell into some sort of time warp and are now lost in the past!"

'She's not listening,' Kyon thought as he turned his attention to the window. It was a chilly yet lovely night, not to mention he was with Haruhi, like 'really' with her.

"Oh, why do the abnormal things always happen to other people?! I get a weird dream every now and then, but that's it."

"What kind of dreams?" Kyon asked in curiosity.

"I don't know, sometimes there's weird creatures after me and other times there's these big-blue alien things just trashing the school. I think I must have psychological issues."

'Yes you do,'

"No you don't," Kyon responded.

"Maybe not, but sometimes my dreams are so realistic. I'll wake up with my heart pounding and my limbs aching," For a second Haruhi seemed a million miles away, but she snapped back instantly. "Hey that's a good idea for the second movie! The naughty dreams of Mikuru! Think about it, every male in Japan would want to see it!"

Kyon cringed and gave her his classic 'you're hopeless' stare.

"I doubt Mikuru is going to make another movie unless you apologize and take that video off YouTube.

"No way!" Haruhi cried, "She's going to help make the S.O.S. Brigade famous! Yuki and I are the brains and Mikuru is the sex symbol of the club!"

'Well, maybe just Yuki is the brains,' Kyon thought.

"But Haruhi, can't we just find something else to do, won't playing another sport be quicker?"

As much as Kyon hated sports, it was less of a hassle then making another half hour movie.

"We could," Haruhi considered, "But we already have a fan base, we can't just leave them hanging out to dry."

'Who says we can't?' Kyon thought, 'and where was the stupid waiter?'

"What's that?" Haruhi suddenly asked as she also looked out the window.

Kyon saw it instantly, in the sky there was a bright light that went in a horizontal straight line. It almost looked like the edge of a closed space but that couldn't be possible. Haruhi was happy and completely unstressed. Kyon needed to find Itsuki and he needed to find him quick.

Taking her hand Kyon pulled Haruhi out of her chair and led her out of the shop.

"C'mon, let's find Mikuru and Itsuki!"

Good idea, Kyon!" Haruhi said, her eyes never leaving the sky, "When we find them we can investigate! It can be an S.O.S. Brigade all-nighter!"

As far as that sounded Kyon knew something was wrong, and if he wanted to save the world, he needed to find Itsuki, so Kyon played along.

"Alright Haruhi, we'll pull an all-nighter, we just need to find them both first!"

**0o0o0o**

Yuki was home and safe. Her small, tiny apartment was silent as usual but she didn't mind, she needed to think.

How could they send Ryoko back? She had finished her off for the right reasons, she was sure of it!

Even more important was what would Yuki do to protect Kyon now that she was mortal? She wouldn't give up her job, she couldn't. Though she was new to the feeling, she craved greatly for Kyon and the rest of the S.O.S. Brigade, they were her shelter no matter how dangerous or crazy things got.

Yuki found herself on her balcony shivering from the cold. She liked the way it felt against her skin. It made her so aware of the face that she was so alive and able to feel.

However, the peace was short lasting; she saw the same light that Haruhi and Kyon, who were on the other side of town, saw.

Yuki's eyes widened and she felt fear once again.

"I must find Haruhi and Kyon!" she whispered before she ran outside, faster than she ever thought she could.

**0o0o0o** _(MajorKris)_

Itsuki had carried Mikuru all the way to his home after the incident; not that he would complain of course, and soon he had her sleeping on his bed with the covers gently covering her. Itsuki took a sigh of relief afterwards, taking a seat in his comfort chair to keep an eye on her as she slept.

"She looks so lovely," whispered Istuki, as he smiled contently, gently pushing her hair back to show her perfect, delicate, face. Itsuki couldn't help but stare, thinking about what it would feel like to be able to lay by her side, to hold her hand, or to kiss her. So many things crossed his mind, causing him to move his head away once he realized he shouldn't be thinking such things.

'No, why would she feel that way, we hardly even talk and if she really does leave…Not to mention, I'm a freak after all.'

Itsuki looked at his hands, clenching them into fists as soon as he felt tears come to his eyes. It was so unfair. His mind then flashed back to Haruhi and Kyon; how he envied them. Mikuru and he knew deep down that they loved each other and were meant to be together, but Itsuki also knew how badly that had hurt Mikuru.

Suddenly, images of what had happened earlier crossed his mind, causing him to grit his teeth angrily.

How dare those men try to hurt Mikuru like that!? His Mikuru no less!

There was not a single drop of guilt or remorse for those men that he killed, but deep down, Itsuki knew that he may have gone too far. Especially after seeing how terrified Mikuru had looked. His mind didn't even want to worry about how he was even able to use his powers so easily in the first place.

'Now she'll never accept me…'

Itsuki finally broke, the pain in his heart was too much to bare now. Tears began to fall from his eyes to the floor, and then to the bed as Itsuki laid his head down, grasping Mikuru's hand in a somewhat pathetic attempt to comfort himself.

"Please, don't push me away for good Mikuru, please don't be afraid or disgusted with me," begged Itsuki between small sobs, before finally crying himself to sleep, still clutching Mikuru's hand.

After Itsuki dosed off, Mikuru had woken up. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times as she tried to figure out where she was. The room was very unfamiliar, and consisted of a dark shade of blue colored walls. The light was off, but a single small lamp on a table gave the room a dimly glow.

Mikuru turned her head slowly, whimpering as she felt her body ache. The pressure from her hand then made her cringe and so she quickly sat up, startled to see a hand embracing her own, until she realized who was doing so.

"Itsuki?" whispered Mikuru quietly as she remembered why she was here, "That's right…Those men cornered me and then…"

Just then Itsuki stirred, causing Mikuru to become startled and scream slightly as Itsuki opened his eyes. Mikuru just stared, embarrassed by how she freaked out so easily and then began to blush as Itsuki looked up at her, noticing that he was still a little overcome by exhaustion.

"Mikuru," spoke Itsuki's voice gently, sitting up and rubbing his eyes afterward before smiling at her, "How are you feeling? You're not hurt are you?"

Mikuru couldn't help but smile. Even though Itsuki took Haruhi's decisions pretty well, he was always very kind.

"Yes, I'm fine. How about you? You didn't get injured, did you?"

Itsuki gave her a very reassuring smile before he answered, "Yes, I'm fine. I was really worried about you; no one knew where you went…" Itsuki cut himself off as he held Mikuru's hand tighter, blushing as he forgot that he was still holding her hand.

Mikuru felt like she was going to cry, besides Kyon no one was ever concerned about her. She quickly responded.

"I-I'm sorry Itsuki. I was just so mad and ashamed that I…" Mikuru stopped, afraid she would really begin to cry, but slowly felt herself becoming reassured as Itsuki squeezed her hand, she was still oblivious to the fact that they were still holding each other's even.

"I-I mean, I-I know why I should always listen to Haruhi, and I do consider her a friend, but sometimes I just…What she makes me do…I'm so ashamed…"

Itsuki looked up at the troubled girls face, trying to stop his urge to hold and kiss her right there so he instead tried to talk to her.

"Then, why don't you quit? You know I can handle her. You deserve to be happy, even if…" Itsuki found himself cutting himself off again as well, afraid of letting out how he feels. Sure, he knew that he was falling in love with Mikuru and didn't want her to leave, but if it made her happy then that would be good enough for him.

Mikuru sniffled slightly, looking at Itsuki with slight confusion and sincerity, "Thank you, Itsuki, but I need to stay. It's my duty after all"

'Duty?' thought Itsuki as he looked up at her again, but quickly shook his head and smiled.

"I see. Well, as long as your happy, Mikuru," Itsuki was so happy he couldn't stop smiling. Mikuru had just agreed to stay, and that at the moment was all he would ever need to hear.

"Itsuki?" Came Mikuru's voice quietly

Itsuki looked up, still smiling, "Yes?"

Mikuru hesitated. She was now thinking about how Itsuki saved her, and her curiosity got the better of her, "Itsuki, you're an esper right?"

Itsuki's smile faded as she froze, and his heart even skipped a beat but hesitantly he answered, "Y-yeah…"

Mikuru sensed the tension and turned her head, about to apologize for asking, but then Itsuki spoke again.

"I…frighten you, don't I..?"

Mikuru looked bewildered form the question at first, but then smiled as she giggled.

"Silly, you didn't forget I was there to help find the computer club president, did you?"

Of course, he hadn't forgotten about that, but still…

"That's true, but you never saw me do anything so…horrible, Mikuru…"

Mikuru kept her head down, pursing her lips as she thought back to the event. How those men had died…

"I'm so sorry Mikuru, I know that I…that I'm nothing but a freak…I'm so sorry"

Mikuru stared wide-eyed at the young man. In all this time she's known Itsuki she had never seen him so depressed, broken…ashamed…Mikuru felt tears in her eyes again as she felt like she was going to explode.

And she did.

"Don't ever say that!" cried out Mikuru as tears fell down her determined face, leaving Itsuki just stunned.

"You are a very kind person, Itsuki! You have always been there to help all of us! You even risked your life to save mine, and I could have been…been…" Mikuru couldn't go on; she began to sob her heart out on Itsuki's blanket, still looking as beautiful to Itsuki as ever.

Itsuki couldn't take it anymore. He got on the bed and held Mikuru lovingly, trying not to cry with her as he felt his shoulder become damp with her tears.

"Mikuru…Thank you"

They stayed that way till Mikuru had quieted down letting out only sniffles as Itsuki stroked her hair. It was only then that it finally slipped.

"I love you, Mikuru."


	7. Disaster

**Chapter Seven: Disaster** (_iWillhexyou_)

'Where is Itsuki?' Yuki asked herself as she stood outside a clothing shop directly beneath the slightly open closed space. She had no idea what Kyon had done but it must've been bad.

Haruhi had been in a good mood all day so something must've happened. That's how it had to be, the thought of this happening without Haruhi subconsciously aware was just terrifying. But what if her last closed space had been so powerful it wasn't possible to eliminate it? And what could come into this world if the closed space remained open any longer?

'This must be what real panic feels like,' Yuki thought as she took a seat on the bench. She was as close to a human her kind could get now, she had no way to contact her masters and receive orders, Yuki was on her own, but she knew she couldn't do anything without the others.

"Where are they?" Yuki hissed.

Suddenly she heard her, the voice of Haruhi was so unique and energetic that Yuki knew she was coming even from a block away.

"Forget Itsuki and Mikuru! Let's go grab Yuki and go investigate. What if the light disappears? This could be my only chance to witness something paranormal!"

"Haruhi!" Yuki cried turning towards her Brigade leader and Kyon.

"Yuki?" questioned Kyon, "What is going on here?"

"I don't know but I also know we can't wait much longer for Itsuki! If that portal stays open who know what will come through!"

Haruhi stood eyes wide with her jaw hanging uselessly open. Kyon wasn't sure if it was because she had never heard Yuki talk so much, which he himself was still trying to understand, or because of what she just said out loud with Haruhi present. Haruhi was bound to find out the truth long before now but he had never been able to do it himself. Now was just as good a time as any other time.

"What of the other espers?" Kyon asked, "Don't they usually sense these things?"

"It appears that this one is different, or else Itsuki and the others would have shown up, and we can't wait any longer."

"What should we do?" Kyon asked.

"I cannot explain now but I've lost my intellectual processing and matter composition abilities but I still have the fighting skills still embedded into my memory, we need to stop whatever is in that closed space. I can fight but if I get hurt this time, it's for real."

"This time…" Haruhi began but was interrupted.

"How do you plan to get us in there without Itsuki?"

"Simple, Haruhi will take us there."

Haruhi, who had been holding Kyon's hand abruptly pulled away from him and looked at her two friends skeptically.

"Take you where? What do I have to do with that thing in the sky?"

Sighing deeply, Yuki rested her hands on the shoulders of the confused and yet terrified Haruhi, "Listen, we don't have time to go over all the details, but that light in the sky is a crack to one of your previous closed spaces. You created it Haruhi, you created it in your mind and it became reality, only problem is that the espers must've been unable to remove all the fragments at the space that stayed in our reality, so you and only you can destroy it to save this world as it is."

Kyon had expected many things when Haruhi found out she was God, an unbelievable amount of joy, a little victory dance, but he never expected her to go pale and look at him as if he was crazy.

"This is a joke right?" Haruhi asked stepping way from Yuki, "Kyon just tell the truth about how that light is just a plane of something."

The only time ever that Haruhi needed to hear a sensible answer to a question was the one time Kyon couldn't answer, "Haruhi…" Kyon said before his voice fell short.

Haruhi's eyes widened, "But…but how? I don't know how to create a second world, how am I supposed to destroy one?"

"First, you need to get us there," said Yuki, "The only problem will be getting out with all your mental demons eliminated. Your mind comes up with some bad things Haruhi, we just need to fight."

Haruhi grew paler and a single tear rolled down her cheek, "For so long I wished for this…For something paranormal to happen to me…But…I created bad things?" She said hoarsely, "I never meant to, oh Kyon I never meant to!" She said before she began to sway.

Kyon caught her just in time and pulled her to him as she burst into violent sobs. This one of those rare moments that he knew Haruhi had a conscious; the thought that she had created something evil was too much for her to bear. Even in the dream they had together she wished for the creatures to be harmless. He just wished he had the time to explain that she had created beautiful things as well like Yuki, Mikuru and Itsuki, but they were pressed for time.

"Do this later," demanded Yuki, "We have to go! Haruhi try to think back to the day you caught Mikuru and Kyon in the clubroom. Try to remember everything you felt. Just close your eyes and concentrate. It's easier than you think just be ready when you open your eyes, I have a feeling that you will only be able to stop these things. Now try it!"

Haruhi swallowed hard but did as Yuki said and shut her eyes tightly while burying her face in Kyon's chest. She didn't want to remember that awful day. The day she thought she had lost Kyon's attention, and the will to live. It all seemed silly, but then it had been painful. The tension, the worry, the jealousy, and the fear of been rejected had left her stomach in a painful knot. She also recalled her head feeling like it would burst with all the different voices screaming at her. It had been am awful day, a terrible day, probably the worst day of her life, when she believed she couldn't get what she wanted.

"Good job, Haruhi," Yuki finally whispered making Haruhi's eyes snap open, "We've arrived."

"The school?" Haruhi questioned looking at her surroundings, "This seems just like our world."

Yuki opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the earth shook beneath them and they all fell to the ground. In the distance two glowing giant like creatures were walking around and apparently one had seen them because they were coming straight in their direction.

"Your plan now is?" Kyon asked his eyes widening and his arms tightening around Haruhi.

"We need to find a way to slow them down. If we ran behind the school they'll have to tear the place down to get to us! That will give us some time to think! Let's go!"

Running as fast as their legs would take them, Haruhi being the quickest; the group retreated and headed toward the back of the school.

In all honesty Kyon had no idea what the hell Yuki had planned. If she didn't have her usual abilities then how were they supposed to destroy those monsters? Did Haruhi have some sort of secret power he didn't know about? After all, she was technically God, so she could do whatever she wanted right?

"The plan Yuki?!" Kyon demanded in between his now short and rapid breaths.

"Haruhi and you are going to continue to be distractions while I sneak up behind the smaller one and slit its ankle. They might now look like it, but they are like humans and can be injured. If we just get him down everything is good.

"How the hell do you plan to cut its ankle? We don't have weapons!"

"I'll manage," replied Yuki who was already turning to leave.

"Yuki!" Haruhi cried out uselessly. She didn't know much about this alternative reality she created, but she knew those things were trouble.

"C'mon," Kyon said trying to get Haruhi out of her dreamlike state, "Let's go toward the baseball field that will give Yuki plenty of time."

Silently Haruhi obeyed for once and she and Kyon headed for the deserted baseball field. In the distance they could see the monsters trashing the school, a sight Haruhi would usually have smiled at.

"So this wasn't a dream?" Haruhi asked as she starred mesmerized by the blue glowing giant who was slowly but surely making its way toward them.

"Nope."

"Then we really…I mean you…no, I mean did I...?"

"Yes, "Kyon replied with a small blush on his cheek, "I should have told you awhile ago, but I just couldn't"

"Why?"

"Because that day we spent together you seemed so happy telling me your ideas and fantasies of the world. It was nice not having to be skeptical for once."

Haruhi didn't respond, she just watched the school she came to cherish so much fall to the ground.

Then one of the creatures turned its head and seemed to look straight into Haruhi's eyes. If Yuki wanted to be bait then that's what they were now.

Once again the ground shook beneath them as the creature began a full stride in their direction. At the time Haruhi must've thought it would be a good idea to make them excellent runners because it was going much faster than the first time.

"Kyon!" Haruhi cried as she tripped and fell into his arms, but Kyon also was unable to keep his balance and they fell to the ground together, Kyon's ankle spraining at some point.

"Time to go," Kyon said trying to raise himself up but fell back to the ground crying in pain, "Dammit!"

"Kyon get up!" Haruhi hollered kneeling at his side, "lean on my shoulder!"

"There's no way you can carry me Haruhi," Kyon said grasping his ankle, "just go Haruhi! Who knows what they'll do to you now that you're here!"

Haruhi's eyes widened as she looked up and noticed the creature was closed, dangerously close.

"If I created them can't I kill them like I did last time? I can get us out of here!"

"There's no time! Haruhi you don't even know how to control yourself! You have to go now!"

"I never obeyed anyone in my life Kyon, what makes you think I'm going to start now?!" Haruhi looked up, the creature only three or two paces away. Helpless, she threw herself over Kyon protectively and shut her eyes. The only thing that ran through her head was the thought of home and how she wanted to back in her old world. She thought it might have worked until she felt the earth shake so violently beneath her that she was thrown off Kyon and the side of her face met the dirt. But to her astonishment she was alive and so was Kyon, but what surprised her most of all that the creature was on the ground, a rope around its feel and white ooze pouring from its ankles.

From the shadows Yuki appeared carrying what appeared to be the sharp upper half of a coat hanger. She was panting but was also smiling.

"Guess I still got it, "Yuki laughed.

Yuki's laughing, Haruhi realized as she arose from the ground. Yuki was somehow seemed human all of a sudden and it made Haruhi feel bad for ignoring her so much.

So, Haruhi gave her a heartfelt smile and said in her normal, energetic Haruhi voice, "That was amazing Yuki! We can really use that in the next movie!"

Yuki only broadened her smile and said something equally energetic but Haruhi didn't listen. From behind Yuki the second creature had emerged with its left foot a good twenty feet off the ground. It didn't take a genius to know what it planned to do but Haruhi suddenly realized she knew exactly what it planned.

Then, doing the most unselfish thing of her life Haruhi ran to Yuki and pushed her out of the way.

There was dead silence as the blue glowing foot fell atop Haruhi. Even the creature seemed to be shocked before is suddenly let out a horrific scream and evaporated into a set of white glowing, lightening balls. The rest of the closed space followed and the three teens were now lying in the alley way of who knows where.

Kyon was dizzy and it took him a moment to focus his eyes but when they did and he saw Haruhi on the ground, unmoving, and Yuki in tears beside her, he let out a hushed and painful whisper, "Haruhi…" He said.


	8. Acceptance

**Authors Notes: **

Over 1000 hits have been achieved! Thank you all very much for taking the time to read the story! iWillhexyou and I hope that you will all continue reading and continue to stick with us to the very end whenever that may be! Thank you once again and please enjoy!

**Chapter Eight: Acceptance** (_MajorKris_)

"Wh-what..?" came Mikuru's voice quietly, feeling her heart pounding against Itsuki's chest as he continued to hold her.

It was only then that Itsuki realized his mistake. He had just confessed to the love of his life that he loves her, and now he was probably going to lose that very person forever. Itsuki was feeling his heart begin to shatter.

"I-I'm so sorry Mikuru. I-I didn't mean to say…I mean…I meant w-what I said, but…" He turned away unable to look at her now that he pulled away from her, trying not to show the pained expression on his face.

Mikuru was just plan dumbfounded however. No one had ever shown so much care for her except for Kyon, but since the beginning she knew whom he was meant to be with. However, even in the confusion, Mikuru smiled. If Itsuki really meant what he said, then that would be good enough for her right?

For so long, guys just drooled over her for her looks, never once asking about herself or getting to know her before asking her out. She even had to use a court order to keep one of the upper classmen boys away from her. Thankfully, he had transferred to another school once the restraining order was put into effect.

But even if there was someone like that for her it wouldn't be allowed. She was a time traveler, not an ordinary girl who could go on dates and such whenever she pleased! That could change the course of the future, not to mention the heartbreak of finally having to go home and leave her loved ones behind! Still, just having someone to fill the gap in her heart would be wonderful even if just for the moment.

But could she really do it? Is her loneliness so high that she would be willing to just use Itsuki as a stump to lean against? No, she couldn't do that to him, not after he expressed such feelings for her. But yet, she longed so dearly for what he was offering.

There was a saying among time travelers whom found themselves in this sort of predicament, "Live in the moment." Was this an example of one of those times? Besides, Itsuki was a comrade, they had the same purpose. Well, almost.

Perhaps this was something Mikuru could learn from, to finally love and to be love. She dearly wanted love. Mikuru was tired of the loneliness in her heart ever sense she had to begin living in this time period, and tired of crying to sleep almost every night because of it. True, there were many reasons not to do it, but her one reason to do so overpowered the others. Mikuru was willing to give it a chance.

"Itsuki…" came Mikuru's voice softly, using her hand to gently turn Itsuki's head to have him look at her.

Itsuki turned, preparing himself for the blow. He knew rejection was coming, but he also knew that Mikuru was the type to be gentle. He was grateful for that at least.

'Please Mikuru,' Itsuki begged in his mind, 'please don't break me to hard.'

Then it came. The sudden soft feeling to his mouth, causing him to stare wide eyed as Mikuru kissed him. The feeling of her body heat and lips felt so wonderful, that Itsuki wondered if maybe he died and went to paradise but soon his train of thought was stopped as Mikuru opened her mouth to embrace his tongue.

Itsuki moaned deeply. Mikuru's taste was so incredible that he couldn't help but explore it as much as possible. Ecstasy was the perfect word to describe it, especially since he was now suddenly on top of her as they fell back on the bed. Mikuru's chest pressed against his as Itsuki lay between her legs, causing them both to moan as the kisses' intensity was finally beginning to wear down.

Mikuru felt more alive than ever before. She desperately clung to Itsuki was she gasped for air in-between kisses, she was definitely close to loosing it. Her body ached for attention that she knew, and wanted, only Itsuki to give and soon she began to thrust her hips upward pressing against Itsuki's groan in the process.

Itsuki moaned and gasped loudly from Mikuru's ministrations, gritting his teeth as he began to feel his pants become a little too tight. He then pulled back looking down at Mikuru whose lovely face was now flustering with red, only making Itsuki's need more, well…needful.

"Mikuru…" Panted Itsuki as he gasped for air, "we need to stop now. I...I don't want to do this if you're not sure about…"

"Yes..I know," Mikuru gasped as she too caught her breath as she suddenly realized what happened and began to blush uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry, I guess I got a little carried away, I'm usually not like that…"

"It's alright," Itsuki laughed loving how adorable she looks as he tries to calm his body's needs down.

After Mikuru felt herself calming down after a few seconds she spoke, "Itsuki, I have something I want to tell you," Mikuru's voice came naturally as she now gave him a somewhat sadden expression with a smile placed afterwards, "I…I know I mustn't do this, you know the reason why, you know what I am, but…I really want to be with you…"

Itsuki stood over her stunned for a moment once he realized what she meant and sadly turned away, "I see…I knew one day you would have to return to your time period, but…I just couldn't keep it to myself anymore."

"And I'm glad you didn't," Mikuru whispered as she noticed the saddened expression on his face, feeling her heart almost shatter with guilt from the sight of it, "Itsuki you should never keep emotions like that bottled up, and besides don't you remember the famous quote among love stories?"

Itsuki turned his head back to her, feeling a smile yet somewhat forced smile appear on his face, "It's better to have lost love…"

"…Then to have never loved at all," Mikuru finished for him as she smiled warmly, placing another kiss on his lips as she pulled the younger boy down on top of her.

For what seemed like hours the two laid together on the bed, merely just holding each other in an embrace until Itsuki found himself lacing his fingers in her hair as he spoke, "Mikuru, being a time traveler and being bale to go this far back in time, do you know when you will be returning home, and what you must do with your actions such as Haruhi?"

Mikuru shook her head, knowing full well she couldn't tell him even if she did know the answer but Itsuki seemed to have gotten the message.

"I see," Itsuki said quietly before speaking again, "For so long I had always believed that my powers were only capable of working in closed spaces, but after today I'm not so sure. I mean, my visions were always so random, that I never thought to put two and two together. But still, I feel that something isn't right at all."

"What things do you usually see?" Mikuru asked.

"Well it depends, I suppose. Sometimes I'll see something that'll happen in five minutes, or I'll see something that will happen fifty years from now. But usually it's something I can't change no matter how much I want to."

"Like what?"

"Well, awhile back when this all happened and gained my abilities, I witnessed how my dad had died. Then well, it happened."

"Oh, Itsuki," Mikuru whispered as she looked toward him. "I'm so sorry."

Itsuki smiled as he turned toward her again and kissed her forehead, thanking her for the sentiment before he spoke, "You know, this changes a lot now…"

"I know," Mikuru answered quietly as Itsuki helped her sit up over the bed with him still next to her as well.

Itsuki grasped Mikuru's hand, clutching it as he brought it to his lips and kissed it, causing Mikuru to blush again even more. It was then that Mikuru found Itsuki staring at the wall with an empty look in his eyes.

"Itsuki?" Mikuru said in worry, shaking Itsuki's shoulder in an attempt to get him out of the state.

Itsuki blinked as he snapped out of his trance, finding a worried Mikuru looking straight at him. "I'm sorry; sometimes I tend to space out whenever I feel a vision may be coming"

"Did you see anything?"

Itsuki found himself giving her one of his natural smiles of happiness as she asked him, "Yes,"

"What was it about?" Mikuru asked with a curiously with her usual cheerful smile and a small hint of joy in her eyes, "It must have been something good to bring a smile like that out!"

Itsuki only winked, feeling a need to mess with her a little as he spoke, "Why should I? It's a secret"

"Aw, c'mon! Tell me!" Mikuru laughed as she pushed Itsuki playfully.

Itsuki couldn't help himself he put his hands on her waist and began to tickle the younger girl causing Mikuru to laugh so hard that she fell back against the bed again.

"Stop it! I can't breath!" Mikuru laughed as found herself at the mercy of the younger boy who was glad to see her happy again and so finally left her be, getting a rather playful hit on his arm in return, "You're so mean, Itsuki!" Mikuru joked as she smiled at him once again.

Itsuki laughed as well, pretending to rub his arm as if she pained him, "Me? You're the one hitting people!" Itsuki smiled once again and brought his head down to kiss her one last time as he stood up, just realizing the time as well. "Shall we go find the others?"

Mikuru nodded, taking Itsuki's hand as they left out the door but Itsuki only grinned as he openly asked her a question, "So, what's it like kissing such a good looking esper like me?"

Mikuru giggled and winked, giving Itsuki the one of a kind smile she was known for as she brought a finger to her lips, "Classified information."

But truthfully Itsuki did see a wonderful thing. Sure, it didn't give much detail as to what was to come or when it was to come. But as she gave him that lovely smile, the future form of Mikuru Asahina once again came into his mind, offering the most beautiful smile that he ever imagined possible.

**0o0o0o** (_iWillhexyou)_

Kyon was sitting outside the emergency room with his head in his hands when Mikuru and Itsuki finally arrived. It was well past two A.M. and they both ran in with looks of sheer panic.

"Haruhi!" Cried Mikuru, "Is she alright?"

"She's alive," Kyon said suddenly not looking up from the floor. "Yuki is being treated for minor injuries and should be out any minute. But they said that Haruhi…" Kyon couldn't finish and covered his face with his hands.

"Oh Kyon!" Mikuru said taking a seat by Kyon and resting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Itsuki was silent and starring off into the distance. Finally he said, "What happened exactly? Were you guys attacked by something?"

"Sort of," Kyon said, "it was Yuki's idea. We went into that damned closed space and everything seemed to be working to our advantage but then…"

"Closed space!?" Itsuki cried looking wide eyed at Kyon. "All of Haruhi's closed spaces have been destroyed and if she had created a new one I would've known."

"Well this wasn't a new one!" Snapped Kyon raising his head, "it was from the last one! It wasn't closed! Why the hell didn't you and the others make sure it was destroyed?"

"I…well…we thought Haruhi had made the whole thing collapse! I didn't think…"

"No you didn't!" Kyon cried, his built up rage finally getting the better of him. He stood and flinched because of his ankle but nevertheless he stood his ground. "Where were you and Mikuru when this happened? And why was Yuki so careless? Aren't you all here to protect her? Great job you've done!"

Itsuki stood frozen while Mikuru burst into tears. Kyon was right, even thought they both had the most amazing night of their lives they had ignored their duty to observe and protect Haruhi.

Kyon was about to continue when a soft voice reached everyone in the groups ears.

"Stop this, we won't get anywhere by blaming the others Kyon, yes I may have been careless but it was better than having thousands of humans die," said Yuki sitting next to Mikuru. "Something is not right. Don't ask me how but I know Haruhi originally destroyed that space. We need to find out how and why it came back. Yelling at each other only takes us a step back."

Kyon sighed then looked to Itsuki kindly, "I'm sorry Itsuki and I'm sorry Mikuru, I'm not thinking clearly right now."

"I know," Itsuki replied giving Kyon a weak smile, "we're all worried about Haruhi, Kyon, please don't think any different."

Kyon nodded and say beside Mikuru again. She was still crying but her sobs were soft and quiet, "How are we supposed to know how she's doing?"

"Her parents are here," said Kyon remember his brief first meeting with the distressed Mr. and Mrs. Suzumiya. They were very kind and very normal people who didn't deserve to be woken up in the middle of the night to find out their daughter was in the E.R. "Mr. Suzumiya comes out every half an hour or so to explain to me what's going on. She has a broken arm and some internal bleeding. She's also knocked out and they pray that it's just a slight concussion."

"Oh!" Mikuru cried with fresh tears coming to her eyes, "Why didn't I know about it? How could something like this happen without me knowing? Why is everything so fucked up?!"

If it had been a normal day Itsuki would've stood dumbfounded that Mikuru had cussed, but under the circumstances he just rested his hand on her shoulder and said, "I don't know, but I believe you, Yuki, and I all need to go and find out what we can. Something is just terribly, terribly wrong. We'll all meet back here in the morning; Haruhi needs us to be here."

"Alright," both Mikuru and Yuki agreed standing beside Itsuki. At the same time the three looked down at Kyon who was starring at the E.R. doors.

"Will you be alright, Kyon?" Mikuru asked.

"Huh?" Kyon said tiredly, "Oh, yes I will be fine, thank you. I'm not leaving until she's awake so I'll be here when you get back."

"Kyon…" Mikuru began before Itsuki cut her off.

"That's fine Kyon. Don't worry we'll all do out best to figure this out, call my cell if something happens. Okay?"

Kyon nodded but then looked at the doors again and didn't even notice his three friends leave and go their separate ways.

"C'mon Haruhi," he whispered. "You're strong, you can beat this, just don't go anywhere without me letting you know that I love you."

Suddenly Kyon's eyes grew heavy and he only lasted another half hour before he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

Kyon had a short but sweet dream about the few kisses Haruhi and he have had together. Then he dreamed about that day they had fallen during the storm. Haruhi had looked down at him with a smile on her face and said, 'Kyon we'll get though this, we will!'

That was the last thing Kyon remembered when he suddenly felt a strong arm on his shoulder and he woke up.

"Mr. Suzumiya!" Kyon said sitting up, "What's happened? Is Haruhi alright?"

Mr. Suzumiya was obviously tired but he still smiled, "Well she'll be in pain for awhile but she made it through the operation and is awake but barely. They gave her a large dose of painkillers and she's not really awake of where she is or what's going on, but she's been saying your name for about half an hour now and Mrs. Suzumiya and I think you should see her."

Kyon sprung up instantly and almost sprinted to Haruhi but he stopped and turned to thank Mr.Suzumiya before he went straight to the intensive care ward. Not even noticing or taking cautious of his sprained ankle.

Mrs. Suzumiya was waiting outside her room with her face buried in a handkerchief. Kyon would've said something but he felt she was having a personal moment so he went straight in and first thing he noticed was that sun was barely over the horizon from the window.

Then he saw her, his Haruhi, lying on a while hospital bed, her hair laid out upon the pillow and her face still angelic even with the small cuts and bruises. Her eyes were closed but her lips her parted and she said the name, "Kyon," in a light raspy whisper.

Kyon went straight to the side of her bed and took the hand of her unbroken arm and squeezed it.

"Haruhi, I'm here, it's me Kyon."

Her eyes opened, but slightly, and two shining jewels pierced his own and seemed to read his soul.

"Kyon," she said again taking in a deep breath, "I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes tearing up.

"Haruhi!" Kyon said, bringing her hand to his lips for a gentle kiss, "there's nothing for you to be sorry for. You saved Yuki's life and you saved mine."

"But…I….those things…I made them," she said, her voice cracking.

"Haruhi!" Kyon said again this time taking a loose strand of hair that had fallen across her face and wrapping it behind her ear, "None of this is your fault."

Haruhi let out a low sob as her lovely eyes closed once again and a single tear escaped. Kyon quickly kissed it away as gently as he could, his hand still in hers.

"I love you, Haruhi," he whispered as he looked down at her. Although she had closed her eyes and the drugs were kicking in Haruhi gave his hand one tight squeeze before the waves of sleep crashed over her.

Kyon sat there for a few minutes more holding her limp hand in his making sure she was actually breathing. Eventually a nurse came in and said she needed to rest, Kyon planted one last light kiss on her forehead before heading outside for some air; politely bowing to Mr. and Mrs. Suzumiya as he left.

He didn't go far; he had no intentions of leaving the hospital, even for school. The others could go but there was no way he was leaving Haruhi's side. Everyone was an esper, a time traveler, or a robot while Kyon was simply normal, but he knew that Haruhi would take comfort in the fact that he was there for her, whether he was normal or not.


	9. Truth

**Chapter Nine****Truth** (_MajorKris_)

Yuki walked back to her home, staring at the cracks of the sidewalk as she carefully stepped over them as her train of thought began to fade.

For so long, Yuki had done nothing but follow orders. That was the purpose of her existence and since she was created no one had ever told her to do so otherwise. She did know however, that even though she hasn't existed for very long that she was evolving. She first noticed this when she began participating in the literature club. At first, she mostly did it to pass time, but eventually the curiosity of what humans felt and why got the better of her. Stories of love and war intrigued her the most, especially when the characters acted as though tough and improbable situations should be looked upon as nothing. Soon, Yuki began to feel a small longing of envy deep inside her circuitry for the characters in her books. They were usually outgoing, philosophical, and of course emotional.

Yuki's books were all she had really at first when she arrived on this planet. She had no friends, and Ryoko and her found no need to do what humans call, 'socializing' together. The people who were in the book club with her with kind but they usually left her alone, and whenever she took interest in some kind of game they were playing they always offered her to play. She had no family, no job of such to take responsibility of, and it wasn't so difficult to just keep an eye on Haruhi the first couple years as she kept tabs on Ryoko.

A part of her always wondered how Ryoko was able to fit in so well with the humans. She smiled, laughed, and even developed amusement of some kind whenever she found out what a certain human was doing. Perhaps Ryoko was able to understand human nature more than her, even if she was only pretending she did a magnificent job blending in as one of them. Yuki however, just observed with her nose behind a book. Was that the reason why her superiors felt it was a necessity to bring her back? Even though Ryoko was the backup, she did meet the standards that all humanoids of the time tried to accomplish; being human that is. You could say Ryoko was the more recent model.

As Yuki thought of Ryoko however, she felt a heavy weight go through her chest. Why is it that she suddenly comes back and takes over? What did she even do to send such human properties into her system? Was it some kind of upgrade for her server that her superiors thought was necessary to have? If so, do they realize how useless she is in such a state? Unless of course if they did know when they brought Ryoko back and this was a hint that she was being replaced. All because Ryoko rebelled and chose to take action even against orders? Was she being rewarded for it?

Yuki began to feel a slight, pulsing pain go through her head as she thought this, leaving her rather nervous and frightened of what was happening to her. Let alone that just a few hours ago, she cried tears for the very first time. Why did this have to happen? Why did she suddenly turn into…into…what she always wanted to be…?

Yuki considered deep down that she was grateful, but what was to become of her now? She could still use her abilities to think and strategies through tough situations, but other than that he programming turned to the point of worthlessness. If something were to repeat itself again like earlier, Haruhi or the others could end up killed! She knew she could never deal or forgive herself if that were to happen, knowing full well now the unbearable feeling of guilt she read so much about.

Yuki sighed and stopped in her tracks, lifting her hands up just then as a wet substance from the sky fell against them. She looked up at the dark, cloudy sky, feeling more of the cold drops of water fall into her face and eventually her hair. Yuki turned her head away suddenly and rubbed her eye as a drop fell closely to it. The intelligent part of her told her to run home and avoid the pointless task of getting wet and drying her clothes, but another part of her, deep down, wished to absorb the rain in order to have it make some attempt as to rinse the worry and the powerful, uncontrollable emotions away from her. Was that line perhaps, based on a character she herself once read about? She smiled, finding for the first time she couldn't remember.

Suddenly Yuki felt a sharp object hit against her, causing her to fall to the ground covering her nose as she looked up to see who it was who ran into her.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry about that! I was in a hurry and wasn't paying attention!"

Yuki blinked, now realizing she was seeing the face of one of Kyon's friends who had helped her earlier that day, and suddenly felt her frustration leave her as she felt tempted to laugh from the blush that was forming on the boy's face.

"It's alright," Yuki replied with a small smile, reaching for the hand that he offered to help her up.

"O-oh! Nagato! I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you! It is pretty dark out here and all…" Taniguchi tried to laugh off his embarrassment, thinking it really was quite a coincidence that he would run into her after thinking about her all day. "Hey, you didn't happen to be at the hospital just now, were you? I had tried calling Kyon and his sis' picked up and told me that Haruhi got hurt. I was just on my way to help him out, but I suppose it's a little late huh?" Taniguchi spoke the truth good enough, but deep down he was hoping to see Yuki again as well to see if she was alight.

"I see," replied Yuki trying to give him a reassuring smile of some kind before she spoke again, "Don't worry she's doing fine for now, as well as Kyon. He may stay with her all day tomorrow though while we go to school, but how about we go visit them tomorrow, together?"

Taniguchi blushed feeling his heart pounding as she emphasized the word, 'together.' He did however try not to show it though, "Ahh…Yeah! Su-Sure! Heh, so, umm…Can I walk you home…again? It's too late for someone so pretty- I mean, um, for _anyone _to be walking alone so late, so um, well…heh heh…" Taniguchi suddenly turned around trying to calm down and forget his mess up as he whispered a non-audible, 'smooth,' into the air.

Yuki couldn't help but slant her head side ways as she tried to understand why Taniguchi was acting in such away, but then again he was always such a strange human.

"Alright, if you insist," Yuki said as she walked around him and began down the sidewalk to her home, she then found herself smiling at him as he looked her way. Taniguchi on the other hand, realized he was becoming only more flustered and tried to keep his cool as he swallowed hard before smiling nervously, "O-O.K. cool,"

'What the hell is wrong with me?!' Thought Taniguchi to himself, 'Am I falling for her? No way! Taniguchi is not a one woman type of guy!'

Taniguchi couldn't help but look down at Yuki as they walked together, and soon, he felt a strong urge to start some type of conversation or hold her hand as they now continued on through the dimly lit sidewalks and into the darkness.

**0o0o0o**

Mikuru sighed; she's been doing that often lately. She supposed that she had gotten it from Kyon but that was irrelevant. She looked up at the sky, admiring that stars that so beautifully shinned with the moon as the light lingered down the walkway, making her smile.

"Are you alright, Mikuru?" came a voice calmly, snapping Mikuru out of her trance.

"Oh, y-yes, I'm fine Itsuki," she looked up to her left seeing the exhausted yet worried eyes of the esper Itsuki, forgetting that he was taking her home. "I was just thinking I suppose. About everything…" She smiled, "About us…"

Itsuki blushed as she said this, reaching for her hand as he laced their fingers together before he spoke, "And? What is it you've come up with?"

Mikuru giggled, feeling her heart pounding as she moves closer to him so that their arms were touching as well, "Hmm. Well, I believe that there will be many hardships ahead of us, but we will pull through. No matter what, and even if something happens that can't be unchanged then we will move along to find happiness again. But, only as long as we keep our memories and our friends close to us…"

Itsuki stopped walking, causing Mikuru to look up at him in confusing as she saw the sadness in his eyes, "Mikuru…I promise you that no matter what, we'll get through this together, with the help of our friends. I believe you Mikuru, you're right, this is a new beginning for all of us and we will overcome what it is that is happening. But there is one thing I want you to know Mikuru…something I've wanted to say for awhile now…"

Then without warning, Itsuki kissed her, bringing her tiny frame close to him as Mikuru closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as she stood up on her toes to reach him.

The kiss was not as needy or lustful as her first, but it was just as wanting. This kiss was their pure affection for each other, the one of desperation to show that despite that one day they will have their goodbyes from each other that they won't let the other go. Especially at such a terrifying time as now, after seeing how close Kyon had come to losing Haruhi as Itsuki almost lost Mikuru to that gang of kidnappers.

But just then they pulled back, trying to catch each other's breath as they both stared into the other's eyes.

"Itsuki…" Mikuru began as she gasped for air, "At first…The only reason I decided to be with you was because I was so lonely, but now, I just don't know what I want anymore…"

Itsuki smiled, pulling Mikuru into an embrace as he kissed her forehead and then pulled back once again gently putting his fingers to the girls chin to have her look up at him, "Mikuru…if the world would to end, would you please let me spend this last few moments with you at your side?"

Mikuru gasped in shock, feeling her heart about to burst as she saw the intense emotion n the younger boy's eyes. She felt herself about to cry before she replied. "Yes," she whispered before hiccupping and laying her head on Itsuki's chest as he held her tightly. "Yes Itsuki, I…I want to be by your side as well, always…"

Itsuki smiled once again as he laid his head on hers, inhaling her sweet scent as he rubbed her back till her sobbing became sniffles. They stayed that way for some time, almost as long as they did back at Itsuki's home till Mikuru finally pulled away and rubbed her last few tears away. She then smiled angelically up at him, before taking his hand and leading him to her house.

When they arrived, they kissed one last time and stayed there till Mikuru finally left him at her doorstep. As soon as she did so she went to her bedroom, watching her new lover walk home from her bedroom window until he was only a dot in the distance.

That night they dreamed about the other and even though they both only got a few hours of sleep, neither one had such an enthusiasm to go back to her school to see each other again.

**0o0o0o**

A few hours later back at the hospital Kyon had just opened his eyes slowly as he began to wake from his sleep. The blinding light from the window in the hospital lobby stunned his eyes to the brink of tears till he finally tossed his jacket over his head. Kyon did try to sleep some more, but his back began to ache from the chair and his jacket was beginning to suffocate him to the point of delirium, and so, even though he was weak and groggy, Kyon decided to get up. After a few stretched and yawns he made his way to the vending machine for some breakfast. The cafeteria wouldn't be open till noon, so to hold himself over for awhile Kyon treated himself to a Snickers bar and a Coke.

After Kyon had finished his breakfast he looked as his watch to see whether or not it was too early to visit Haruhi, and after debating with his head for over twenty minutes he decided to head on in.

Kyon wasn't sure if Haruhi was capable of eating on her own or if she would need a feeding tube for awhile, but he certainly hoped that she wasn't in pain. As Kyon made his way to Haruhi's room he was grateful that none of the nurses came to bother him. He gently opened her door and peeked in, smiling to himself as he saw his Haruhi sleeping peacefully.

Walking as quietly as he could Kyon grabbed a chair and say down beside her bed, gently taking her hand as he stared at her. Kyon couldn't remember if he ever saw Haruhi sleeping, she was always so energetic and hyper that he began to believe that she never slept. Kyon frowned at the thought, for so long he believed that nothing would ever happen to her. She was Haruhi Suzumiya after all! The Goddess of this universe! Yet here she was, lying in a hospital bed from a broken arm and internal bleeding after almost being stomped to death by a…well, thing? He couldn't help but think about the story of Hercules as a comparison. In the end, even the son of Zeus met his match.

Kyon closed his eyes tightly, trying to let the idea come into his mind. The feeling of even imagining such a thing happening to Haruhi made his heart ache. He squeezed her hand hard, trying to control himself before she woke up.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi, I should have told you the truth from the very beginning. I knew one day I was going to, but…Oh God, Haruhi…Please forgive me…You may not have gotten hurt if I had just told you…" Kyon's eyes began to sting as his vision became blurry. Never before had he felt in such a way that he had to cry, not even after all the frustration Haruhi had caused him, as well as the near death experiences and embarrassing moments. But the truth was, Haruhi had given him so many experiences and, well even fun, that he realized that perhaps he never wanted to go back to his old life. If you were to ask him right now if he wanted to he would probably shake his head and tell you no without even thinking about it. This was beyond what Haruhi wanted anymore, this was what he wanted! Kyon loved Haruhi, and anyone who tells him other wise is an…!

Haruhi stirred, causing Kyon to panic and rub his eyes quickly to not hurt his pride. Once she opened her eyes she yawned, wincing in pain slightly before turning her head and smile once she saw Kyon, "Hey…" she whispered casually as Kyon felt his excitement coming back.

"Good morning," Kyon said gently, "How are you feeling?"

"Meh," Haruhi answer as she rolled her eyes, "The Doc said he was surprised how quickly I was recovering, he even said that my broken arm is only slightly sprained now, but I suppose that it's because I really want to get out of here…" Haruhi frowned. She slowly began to remember what Yuki had told her before they were attacked by those huge blue things.

"Hey Kyon," Haruhi said naturally as she stared up at the ceiling, "What am I?"

The day Kyon knew would come had finally arrived, but none the less he felt like he wasn't prepared for it.

"Haruhi, you're…" Kyon swallowed before he began again, turning his head slightly as to not panic from seeing the confused expression in her eyes, "I suppose to make it simple…You're God Haruhi. Whatever you truly want, you have the great potential of making it happen. I wasn't kidding when I told you the world was definitely going in an interesting direction with you in it. Also, whenever you want some sort of well mystery to happen it can come into motion. Like when the computer club's president went missing or when Yuki played guitar so perfectly. The reason why you can do everything you want to do! And yet, somehow get away with it. Ah…I think that's how it works anyway, Itsuki could explain it so much better than me…"

"Itsuki?" Haruhi asked looking a little annoyed now, "What does he know about this?"

Kyon sighed, rubbing his neck as he still fears looking at her.

"Itsuki…Is an esper, Haruhi."

Haruhi gasped, trying it hard to believe him but he couldn't help but stare at the seriousness on his face.

"And Mikuru, is a time traveler from the future, while Yuki is…an alien of some kind. We were all brought together because you wanted them there, and they too have known what you are all along…"

Haruhi felt close to tears, for so long she wanted this. To find out the excitement of adventure, and have the world at her finger tips! But this…this was too much. Haruhi suddenly then felt angry and hurt, if this was all true then that means they were all lying and keeping this from her from the very beginning, and if all this was true, then that means…

"Kyon…" Haruhi whispered angrily before noticing that he hadn't responded or even looked at her yet. Suddenly she yelled, not even wincing from the pain, "Look at me!"

Kyon flinched, never seeing Haruhi so angry before, not even whenever she got extremely ticked off at him. But once he took a closer look at her, he noticed that she looked so…hurt.

"Get out Kyon! I don't want to see you again!"

Kyon looked at Haruhi in shock, trying to grasp why Haruhi was growing so angry all of a sudden, "But, Haruhi…I lov-"

"Shut up! Don't say it! If that's true, then it's only because I wanted you to! It's fake! It's not real! You can't possibly mean it!" Haruhi began to shake her head and scream uncontrollably until she quietly sobbed, "You-you don't really…"

Kyon stared shocked, never had seen Haruhi this way. He clenched his fists and got on the bed straddling her hips as he kissed her forcefully, only pulling back once Haruhi tried to bite his tongue, "Haruhi! I know I love you! How could I be a figment of your imagination if I was born before you! I'm not some image you brought up to manipulate! You have potential to change events Haruhi, but you cannot control them!"

Haruhi looked up terrified. She had never seen Kyon so angry before but she was all relieved at the same time, "Do…do you mean it..?"

Kyon smiled, and kissed her again before laying on the bed next to her as he held her close to him, "Yes Haruhi. I love you, because I know deep down that I couldn't go through a boring world without you there to enlighten it. Perhaps…it was not you who sent me to find you, but I was the one who chose to be with you."

Haruhi finally smiled, trying to get as close to him as possible without moving or hurting herself to much. And soon, they had both fallen asleep together, as the nurses giggled and 'awed' before pulling the curtain to not disturb them.


	10. Playfulness

**Authors Notes:** Guess what!? There's slight lemon in this chapter, w00t! And plot! Double w00t!

Enjoy.

**Chapter Ten: Playfulness** (_iWillhexyou_)

Haruhi was the first to wake and to her surprise and delight she was still wrapped in Kyon's arms. She stayed still for she didn't want to wake him up quite yet. There had been many an occasion where Kyon had fallen asleep during class and Haruhi had observed him. But this was different type of sleep and Haruhi could tell from the look of contentment on his face. He looked like the same old Kyon only less stressed and less anxious, it was a cute side of Kyon but Haruhi decided she liked the 'awake' Kyon better.

Pulling away from him just enough to get her lips closer to his ear Haruhi let out a very loud, "Hey!" that had Kyon jumping out of his skin.

"What the hell!?" he cried looking down at a smirking Haruhi. His frown quickly turned into a small smile, "Well it's nice to know that you're still crazy."

"It's not nice to call your Brigade leader slash love crazy," Haruhi replied playfully.

"But if it's true..," Kyon began.

Haruhi slapped him in the chest which caused her body to move forward into his. At some point when they were sleeping Haruhi had wrapped her leg around Kyon's and had been oblivious to it until their hips suddenly crashed into each other. This made Haruhi's eyes grow large whereas Kyon snapped his shut and as a reflex wrapped his arms tighter around her.

Kyon was a normal teenager after all, who couldn't help but react when a cute girl pressed herself against him. But it happened quicker than he expected, because it was Haruhi against him and he couldn't pull away in time as she immediately felt his arousal.

Although Haruhi had never been in this type of situation, considering she only had her first kiss a few weeks ago, she wasn't stupid. A long while ago she had told Kyon she was a normal girl with normal urges but it had never been physical. Now here she was, her petite figure against Kyon's long figure, with a painful yet burning fire erupting between her legs. When Kyon tried to pull away she stopped him with a long and passionate kiss.

As the kiss deepened Haruhi began to slide beneath Kyon and it wasn't until they were forced to stop for breath that she realized she was completely beneath him. She always imagined herself being the dominate one in a relationship and she always imagined herself on top, but Kyon's soft lips kissing the nap of her neck made her body arc back against the pillow completely content with letting him be in charge for once.

Kyon was surprised that Haruhi was just lying beneath him and letting him run the show, then again he was also surprised with his own behavior. He had never done anything like this except in a few dreams that Haruhi may or may not have snuck into. Still, the soft white skin on her neck was tempting and the fact that she was clinging to him made him continue.

Haruhi wasn't sure how Kyon had developed such an amazing ability to multitask but he was good at it and she sure wasn't complaining. His lips were kissing, licking, and nipping at her neck all at once while his hands were caressing the bare skin of her back where the hospital gown didn't cover. His hands were incredibly soft, something Haruhi would suspect from Itsuki but not Kyon.

Suddenly he stopped everything and Haruhi couldn't help the cry of dissatisfaction that escaped her lips.

"Your parents…?" Kyon questioned breathlessly, his eyes darting to the closed door.

"Gone," Haruhi managed to whisper, "went to pick up my grandparents, they won't be back till later." Haruhi was happy to see Kyon lose that, 'we could get caught any minute look' and it didn't take long before Kyon picked up where he left off. Only this time Kyon's hands went for the clip that was on the lower part of Haruhi's hospital gown, his fingers poking the ticklish spot on her sides which made Haruhi giggle as she pressed her forehead against Kyon's shoulder.

His hands meanwhile slipped under her gown and began caressing her tiny but full hips. If Haruhi thought she was on fire before she was now a volcano and the only way she could stop herself from moaning was diving her lips into Kyon's neck.

Kyon wasn't sure how Haruhi knew but somehow the first place her lips hit was the tender spot just below his ear. His hands stopped as he allowed Haruhi to experiment with his neck, she did this twirl thing with her tongue that made Kyon intake a sharp breath. She certainly was a goddess in his opinion and as much as he was enjoying this, and they would definitely continue this later, his hands began making circles on her hips and were slowly crossing to her stomach.

Haruhi's lips halted and she gasped as Kyon ran his hands further up her sides. There was no way Haruhi had ever suspected him of being so bold. This was obviously a test to see who would crack first and Haruhi didn't want to lose, but Kyon was damn near forcing her to. So swallowing hard Haruhi slipped her right hand between herself and Kyon and grabbed what started this.

Moaning, Kyon buried his face in Haruhi's hair which still managed to smell like sweet flowers even after a night in the hospital, "Haruhi…don't!" he rasped as she deliberately began to run her hand up and down his member.

"But I want to," Haruhi whispered seductively," and what the Brigade leader wants, she gets."

'For once I won't disagree,' thought Kyon as he pulled back just enough to kiss her again. This wasn't that romantic fantasy he had had time and time again that he always told himself he wasn't having. But with his current position he was defenseless, Haruhi may be beneath him but she was certainly in control.

Kyon's thumb was just gracing the band of Haruhi's panty line when there was a sudden knock at the door. In one point five seconds Kyon was off Haurhi and not a second to late because an older nurse walked in with a tray of food. Haruhi quickly grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her exposed lower half.

"Good morning Miss Suzumiya," the nurse said cheerfully, "hope you enjoyed your nap," she giggled looking to Kyon who couldn't hide his blush that crept into his cheeks.

"Sorry…it won't happen again," Kyon apologized

The nurse only smiled as she set down the lunch tray, "Don't worry about it, at this rate Miss Suzumiya is healing there was no serious damage done. We're all just happy that a young, pretty girl like yourself wasn't seriously injured."

Kyon waited for Haruhi to say something but she didn't and when Kyon looked at her he saw the faintish signs of her cheeks going pink. Haruhi was embarrassed? It was definitely one of the very few times he'd seen her that way.

"Well, both of you have a pleasant afternoon, I'll be back in a little while to run some tests," the nurse continued as she propped the door open and left the couple alone.

"That was close!" sighed Haruhi finally allowing herself to breathe, "Geez Kyon, learn to control yourself next time!"

'Me?' Kyon's mind questioned. But he was in no mood to argue, he was still trying to recover from his momentary heart attack.

"Although," Haruhi continued as she smoothed out her blanket, "it was totally worth it!"

Kyon looked down and nodded at Haruhi's agreement. He took a seat beside her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist while Haruhi rested her head on Kyon's shoulder.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you something," Haruhi said, her smirk returning.

Kyon looked down at her questioningly, afraid of what she would say but as her smirk softened into a sweet smile he smiled back.

"I love you," she whispered very sweet and innocently.

"Love you too," Kyon replied before his eyes grew heavy and once again they fell asleep in each others arms.

**0o0o0o**

Itsuki was afraid of what he would find. He would've been much less anxious if Mikuru or Yuki were with him, but he had insisted they go to school. If there was something dangerous working around a closed space only he had the powers to stop them and he couldn't risk having anyone else get hurt.

It just didn't make sense that a closed space that Haruhi had destroyed just mysteriously came back for no reason. What made less sense was that Haruhi's subconscious couldn't stop it, if the creature had the ability to harm their master who knew what else they were capable of.

Itsuki had already checked the closed space Haruhi had destroyed twice but found nothing. Like the first time it was shut and obliviated so Itsuki was checking out a few more previous closed spaces. He was now in the area of the first closed space he had brought Kyon for and everything seemed fine, this is till he saw a strange barley visible white line in the sky.

Itsuki's eyes widened, he had closed this space for sure, his colleagues and himself, but there above him was the opening. Pulling out his cell phone he called a few other espers that he knew lived in the area. They needed to do a full sweep of the area and they needed to do it fast. Not bothering to wait for the others Itsuki transported himself into the closed space alone. It looked exactly the same as last time and it seemed completely deserted.

**o0o0**(_MajorKris_)**0o0o**

Its true that the setting was the same as usual; Cold, dark, and creepy. Itsuki never really got used to the feeling, and every time he entered a closed space the hair on the back of his neck always stood up. The closed space was indeed empty however and not even Haruhi's blue giants had perked up yet. With his guard up Itsuki began to take a stroll, making sure to keep a close eye on his surroundings until his other colleagues showed up.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long.

"Yo! Itsuki!"

Itsuki looked up and smiled one he realized it was his fellow esper Dimitri, "Good to see you," came Itsuki's voice casually his good friend floated gracefully down next to him.

"Dude I gotta tell ya, there's this hot babe I was flirting with and you dragged me away from her, yo! You owe me!" Dimitri was kidding of course, giving Itsuki a punch in the arm as they both laughed.

Dimitri began to speak again, "So, any leads on why the spaces keep reappearing? You said that the Suzumiya chick was fine, right? I mean I know she is, but well, you know."

Itsuki shook his head in as he responded, "No. This is something completely different…"

Suddenly the sky grew darker, but the area was highlighted with a bright blue light. Itsuki and Dimitri just watched in silence, already knowing what was about to happen. Predicable enough a blue giant appeared, giving out a huge and mighty roar before it began its usual rampage among the area. Itsuki and Dimitri nodded to each other, preparing for battle. Dimitri looked ecstatic as he created a bright red force field around himself, quickly letting out a battle cry before punching the giant head on as Itsuki aimed for its spine.

Within five minutes many other espers had shown up, quickly taking turns as they all fought to damage the alien. Soon it collapsed, creating a massive earthquake as several cheers and 'woots' of victory were heard. The monster soon turned into stardust, covering the closed space in a mythical glow as it too began to slowly fade away.

"Good work as usual, eh mate?" came the voice of another esper named Sydney who patted Itsuki on the back causing him to smile, even though he still felt uneasy. Eventually many of them quickly left as fast as they came leaving Itsuki alone once again as he watched the space take its last few moments. After a few hours of solitude Itsuki decided to depart, walking down an alley way to avoid street traffic. Unfortunately, oblivious to Itsuki, a sudden white light appeared in the sky, before quickly turning into a deep shade of blood red.

Itsuki decided to head to Mikuru's house around five, for she had graciously asked him over for dinner before they departed last night. On his way however he noticed a tiny flower shop and decided to make a purchase of bright orange and yellow lilies for his little Mikuru and after a moment of embarrassment from the flower shop woman who gave him a few comments like, "Oh! Such a wonderful boyfriend you are!" and, "Awww, you sure know how to treat a lady!" Itsuki continued on his way.

The young esper was tempted to use a taxi to save him a walk but then again it's not like he couldn't use the exercise, but his train of thought was cut off once someone bumped into him causing him to fall over; Thankfully for his sake not damaging the flowers as he did so.

Itsuki looked up immediately as in to apologize to the person, (even though he knew it wasn't his fault) but instead gasped in shock from the familiar face in looking down at him.

"R…Ryoko?" Itsuki questioned in surprised, trying now to play dumb, "I thought you were transferred to another school."

Ryoko just continued to stare down at him, her deep blue hair gracefully flowing down as usual, but her clothes were consisting of a new casual style. She was wearing a baby blue shirt with long baggy jeans that actually fitted her pretty well as she had a simple pair of blue flip-flops on.

Itsuki turned his head away as the tension boiled up from the silence. He then slowly scrambled to his feet picking up the lilies as he did so, and bowed politely. He did not feel the need to pick a fight with her at this time.

"Sorry for running into you…See you around then."

Ryoko grinned as he walked around her, looking up at the sky before she spoke more sternly, "Stop!"

Itsuki was frozen. He had stopped right when she said those words and it doesn't take much for Itsuki to realize what she might have planned. He felt that the alien girl was out to end his life. Ryoko then forced him to turn around as a few fast spoken inaudible words came from her lips, sensing his shock as suddenly the bright, blood red light in the sky began to expand, consuming Ryoko and the esper both inside a new type of closed space. Unfortunately this time, the rest of the town and soon the planet were covered in it as well.

"Wh-what?" Itsuki's stuttered as he struggled to grasp what was happening. "Are you the one doing this? Tell me! You know what's going on don't you Ryoko?"

Ryoko only gave her innocent looking smile as she continued to hold him still. No one, not even an esper, can get out of her bonds. But none the less she answered him sweetly, "No. I'm not the one responsible for why the closed spaces are suddenly going out of control, but I believe that is it happening because there is a virus in the system."

"A…Virus?" Itsuki whispered softly finding it hard to believe that anyone would refer to a closed space as some type of computer network device.

"Yes. A virus. At least, from my standpoint that's what I would call it. You humans always find such weird reasons or names for such simple things. Just wait and you'll see" Replied Ryoko slyly.

Just as Ryoko finished her sentence white crystals had appeared, but soon they began to match the blood red sky as the giant once again awakened. Itsuki almost felt himself cry out in fear as it hollered a cry so incredibly massive that Itsuki felt that his ears were going to explode. Suddenly, the beast began to cry out in pain and without warning or delay it transformed to a horrid black color, while it's usually white eyes became a deadly color of red and gold.

"Wh-What's happening?" Itsukis whispered.

**0o0o0o **_(iWillhexyou)_

Ryoko laughed maliciously, "What's the matter Itsuki? Big, bad esper scared for once? Well you should be! What's happening to Haruhi can't be stopped, even if she wanted it to it would still happen and there is nothing you or anyone else can do."

Itsuki's eyes narrowed as they rested on Ryoko. He was terribly awake that there was a creature on the loose that was now a threat to everyone. The more time he wasted the harder it would be to cover it up, but there was one thing he needed to get past and that was Ryoko, it seemed quite difficult considering that now she had shoved him to the ground; her foot putting quite a bit of pressure on his chest.

"Ryoko let me get up! That thing could easily kill you and everyone around here! Just let me up and I promise I will help you!"

"I'm not the one who needs saving." Ryoko snapped, removing her foot from Itsuki's chest and kicking him hard in the stomach, "If I die I won't feel pain but you and your precious little Mikuru will!"

Rage suddenly burned through Itsuki's blood. He thought maybe he could help but he was running out of time and she obviously didn't want his protection.

"Alright, Ryoko…" Itsuki hissed grabbing her ankle, "play time is over!" At that point he pulled with all his strength, his will and power to move suddenly growing stronger and before she could react she fell backwards to the ground. That gave Itsuki time to crouch into a fighting position and when Ryoko tried to raise herself Itsuki's foot met her jaw.

Standing, Itsuki looked up at the new and deadly giant, it had somewhat shrunk bit it was tearing down buildings at rapid speed. Not bothering to look at Ryoko he took off towards the giant's directions.

That proved to be more difficult than he thought. There was a large mob of people running through the streets coming from the direction he was so desperately trying to get too. There were a lot of screaming and pushy people but Itsuki pushed back and slowly but surely made his way through the crowd at which point he took off at full speed.

Damn the thing had changed dramatically and Itsuki wasn't sure what form of action to take. He was usually stronger in closed spaces, but for some reason his powers seemed to be at low frequency. But he had to try, for Mikuru, his friends, and the sake of anyone who in the area was still alive, he had too.

Charging forward Itsuki extended his hands and sent out a strong wave of energy. It came out of his hands like yellow sparks and they exploded into more midway before hitting the intended target, Itsuki was relieved to see that he made the giant wobble backwards only problem was that its fiery gaze now settled on Itsuki.

"Fuck!" Itsuki hissed as the giant began walking towards him. He extended his hands outward once again and sent another wave of energy but this time it did nothing. The monster just paused then continued moving toward him.

'Time to go to plan B.,' Itsuki thought, taking a few steps backward he could already hear the sirens and knew the police couldn't get involved. Raising his arm and swinging it as if he were throwing a baseball Itsuki sent a searing energy fireball right for the giant's stomach.

When it hit the giant screamed with pain and fell to its knees. The spot Itsuki's had hit began to sizzle with heat but it wasn't enough.

The energy ball had left Itsuki weak and made his legs fell like water. But he needed one more to totally obliterate the thing once and for all.

Cringing in pain as he raised his arm again Itsuki swung his arm, nearly passing out, but he got the giant right in the head with one last blast. It began to fade as it screamed but he did not care. The sirens were a block away and he had stumbled into a nearby alley. He felt weaker than ever and had only one thought run through his mind, he wanted to see Mikuru.


	11. Lost

**Chapter Eleven: Lost**(i_Willhexyou_)

Yuki was in the clubroom but for the first time she wasn't reading, she was pacing. She had been in there since she completed her classes, and after taking the IQ test the school decided that she only needed to take the required forth year classes and then she was free.

As the end of the day bell rang it felt so strange to not have Haruhi burst through the door energetically or have Mikuru begin preparing tea; she missed the hyper ball of pep and hoped she'd be back soon, but until then Yuki decided to safe guard the clubroom.

Mikuru would not be here today, she had told Yuki she was going to meet up with Itsuki. Yuki prayed they would actually do some thinking over the current situation. Yuki had her own ideas but there was always some flaw and maybe Itsuki or Mikuru could fill the pieces of the puzzle. But she doubted it; they were probably doing what teenage humans call, 'making out.'

When starring out the window and thinking Yuki had missed the first knock on the door, but the second caught her attention and she strode casually across the room to open it.

"Taniguchi," Yuki gasped, her violet eyes widening, "What are you doing here?"

With a small blush creeping on his cheeks Taniguchi replied, "I came to see how you were doing. I didn't expect to see you at school after all you've been through but I was happy that you did."

'Oh lord,' he thought, 'that was so lame! What happened to your coolness?!'

Smiling lightly, Yuki gestured for him to enter and he did very happily as she shut the door behind him.

"I'm perfectly fine, just a little exhausted," Yuki said, turning toward him, she just now noticed how beautiful and brown his eyes were.

"Why don't you go home then?" He asked, "After all, Haruhi won't be back for a few days."

"True, but I feel like I have an obligation to watch the place. Haruhi would kill me if I let the computer club snatch it."

"Oh I don't think you need to worry about that, the pip squeak wouldn't dare to try and steal anything from Haruhi, I don't think anyone would."

Yuki suddenly broke into a wide smile that lit up her face but it faded as a cut on her cheek suddenly re-opened. "Ouch," she whispered, throwing her hand over her cheek.

"So you did get hurt," Taniguchi stated with concern in his voice as he stepped toward Yuki. He was forced to look down considering he towered over her but the height wasn't the reason he couldn't look into her bright eyes, it was because she refused to look up at him.

"I'm fine," she said timidly, taking a step backward only to bump into the wall behind her.

Taniguchi took another step forward and reached for her wrist. Gently he moved it down so that he could look at her face. But stopped it and moved his hand so that he was cupping her chin. "Yuki, look at me," he whispered, "let me see."

Yuki felt her cheeks burn. She didn't want to look at him, she couldn't, but he put a slight amount of pressure on her chin so she was forced to meet his burning gaze.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked, leaning closer to her.

She simply shook her head. Her heart, which she had monitored out of habit, skipped a beat and she realized she was taking shorter breaths.

"What a shame," continued Taniguchi, feeling his own nervousness rise and his confidence die down slightly, "Because you are beautiful, definitely smart, and brave, and I… I think I'm falling for you."

Yuki swallowed hard, her stomach suddenly dropping, he was only an inch from her face and she couldn't help but notice her heart skipped another beat. Her mind drew out a fog as she tried to process what was happening. For the first time Yuki was unsure, unknowing, unable to move, completely paralyzed from the actions of the human boy in front of her. Then, the inch between them was gone as he gently laid his lips over hers and she could no longer think, let alone count her heart beats.

**O0o0o0o0o **

"My god Kyon it's bigger than I thought!"

"Haruhi, could you keep your voice down?" scolded Kyon.

"What? Is it a crime to speak the truth? Let me feel it again!"

"No," Kyon protested.

"Common! I'm bored Kyon, now let me feel it!"

The nurse who was standing right outside the door only smiled. Contrary to what the rest of the hospital was probably thinking the nurse could out tell them for she had witness a very amusing scene. The young girl had her hand clasped around the boy's arm and was observing his muscle, the sight was so cute that she hated to interrupt it but she had to.

"Sorry to break things up kiddies, but I need to examine Miss Suzumiya."

"Secretly meaning I'm getting a lot of shots," Haruhi said, releasing Kyon's arm.

The nurse just chuckled and sure enough she reached for a needle.

Haruhi leaned over to Kyon and asked, "Can I use my powers to un-invent the needle?"

Kyon shook his head and playfully scolded her, "I don't think that would be a very good idea, but you can hold my hand," Kyon offered.

Haruhi took it of course and closed her eyes. God how she hated needles!

One bandage later the nurse had left, leaving the pair alone, muttering things like, "Amazing," and "She's one lucky girl."

After the nurse left Haruhi began to look sheepishly at the floor and then said, "Guess my parents went to get Papa and Grammy for nothing."

"It's better than some things," Kyon said, still holding her hand, "You really had all of us scared for a second," he paused, "Haruhi, I hate to ask but did it hurt?"

Haruhi nodded, "So much that I don't know why I'm still alive. It had felt like my whole body suffocating."

"I just…" Kyon said with a sigh. "They didn't seem to want to harm you the first time. So why now? Why would they try to hurt the one whom created them? Why would they try to take you away from me?" asked Kyon in a hushed voice before suddenly taking Haruhi in a fierce hug.

"Actually Kyon," Haruhi whispered, burying her head in his chest so he wouldn't see her tears, "it seems like something's always trying to take you from me."

Kyon didn't say anything but kissed the top of her head. He knew she was crying because he could feel his shirt getting wet but he refused to let her go.

Something was deadly wrong in the universe and Kyon wondered if he was the only one, aside Haruhi and his friends, who could tell. It was like something else was trying to take over. At this thought Kyon took a sharp breath, could someone else be trying to take control of the universe? And if they were did that make Haruhi their target?

He couldn't think like this, it hurt too much. To distract himself Kyon pulled away from Haruhi and gently began to kiss her tears away. Even her tears tasted sweet to him and once he had her cheeks dry his lips made their way to hers. She leaned into him, her arms slipping around his neck, as she opened her lips to meet his. There was no tongue battle this time; they both met halfway and just enjoyed being in each other's arms.

Eventually Haruhi pulled away from the kiss to trail her own soft ones on Kyon's jaw line. She took her time, taking in the taste of him and memorizing the shape of him with her lips. They soon trailed down his neck and she nuzzled her face in his shoulder.

"Kyon," she said, "I hope you already know that after school tomorrow I'm going to pounce on you."

"How do you know you'll be in school tomorrow?" Kyon asked with a small smile, enjoying the image of Haruhi pouncing on him.

"Just a feeling, but even if I get stuck staying home I'm going to find some way to get to you. Remember I always get what I want."

Kyon gently began to caress her back, knowing they really shouldn't. They had almost been caught once before and not to mention her parents would be back soon. But damn, when Haruhi's slim figure and perky breasts leaned into him he couldn't help himself.

As Kyon's hand made a second or third trip down her back it suddenly made a turn and this time ran up her side. He could hear her small moan against his shoulder as he continued further up her waist.

"I never knew you were so adventurous Kyon," she said, "I like it."

Kyon smile turned into a sly grin, she may be the queen of adventure in public, but when the door was closed he was suddenly the adventurer, a part he had never seen himself playing.

As his left hand lingered around her breasts his other hand made its way under her blanket till it rested on her knee. She had very skinny, very lovely shaped legs and Kyon took his sweet time running his hand slowly back up to her hip. When he looked down he saw Haruhi looking up at him with lust and innocent wonderment.

'Bet none of those other boyfriends ever did this,' Kyon thought to himself. He knew they hadn't, a part of Kyon secretly imagined that Haruhi had saved herself just for him. Well, whether it was that or if no other guy had ever touched her because they were too afraid he didn't care, she was all his.

Kyon leaned forward so his lips were near her ear and whispered, "I've got a confession Haruhi. I've wanted to do this ever since I first laid eyes on you back when you first did your introduction speech."

"Wha…" Haruhi began before Kyon's tongue licked her ear, eventually lightly biting the lob.

Haruhi took a sharp intake of breath and tightened her hold around his neck. His kisses down her neck, which had been innocent and gentle at first, suddenly made her skin turn to fire. Not to mention Kyon's hand that was on her hip began to caress her.

She felt his smile on her neck as he continued, "No not that."

"Then what?" rasped Haruhi, her mind racing with a million possibilities.

"This," Kyon said, suddenly pinching her ass.

"Ouch!" Haruhi cried as she jumped. "That's not nice Kyon!" she tried to scold, but failed with the fit of laughter that escaped her throat.

"Couldn't resist," Kyon apologized moving his hand back down her leg.

Haruhi noticed that the knot was forming again in her stomach and it only got tighter as Kyon ran his hand further up her leg. He was just at the bottom of her night gown he stopped to claim her lips. His thumb and his tongue both began to make little circles and Haruhi sword she could stay like this forever.

But Kyon finally pulled his lips away when neither could go without air. He looked at her lips which were now swelled from his little bites but he couldn't resist, as soon as his lungs were satisfied he returned his lips to hers.

His hand however was going higher and higher up her leg and Haruhi froze when he finally reached her thigh.

"Kyon…' she moaned, resting her forehead on his cheek. She wanted something, actually her body demanded something but she wasn't sure what.

"Sorry Haruhi," Kyon then said suddenly, removing his hand and pulling down her night gown, "we'll have to finish this another time."

"But…" Haruhi whispered before she heard the sound of her father's voice which was Kyon's cue to get back in his chair.

Crossing her arms over her chest Haruhi huffed and whined, "Damn them all!"

**O0o0o0 **(_MajorKris_)

Mikuru was definitely in a good mood, possibly the happiest she's ever been in. The person she was learning to love from was coming over for dinner; the roast she was preparing was almost done cooking in the oven, the table was set and decorated, and Mikuru was in her most beautiful form. She wore a lovely red dress, which fit her figure very well as it was held up by two thin spaghetti straps. She also had lips stick and eyeliner on, even though she was a natural beauty and did not need it, and her hair was tired back into a lovely bun as she wore a matching pair of red high heels.

Tonight was going to be perfect. An actual first date! Mikuru was so excited that she felt a strong urge to dance and giggle as she cooked, but instead she tried to concentrate on frosting the chocolate cake she backed just yesterday. After an hour or so of last minute touches and cutting the now tender roast, she sat and waited patiently in the loving room for Itsuki to arrive.

Soon, Mikuru began to feel worried and on edge. Not because of the fact that it was now time for Itsuki to arrive, but because her excitement became nervousness. She had to re-check herself in the mirror every thirty seconds, and even began to debate whether to change her dress or not. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity of only ten minutes that Mikuru 'really' began to worry. She knew that Itsuki wasn't the type to be late. Ten minutes soon turned into thirty, forty, then eventually an hour. Mikuru turned from the point of worry to anxiety. She then decided to try and call him, grateful he had given her his home phone number in case of emergencies. When she got no answer Mikuru began to feel fear.

Could something have happened to him on the way here? Did perhaps a new closed space open? She gasped as she thought this. He could be hurt!

Mikuru's sudden train of thought was cut off as she heard a loud crash outside. She quickly ran into the yard, heels and all, and nearly screamed from what she saw.

The creature was huge and massive, consisting of a mix of black and blue as it roared in might to the screaming horde of people trying to run away from it. It was only a few seconds later that the screaming got louder as the residence of the city ran through her yard in an attempt to get away from the red-eyed creature. Many of those who to lived in the same apartment building as Mikuru ran outside as well before running with the crowd while others stayed to get photos of the beast with their phones and cameras. Luckily for them however, it headed toward a different direction, sparing poor Mikuru's home and their lives. The young time traveler knew she had to find Itsuki, she ran into the crowd of people, running in the opposite direction of them as she did her best to not run into someone as she did so.

It was then that a massive explosion erupted as flames consumed the glowing giant, causing it to roar in pain before it collapsed and turned into stardust. It fell onto a building as it fell, spreading concrete and glass everywhere as the debris was led by gravity to the ground. Mikuru had ducked into an alley as it happened, thankfully getting her out of the way as a massive heap of stone landed just behind her.

Mikuru caught her breath as she laid there in the alley, thankful that it all didn't end for her just then. As she laid there Mikuru knew she recognized what attacked the beast instantly, knew exactly who it was that took it down. She got up from the ground, not even noticing that the bottom of her dress was torn now. She began calling her love's name as she left the alley from the other side, trying to voice over the screams of others who too were looking for loved ones they got separated from during the confusion.

Mikuru ran further into the city, cringing at the sight of the devastating damage as she tried hard to walk on by without noticing the blood and limbs of those who weren't fortunate enough to get away as she continued to find her esper. Soon, Mikuru found herself in another alley, trying her best not to cry from another sight of having to watch parents holding what little remained of their children they found, or from the desperate looks of young men and woman trying to locate their boyfriends, girlfriends, husbands and wives as well. Mikuru nearly screamed as one man hugged her out of no where before he quickly pulled back, apologizing once he realized that Mikuru was not his daughter, and then did his best to quickly walk away from her as his eyes filled with tears.

After an hour or so of searching Mikuru broke down and finally began to cry. She collapsed on her knees as she covered her face in her hands, trying her best to not give up hope for Itsuki.

How could something so horrible like this happen? What kind of creature had caused so much destruction? Mikuru's heart began to ache to the point of desperation as she let out a huge high pitched scream down the alley for Itsuki; hearing only an echo down the hallow and empty buildings of pain that reflected her very soul at that moment.

It was then that she heard it, a loud groan and gasp just a few feet in front of her. Mikuru flinched as she heard it, thinking maybe it was an injured man. She forced herself up to try and assist whoever it was; wanted to do something to help. As Mikuru got to him however, she noticed that he was covered in slight dust and debris which, luckily for Mikuru, was light enough for her to lift off of him, revealing a brown, boyish hairstyle, a school uniform and a figure that reminded Mikuru immediately of…

"Itsuki!" she cried in both fear and relief as she gently shook him in an attempt to wake the boy up. After many repeats of his name from Mikuru he finally did, seeing her face directly above him; making him believe that he died and Mikuru was his angel to greet him.

"Mi-Mikuru…" Itsuki whispered as he tried to get up, failing the attempt as he quickly fell back down as he got into a coughing fit from all the dust Mikuru had cleaned off him. It was suddenly then that he realized Mikuru caught him and turned him on his back as he gently laid his head on her lap.

"D-don't move so much…You don't have enough energy yet…"

Itsuki smiled as he heard her, noticing that she was trying really hard not to cry right at the moment. He brought his arm up and laid his open palm against her cheek as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about me; everything's alright, nothings broken,"

Mikuru could only nod her head and smile down at him as she grabbed his hand and kissed it. It was that small gesture that got Itsuki to get a closer look at her. Her hair was tied back but was now messy and out of place, her dress was dirty from the dirt and dust she had to walk through, and even her eyeliner was lacking as it ran down her cheeks from the tears she must have been shedding as she looked for him. But yet, she was so beautiful all the same time and Itsuki was overjoyed that he had gotten to see her.

"You look so lovely, Mikuru…I'm so sorry that I didn't make it on time..."

Mikuru shook her head and smiled, replying in a shaky voice, "I was so worried, I thought perhaps maybe something had…Had…I thought that maybe you were killed!" Mikuru shut her eyes tightly, feeling Itsuki then get up and kiss her, despite the pain and sore aches in his body. It was then that he remembered Ryoko and quickly pulled back from the kiss and stared directly at Mikuru.

"Mikuru, we need to get to the hospital right away," Itsuki then quickly but painfully forced his body up, grabbing Itsuki's hand as he finally did so as they began to run towards the direction of the hospital. Mikuru was confused as he said this but only nodded and followed obediently, letting him go so that he wouldn't have to drag her as they ran.

"Itsuki…That monster that attacked just now, it's from a closed space right? Do you know how it got out?"

Itsuki shook his head, amazed how fast Mikuru could run in heels as they continued before stopping once Itsuki realized a quicker way to reach their destination.

"I have a feeling, but I can't be sure. We need to get to Haruhi and then find Yuki in order to be sure,"

Mikuru looked up in confusion again but then suddenly cried out in surprise as Itsuki picked her up and began to carry her bridal style, causing her to wrap her arms tightly around his neck and scream as Itsuki used his abilities to then levitate them to Haruhi's destination. Mikuru only looked back for a moment, felling her heart sink once again as they left all the pain and destruction behind.


	12. Light

**Chapter Twelve: Light** (_MajorKris_)

Yuki felt like her body was about to give out and collapse to the floor. Never before had anyone done this with her, not has anyone even been this close to her. The feeling was overwhelming yet it felt so wonderful. Yuki felt her body heating up, unable to think, unable to move, unable to comprehend. Did humans feel this way often? No wonder her fellow classmates enjoyed doing this so much, it was…Amazing.

Luckily for Yuki however as her legs gave out Taniguchi sensed it and quickly but carefully wrapped his arms around her to hold her up, causing Yuki to moan as she shyly kissed him back, feeling her cheeks burn red from the embarrassment yet nervousness from her amateur kissing techniques. It was only till after another minute that they pulled back for air, panting and blushing until Taniguchi pulled back scratching the back of his head.

"Heh-eh, sorry Yuki. I just couldn't help myself I suppose but…I did mean what I said," Taniguchi was definitely trying to hard, but he managed not to show his blush to much as he turned away and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Yuki however just stared back up at him with a smile as if she was in a daze. For so long she wanted to have the feeling of passion in her life just like the characters in the romance stories she read, and now she no longer needed a book to help her describe the imagine of it. This was definitely going to be a wonderful memory to her.

Taniguchi couldn't help but turn to look at her and not laugh slightly from how cute she looked. Yuki was holding her blushing red cheeks as she smiled and giggled, shaking her head over and over, the sight only made Taniguchi's heart cling to her even more.

The moment was then interrupted however as a long, loud buzzing noise came from the Brigade leader's computer, causing both Yuki and Taniguchi to cover their ears before it stopped. Taniguchi quickly turned and threw a pen he was carrying at it, which abruptly somehow caused the noise to stop.

"What the hell was that?!" He yelled, somewhat expecting the computer to explain itself for ruining the mood.

"I'll take a look at it," said Yuki calmly as her blush began to fade finally. She walked around the desk, taking a seat in the chair in front of it as she stared amazed about the sudden context of zeros and ones consuming the computer screen. Yuki read the binary carefully, taking precaution to read it as she then let out a gasp. Taniguchi looked toward her in worry at first only to hear Yuki cry out in surprise. "Master?!"

"Master?! What do you mean master?!" cried out Taniguchi, suddenly looking heart broken once he realized that his little Yuki was having a kinky online conversation of some kind with her computer!!

Yuki looked over at him, suddenly realizing that he would have no way of understanding, "N-No it's not anything like that…Taniguchi I'm…"

Yuki swallowed, her heart was beating quickly again, but for a different reason this time. She knew what it was though, it was fear, and the emotion of it was linked to the fear of rejection or resentment once she told him the truth. Yuki looked away, trying to go back to reading the binary carefully until Taniguchi suddenly put his hand on her shoulder, leaning down next to her as he waited.

Yuki had somewhat calmed down, he had no idea what was going on but he definitely wanted an answer. Could what she was about to tell him be about what the club Haruhi and Kyon were involved in? He knew there was something definitely different about Yuki, it was only recently that she talked to him, usually even when he or anyone else tried to make conversation with her she would either stay silent and go back to reading, or just give a one word sentence. A part of him was a little jealous that Kyon got Yuki to speak up more, none the less get to hang out with her, but now he wanted to be involved as well.

"Please Yuki, I want you to be honest with me. I know that they are a lot of rumors about you and this…Club and all, but… I want to get to know you! I didn't kiss you for the fun of it you know!"

'Well, maybe a little…' he thought on the side.

Yuki couldn't help but just stare at his eyes, seeing the intensity and honesty so strong in them that Yuki thought that her new developed emotions, or as humans call it her 'soul' was going to be sucked right out of her body.

"Listen Yuki, I know I've been nothing but a player for as long as I can remember, looking after girls as if they were trophies or something. But Yuki ever since I saw you, I know I wanted more than that. Why do you think I gave off such an upset reaction when I caught Kyon holding you back in the classroom? So please… Just be honest with me."

Taniguchi stared directly into Yuki's eyes as he said this, grabbing her hand as he waited, fully intent on awaiting her replay, whether it be good or bad."

Yuki felt like she was about let out the wet substance known as tears escape her eyes again, but she still smiled, nodding her head as she squeezes his hand to help her get ready to let the words out.

"Taniguchi… I'm… I'm not exactly… What you would define as normal. I am a being not of this world, a being of high intelligence and IQ that humans can't even imagine. I was sent to this planet from what you would call a society to watch over Haruhi Suzumiya in order to keep some type of order in this world. It is difficult to explain really, but that is the basics of it. I'm not even sure if Kyon understands it completely. But…Taniguchi, I am an Alien."

There was an awkward moment of silence after Yuki said this. Then, Taniguchi blinked; staring at Yuki with the most W.T.F. look ever. After a few seconds, he sighed and stood up, letting go of her hand.

Yuki thought he was going to leave, putting her in a sense of panic, "But…I do like you a lot Taniguchi… I know that you may believe it, but please… Believe me."

Taniguchi looked down, seeing a sad expression on her face, making him believe deep down that she was telling the truth. He rubbed his head as he felt a headache coming on, but none the less, he smiled.

"Well! I don't know what is really going on here, but I'll believe you, besides I always thought it would be cool dating an alien chick. Even though I imagined something like green skin and three breasts. But even so, it's all fine by me!"

Yuki looked at him in surprise from his sudden excitement, but they soon found themselves laughing to the point of tears. Soon, they calmed down and sat by each other and after a quick kiss on Yuki's cheek Yuki blushed and went back to the computer to finally read what was on it.

After what seemed like fifteen minutes or so Yuki began to replay back to whom Yuki called 'Master,' leaving a rather confused Taniguchi feeling bored and out of place.

"Man! This crap is nothing but a bunch of numbers! How the hell do you even understand this?"

Yuki laughed, "If you'd like I could teach you how to read binary. But first let me finish this."

"Well, what does it say?" He asked.

"Well," began Yuki, "It would seem that there is some type of virus of some type in the data network, or to better understand it, the dimension you live in. It would also seem that my superiors have new orders, and my creator is warning me that…" Suddenly Yuki stopped, grabbing Taniguchi after finishing the last line that she hadn't read and ran outside of the room, then the school completely, practically dragging poor Taniguchi behind her.

"Whoa! Hey! Yuki slow down! What's wrong?" he cried in worry as he felt his arm about to snap off until she finally let him go.

"Do you have a bike?"

"What?"

"Do you have a bike!?!"

Taniguchi winced before replaying; he never heard Yuki so loud none the less yell at someone, "Ye-Yeah, it's by the bike rake. Yuki what's going on?"

Yuki didn't answer, she quickly took his bike and got behind Taniguchi, as he pedaled; enjoying the feeling of Yuki pressing against his back only for a moment before she spoke, "We need to get the hospital, Haruhi is in danger!"

**O0o0o0o0o** (_iWillhexyou_)

Mostly when a girl asks a guy to meet her family it's a very awkward and nervous experience. But Kyon found all the Suzumiya's to be very cheery and wonderful people with manners and good tastes. When they had first entered the room Haruhi's eyes suddenly lit up as if she were getting a new toy for Christmas. Even the fact that they interrupted their fun had completely felt her mind. The rest of the evening she had a huge smile plastered to her face until visiting hours eventually ended, bringing the time for goodbyes..

"Alright Haruhi," said Mr. Suzumiya, "we have to run Papa and Gammy to our house but after that we'll be here to stay the night. I think your friend here needs to go home and get some real rest."

"Please Mr. Suzumiya, just let me stay till you return!" pleaded Kyon, happy that Mr. Suzumiya smiled and nodded.

"Haruhi," he said as he left, "I'm happy to see that you have friends that care about you so much."

Haruhi slightly blushed at that and tried to cover it up by letting her hair fall gently over her face but it was no use, Kyon had seen it and took her hand in his.

"Your family is very friendly and loving Haruhi," he said as he took as seat in the chair, his hand not leaving hers.

"I know," Haruhi replied, "they are always there to support me through all of my crazy schemes, well, at least the ones they know about, and they've never been harsh with me. They have just loved me for being Haruhi, no strings attached."

Kyon smiled at this before turning his head toward the window to see if the lights from the cop cars were still visible. He had no idea why there were so many ambulances and cop cars. According to Haruhi's parents a building had collapsed.

Not seeing any flashing lights Kyon turned his attention back to Haruhi who was fiddling with the rim of her blanket.

"Kyon, is there something wrong with me?" she asked. "I mean for the past few days things have felt a little different."

Sighing, Kyon brought her hand to his lips and it a gentle kiss, "I don't know Haruhi. Trust me I can feel it too, but it's just so odd that I can't make out what it is."

"Even if it's something really bad," Haruhi said timidly, "you'll be by my side right?"

"Of course," Kyon responded instantly, not needing to think twice about it. "After all I kind of love you, just a little," Kyon said playfully, causing Haruhi to smile and get that cute evil smirk on her face.

"Only a little?! As the leader of the S.O.S. Brigade I deserve a little…" Haruhi began before there was a knock at the door. "Come in,' Haruhi said followed by a slight cry of pain as Kyon's hand suddenly tightened around her own.

"Ryoko!" he half hissed, half whispered, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Ryoko, who had taken a few steps into the room just smiled. She had changed into a red mini skirt and a black tank-top that just seemed to tight for her. She looked just as evil as the last time Kyon encounted her.

"Common baby," Ryoko said as she pouted, "we never got to finish our little lovers game, Can't we just pick up right where we left off?"

"Pardon my contradiction but I don't exactly see you trying to kill me as a 'lovers' game. Now are you going to answer my question?" Kyon demanded, rising sharply from the chair.

"My, my, Haruhi, you sure so know how to jade a boy. He's no fun anymore!"

Haruhi's eyes narrowed, "I don't know what you're talking about but Kyon was perfectly fine before you came around Ryoko!" she snapped, glaring at the blue haired girl.

"So say that weirdo girl, your not one to judge who is fire and who isn't Haruhi, you yourself are crazy. Maybe that's why you're unfit to rule the universe," Ryoko continued, edging her way further into the room.

Kyon dropped Haurhi's hand so he could stand between Ryoko and the bed. Yes, he was terrified but he was more terrified with what Ryoko would do to Haruhi, it was obvious her motives to kill him and watch Haruhi's reaction had changed. She could have gotten him alone and took care of it after he left in order to avoid herself being caught, but this time she wanted something to happen directly to Haruhi and Kyon was not going to let that happen.

"I'm going to ask you one last time Ryoko, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Fine," Ryoko said rolling her eyes, "I just came to say hello and let me master become acquainted with Haruhi."

"What do you mean? What master?!" Kyon demanded, his voice becoming harsher by the second, "Where is he?"

Nonchalantly, Ryoko said, "Oh, don't worry Kyon, you won't be able to see him, this is just between Haruhi and he."

"What?" rasped Kyon, spinning toward Haruhi.

She was just sitting there wide eyed ready to say something when her eyes suddenly buldged out along with a scream. Haruhi's hands flew to her bare neck and she began scratching herself, or so it seemed. But instantly the indentions of hands began to make their way around her neck. She tried to scream but it came out as a painful gasp.

"Haruhi!" Kyon cried, running over to her. The only thing he could do was grab her wrists and prevent any further injury. There was already blood trickling down her throat along with the formation of ghastly bruises.

"Help!" Kyon screamed, praying a nurse would come running in but all he heard was Roko's shrill laugh.

"Silly Kyon, this room is under my control now! Scream all you like but if anyone passes by all they'll see is Haruhi fast asleep in her room!"

"Damn you!" Kyon cried again before turning back to Haruhi. She was trying to scream but she only continued to hang her mouth open uselessly as she was being strangled to death.

"Fight Haruhi, fight!" Kyon hissed, still gripping her wrists. He could see the look of intense fear in her eyes as he kept on making demands she couldn't hear. "Haruhi! Stand up to it! Fight it please! Please Haruhi, fight it!"

Her pulse, which he had felt against his hand, began to drop and her body that had been straight suddenly slumped back as she fell to the bed. Kyon's arms wrapped around her as he began to feel the sharp sting of tears glass his eyes. She couldn't leave him, not now, she just couldn't!

Closing his eyes Kyon tightened his embrace and finally let the tears begin to fall. He had never hated himself more for being so damn normal. If only it were Itsuki or Yuki by her side they would be able to do something. If he had just been an alien, an esper, or a time traveler like Haruhi had wanted he could do something, anything but sit here as she died.

Ryoko, who had been laughing triumphantly one second, was now backed up against the wall, her face expressing terrified amusement. Haruhi had just been on the verge of death but the instant Kyon had taken her in his arms a sudden blue light began to illuminate around Haruhi and him. Ryoko could hear her master's cry to do something that would stop the boy but her eyes would not leave Kyon who was flowing energy around him as if he didn't even know.

"He…Can't be…" Ryoko gasped.

'No!' her mind screamed, 'that is only a myth he isn't real and even if he was it couldn't be Kyon! But that light…' Ryoko's last thought before she fell to the ground, her insides beginning to melt. The last thing she did was laugh bitterly before she cried, "He will get you Haruhi! My master will get you!" After that Ryoko and the space she had generated were no more, all that was left was a memory chip that lay uselessly on the floor.

Kyon was oblivious to everything except Haruhi who had pressed against him as he wept silently. He realized just then how much he truly needed her, like she was a part of him for now and eternity. She had to fight and comeback, she had to.

"Kyon…" came a soft, half groan half cough that made Kyon's eyes instantly open. "My neck…" Haruhi whispered again, this time sending her into a fit of coughs.

"Haruhi!" Kyon whispered, a fresh coat of tears glazing his eyes. She had come back to him and now Kyon would spend every waking moment of his life to protect her. With that thought in mind he spun around shocked yet happy that Ryoko had left.

'I'll find her and kill her myself,' Kyon thought, his attention returning to Haruhi.

She was still having a coughing fit and Kyon took her by the waist so he could bring her up to a sitting position. The bruises on her neck were gone but the scratches she had made were still open and bleeding down her white throat.

With one hand still around her to hold her up right, Kyon reached for a cloth that laid on her bed and began to wipe away the blood.

"Haruhi…" he said quietly, his face still streaked with tears, "are you alright…?"

Haruhi nodded but coughed before she spoke, "Kyon," she said, her voice still a little cracked, "I was in a dark place and someone was there, he grabbed me and wouldn't let go! He was angry… He said I'd never see you again! He said…"

"Shh," Kyon soothed, wrapping both arms around her, "it's alright Haruhi, I'm here and you're safe. I'm going to make sure you never go through that again, and anyone who tries to take you I'll kill them!"

Haruhi suddenly began to sob, "That light that saved me, it was so strong and soothing…" she whispered, "it made everything seem alright…"

Once again Kyon shushed her as he laid her back on the pillows, "Rest while I get you cleaned up," he whispered, trailing a hand down the side of her cheek.

He was to busy to look for another cloth that he didn't hear Haruhi say, "It was your light…" before she drifted into sleep.


	13. Danger

**Notes:** OMG! A story has actually developed! And it's corny! W00t! Behold me and my corny ness!! Also enjoy the hotness at the end. I don't care if it was too soon or not I just felt like adding it. So Ha!

Enjoy.

**Chapter Thirteen: Danger** (_MajorKris_)

The sound of Taniguchi pedaling the bike was drowning out his gasps of exhaustion as the pair finally arrived at the hospital, "This-had-better-been-important-Yuki," Taniguchi gasped and panted out as he felt Yuki get off his bike.

"Isn't exercise good for the human body though?" Yuki shouted as she ran inside, leaving him behind.

"Hey! You try pedaling all the way across town with someone on your back!" He cried as he attempted a small jog after all despite the fact that his legs felt like they were about to fall off, but none the less he grinned, "Not that I minded that part of course…"

It was only a few seconds later that Mikuru and Itsuki arrived as well, keeping a safe distance so as to not startle anyone who might see them suddenly fall from the sky as they too ran toward the entrance of the hospital. Mikuru yelled and waved to Yuki once she saw her, politely greeting Taniguchi as they all made their way to the next available elevator to get to the floor Haruhi was at, not sharing to many words for Itsuki was ahead of them all and was holding the doors open for them.

"Dude, are you O.K. man?" asked Taniguchi who couldn't help but notice the sight of blood on Itsuki who only smiled and scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Yes, I'm alright. It's a long story," the esper replied before turning to Yuki, "It seems that Ryoko knows a lot about what's been going on lately."

Yuki nodded before replying, not looking surprised at all, "Yes, I know as well, I recently got into contact with my creator and he explained everything to me. But I'll explain more once we find Kyon."

"Created huh? You aliens are a weird bunch."

"Hey! I'm not an alien!" shouted Mikuru as she pouted at Taniguchi.

"You told him I'm guessing?" asked Itsuki it minor annoyance.

Well…I…" began Yuki as Taniguchi began to blush again.

"Never mind I don't want to know," spoke the esper once again as he sighed.

After just a few more seconds they arrived on the floor and in no time they were at her room, quickly opening the door to find a surprised and yet exhausted looking Kyon, holding a bloody cloth as Haruhi lay sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"Geez guys, you nearly gave me a heart attack busting into the room like th--Oh, hey Taniguchi..."

"Yo."

"Kyon, we need to talk to you, it's urgent." Said Yuki quickly as she shut the door behind her once everyone was inside.

"Ugh! Don't even get me started!" shouted Kyon in frustration, "First Ryoko comes in here out of nowhere trying to kill Haruhi, and now you're all here to tell me what?!"

Yuki blinked, suddenly taken back from Kyon's sudden anger but was recovered once Itsuki spoke what she was about to say.

"Ryoko was here?! Are you both alright?"

"Oh yes, fucking perfect! Even though Haruhi was almost merely strangled to death and I couldn't do anything but watch as…" Kyon stopped, clenching his eyes tightly once he though about it again, trying not to let out his anger on his friends again.

Itsuki walked up to him slowly padding him on the back as Taniguchi went up to his friend as well to offer some support.

"Hey man, take it easy, I may not understand what's going on totally, but I do know that we need to stay strong and support each other. Especially Haruhi, man."

Kyon only nodded as he sighed, feeling his clenched fists relax as he then looked up too see Mikuru smiling up at him encouragingly. None of them could understand. He wasn't a quick thinker and improviser like Yuki, not a powerful esper like Itsuki, even Mikuru was more useful then he was when it came to some things. He was just a normal human being, and none of them had to stand useless while watching the new love of their lives almost die right in front of them. But none the less, he would smile after what Mikuru was about to say.

"That's right! Be strong Kyon, besides Yuki may know what's happening, so now we have a lead! That's good news, right?"

Yes, that was good news, and just the fact that Mikuru was once again happy and back to her old self made Kyon's eyes perk up a little. It was then that he motioned for everyone to take a seat, preparing to hear what they had to say as Haruhi continued to sleep.

"Kyon," Yuki began, "When you were a child, do you recall ever meeting Haruhi before you began high school?"

Kyon thought about this for a moment, staring at Haruhi as he did so, "Well, I didn't even really knew she existed till middle school when I heard her name mentioned a few times, but it was only at the beginning of freshman year that I actually saw her in person…So no, I don't believe I have."

"I see," sighed Yuki before she spoke again, "well you see Kyon, when Haruhi was born she was taken by a professor for experimentation, due to the fact that she was abandoned."

"Abandoned?" whispered Kyon in confusion, "you mean that Mr. and Mrs. Suzumiya aren't her real parents?"

Yuki nodded before continuing, "You see, when she was born the mother knew she couldn't take care of her, so she sent her for adoption. But before that however, my master took her in and began a trial of experiments that my master believed would help man kind in a way that no one even imagined. My master gave Haruhi the abilities she has now by placing an advanced Thought Entity device that he created inside her. I don't know the details but…He used Haruhi as a way to hide it."

"But..," questioned Kyon, who was now stuck in a whirlwind of disbelief, "If that's true, then what exactly is inside her?"

Yuki only shook her head before replying, "He wasn't able to give me much details in time, but it is the reason everything in existence is around Haruhi, the closed spaces, the reason Mikuru, Itsuki, and I are here; everything. But unlike what I know Itsuki believes Haruhi is no God. The device is what takes Haruhi's wishes and deepest desires to take place, and when her stress level overloads…"

"The closed spaces take what she wants and overrides; trying to take what she wants in to this reality in which she was born," stated Itsuki casually as if he seemed to understand it all easily enough, "But if Mikuru and I were brought together as she wished, then why is it that Haruhi's other desires, such as the alien giants stay in the closed space?"

"I believe that is because the device is just like a program, it takes the data that it believes to be harmless to the world in this reality, but takes what my be harmful and stores the file elsewhere, for you can't delete a file so easily when the wants and thoughts of humans are so free and open minded," answered Yuki.

"This is all so confusing…" whined Mikuru who was now holding her head from a headache that was coming on.

"I agree!" exclaimed Taniguchi who felt like the oddball in the group like a puppy in a box full of kittens.

"So then, why are your superiors trying so hard to go after Haruhi?" asked Itsuki as he wrapped an arm around his distressed Mikuru, "I'm guessing that that's the reason they sent Ryoko back here?"

Yuki nodded, finding herself somewhat surprised that the young esper knew about what Ryoko was, "You knew?"

"Duh, esper," stated Itsuki playfully as he gave that smile of his again.

Yuki could only shake her head and smile back but it quickly turned back into a frown as she got up from her seat to look over at Haruhi. She couldn't help but notice the scratches on Haruhi's neck as she stroked the sleeping girl's hair. "The closed spaces are getting worse, and now that my superiors know Haruhi's actions are based on what my master placed inside her, and not because she is God, they plan to destroy her…As well as get the device out of her after they do so. Apparently they don't care to find out how to get it out of her otherwise."

As Kyon heard this he closed his eyes, feeling like he was in a nightmare. How can they just kill her so cold heartily? His Haruhi! Oh God, the real god if you're real, please don't let them take his Haruhi away…

"Why are the closed spaces going worse? Haruhi seemed to be pretty happy lately before this all happened," spoke Itsuki once again.

"I don't know…" replied Yuki in full honesty as she worked out any possible hints that may have been given.

"Yo, what's this?" asked Taniguchi suddenly as he picked up a computer chip from the floor.

Everyone turned to look at him curiously, especially Kyon in particular once he realized what it might be.

"Oh, that's right, when Haruhi suddenly got attacked she said a light appeared and saved her. But as it happened Ryoko just disappeared. I can't be quite sure what happened to her though."

Yuki stared at the object in great curiosity, suddenly letting out a small gasp as she then swiftly snatched the chip from Taniguchi who let out a small cry of surprise as he pouted at her, but then frowned once he realized the serious look on her face. "Do you know what it is Yuki?" he asked as he then placed his hands on her shoulders.

Yuki seemed to go back to her old self as she kept her mouth closed, ignoring Taniguchi completely as she then placed the chip into the pocket of her jacket; finally replying after a few more seconds, "No, it's nothing. I'll examine it later."

There was a sudden moment of silence then in the room as everyone took their seats once again; taking in the information they just learned at the moment before Mikuru spoke up once again.

"Oh! Yuki, I have a question about that device."

Yuki merely turned her head, letting the girl know she had her full attention.

"The reason we are here is because Haruhi wished it right? So then why is it that there isn't anything like alien people and vampires and other supernatural things running around anywhere? And how come Haruhi never became one of those herself?"

Yuki sighed once again, trying to think of a way to say her answer in a simple way for Mikuru to understand, "Well as far as I can tell Haruhi only wished to be with aliens, time travelers and espers. If she did wish for vampires and werewolves of the sort they may not exist for they would be a danger and a threat. From what I can tell, from what master tried to explain to me, the device is highly advanced and can calculate the difference between right and wrong, but tries its best to not defy Haruhi as much as possible for if that were to happen the closed spaces would increase. That is why when Haruhi is stressed or angry the device can no longer contain the information and therefore releases her threatening creations into closed spaces. Thankfully though, besides the blue giants, nothing else Haruhi has come up with is redeemed dangerous. As for why Haruhi did not become one herself, there is no denying that she is a very gifted girl, so therefore she probably did not wish to change herself."

"Ooooh," gasped Mikuru in amazement, now understanding.

"Yuki," began Itsuki as he turned away from Mikuru after receiving some amusement from the expression of accomplishment on her face once she finally understood the situation. "I…I ran into Ryoko earlier as I was on my way to Mikuru's place, and I was hoping you could explain why she mentioned a virus in the system. Supposedly it caused the destruction uptown, but it was a giant from a closed space, except…It took a horrific transformation and was much more deadly…"

"What? Hold on! Is that why there were so many ambulances dropping off patients earlier?" yelled Kyon.

Mikuru grasped Itsuki's hand as she looked to the floor, "Yes, it was a terrifying monster! It had such frightening red eyes, and was almost as black as night too…"

Kyon looked panicked but then took a breath to calm his nerves. It just seemed to get worse and worse. "I'm glad you're both safe…But…Right now…" He turned to Haruhi, carefully grabbing her hand as he then kissed it, "Haruhi is the one I'm most worried about."

Mikuru and Itsuki smiled at the loving Kyon and his Haruhi before turning to look at each other, and soon, then found themselves holding each other in the corner of the room where they say, briefly exchanging kisses before Itsuki spoke again.

"We know how you feel, Kyon. And don't worry we're not going to let them take Haruhi from you. No matter what it takes, we'll be by your side. We're all friends, and we're all in this together, right?"

Kyon smiled, getting over the surprise of suddenly seeing his sister figure and psychic friend kiss, but immediately felt an exquisite amount of joy and happiness for the both of them. "Yeah, thanks guys."

Yuki could only turn her head away from the scene of her friends, feeling somewhat out of place from all the emotion and love in the room, noticing only her tight grip on the computer chip in her pocket. It was then when she felt an arm around her shoulder and her body pressed against another that she blushed, looking up to see Taniguchi holding her close as he winked at her, causing Yuki to lean her head against him as she finally smiled. Even if it was only for a few moments, the feeling of not being alone gave so much comfort to everyone.

It was only ten minutes later that the nurse came in, explaining visiting hours were over as Mr. and Mrs. Suzumiya appeared behind her. Kyon smiled as everyone introduced themselves, and it quickly turned into a bigger one once Mrs. Suzumiya expressed her excitement when she yelled, "My! I had no idea my baby girl was so popular!"

Kyon then looked to Haruhi, a little disappointed that she hadn't woken up yet so he could say goodbye. But still, he was glad that she wouldn't be alone tonight. He went to her bed side and leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on her lips one more time before he left with the others, leaving his home phone number with her parents before he left. He was definitely not going to get any sleep tonight.

**O0o0o0** (_iWillhexyou_)

Haruhi awoke with a start. At first she couldn't see anything because of the dark but once her eyes adjusted she remembered where she was. Taking in a deep breath she threw herself back against the pillows, wishing it was Kyon instead of her mother asleep in the chair besides her. She missed him already and, even though she wouldn't admit it, she was scared.

Haruhi probably knew less than anyone else, hell she was the reason for all this yet she had no idea what was going on. All she knew was that at times she had felt like the world was on her shoulders and even though she was able to distract herself it was always there. That is, till she had seen that light. Not only had it saved her life but it had made that feeling disappear. Always in her heart she knew Kyon was her form of reality check that kept her sane and brought her out of a crummy mood. But could he be more than that? Was he that eternal shelter that offered safety and love? He had to be, Haruhi just didn't understand what that meant for them.

Sighing, Haruhi rested her finger tips on the sides of her face. All this confusion was giving her a migraine and she still was feeling rather weak.

"What's it matter?" She asked herself in the darkness. "I love Kyon and he loves me, nothing will come between that."

Coming to this conclusion Haruhi closed her eyes again and drifted into a light sleep, even though she would wake up not remembering her dream had involved a wedding dress and a hotel room.

**O0o0o0**

She was smiling against his neck, Itsuki could feel it. His hands were wrapped around her full hips while his lips were busy nipping her ear. It was a good thing her porch was dark which meant they could get away with a lot of stuff.

"Itsuki!" Mikuru giggled as his left hand found its way beneath her shirt and began tickling her at the rim of her bra. "I have neighbors you know."

"Well, if you'd stop laughing," Itsuki mused, "then we wouldn't attract attention."

Kissing his lips Mikuru gave him a warm smile, "That's not going to happen anytime tonight. I'm too exhausted and you are a complete mess," she said, using his own school jacket that he let her wear on the way home to wipe some of the dirt off his forehead. "But if you wanted to," she continued, a blush creeping on her cheeks, "you could clean up here and spend the night. That is you could sleep here…I mean if that's uncomfortable then…"

Itsuki smiled and gently pushed back a strain of her hair gently behind her ear. "I'd love to," he replied, "just as long as I don't have to sleep on the coach."

Mikuru's blush deepened but she laughed as she reached for the door knob, "Oh Itsuki, I'd never do that to you," she said in a sweet voice. "You have to sleep on the floor!"

"Hey!" Itsuki cried as she opened the door and ran in, the sound of laughter following her. Itsuki sighed, a wide smile lighting up his face, "I'll get you for that!" he said running into the house.

**O0o0o0o0o**

Kyon had been starring at the ceiling for two hours, the new ENOZ CD playing over and over. It helped him to calm down; made him think of happier times, even though in his opinion Haruhi's voice was much better. Of course he wasn't one to judge, when he had first seen her on stage he had cringed with fear that she would so some ridiculous stunt, but when she opened her mouth and began to sing, her unexpected angelic voice had shook him to the core. Ever since he tried to get her to sing, but the only thing he ever got was an obnoxious grunt and a, "Sing it yourself Kyon!"

He had known earlier that sleep was a ridiculous idea. He was too restless and driven with worry to close his eyes. His worst fear is that he would wake up and he be greeted with the news that she was gone.

How could someone want to kill Haruhi? He thought. Sure she had a device of valuable power in her but how could anyone have it in them to kill a young girl? His girl! Kyon suddenly felt a wave of rage wash over him. He would do something, anything to protect Haruhi. Another question was what could have been that light Haruhi spoke of earlier? He hadn't seen it but Haruhi said that it had saved her. If Kyon could just find out who or what it was that caused it maybe he could use it as a tool for protection.

Rolling on his side Kyon watched as the lights from the cars outside played across his wall. They reminded him of a rather late night when they had been filming the movie. Everyone else had left but Haruhi had ordered Kyon to stay out late with her to film some night shots. Somehow that idea had vanished and they had stayed in a little café for hours, drinking tea and watching the cars pass by. It turned out to be an amazing idea considering it had lightening up his mood as well as Haruhi's. That night he had first notice how soft and pale her skin had looked as the city lights played across her face.

He couldn't do it anymore, Kyon needed to move around. So, throwing his legs over the bed he quietly raised himself and tiptoed downstairs. Everything was quiet and peaceful, completely unlike when his sister was awake and being a little terror, begging to let her sleep in his room with her that night. Still, he feared making noise so he went to the slide glass door to the back yard and opened it carefully. Once outside he took a seat on the deck steps and looked up at the sky. The stars were shinning brightly and the moon was showing off its illuminating glow off the windows of the now darkened offices of the city. This was a night meant to be shared with someone and not just anyone, but one very close to you.

Sighing, Kyon rubbed the back of his neck, it hurt from sleeping in a hospital chair all night, but he'd rather be there right now.

"Kyon," he suddenly heard behind him, but when he turned around there was nothing there. His eyes narrowed and he felt goose bumps on the back of his neck. "Kyon…" it said again only this time from in front of him. When he spun around there was still nothing there, the voice seemed to be riding on the wind and so Kyon thought it was till he heard a loud crash on the side of the house.

Jumping to his feet, Kyon ran without thinking and what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. There was a girl, a young girl, leaned up against the side of the house. If it hadn't been for her pale skin her black hair and her long black dress would've made her one with the night. He could see through the darkness that she was giving him a wide smile but something about it sent a chill down through his spine.

"What are you doing?" Kyon demanded. "You shouldn't be wandering around in other people's yards in the middle of the night!"

Silence, she only stood there staring at him.

"If you don't leave I'll call the cops!" A totally lame excuse but one that often worked on young people, except this one apparently, for the girl took two steps closer to him which sent another chill through his body.

"Where is it?" she finally asked, her voice low and eerie.

"Where's what?" Kyon asked, taking another step back.

"The heart, Ryoko's heart, or the closet thing she had to one," the girl said with a blood freezing laugh.

"Ryoko didn't have a heart," Kyon said sternly, trying hard to not let his fear show, "she was only a robot."

The girl's smile dropped and her eyes narrowed, it was then that Kyon noticed they were blood red and at the moment they were looking at him with blood thirsty anger.

"Don't toy with me boy!" she snarled, "I want to know where the chip is now!"

"I…Um…I…" Kyon stammered before the girl lunged at him with light speed and next thing he knew he was hanging off the ground with her fist clinging the collar of his shirt.

"Listen you, you fucking humans may have been able to take out Ryoko, but it's not happening to me! I came here for the chip and I plan on getting it! So why don't you save yourself a whole lot of pain and tell me where it is!?"

Kyon didn't say anything, there was no way in hell he was going to tell her where it was and put Yuki in danger. She had saved his life more than once and now he was returning the favor.

"Tell me!" she demanded again, shaking his entire body, she was very strong which must've meant she was an alien as well, but why did she want Ryoko's chip so bad?

"Not one to talk huh?" she questioned bitterly, "Then I'll beat it out of you!" she cried, throwing Kyon in the air and kicking him in the stomach with her foot.

Kyon went flying against the wooden fence that surrounded the backyard. His head missing it by an inch but his back and legs felt the consequences.

The girl smiled again as Kyon cried out in pain and Kyon wanted to cower back with each step she took toward him. He was sure she would kick his head in or something but instead she knelt beside him, giving him an expression of both sadness and guilt.

"Oh Kyon, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you my love but you see I'm really pressed for time."

'My love?' Kyon's mind questioned. He didn't even know the girl let alone love her but somehow she knew him and he didn't like where this was going at all.

"If I ever plan to come and stay on Earth so I can be with you Kyon I need to get the chip to my master. Please, help me Kyon and then we can be together forever and ever."

"You're crazy!" Kyon spat, trying his hardest to move.

The girl's smile dropped, "I expected this sort of reaction, after all you do not know me, but I've been watching you Kyon. As one of Yuki's guardians I've been watching you, and all I ever wanted to do was feel your soft face," she said, outstretching her hand towards his cheek. Kyon pushed it away boldly and just glared at the girl. He already decided that he hated her more than he ever hated Ryoko, but at least Ryoko hadn't imagined herself in love with him.

"Alright," she said bitterly, "I'll just go and find it myself! It won't take me that long and whichever one of your little friends has it I'll kill them! Slowly too! And I'll say it's because of you Kyon!" she cried, grabbing his shirt once again and planted a rough and painful kiss on his lips. "Goodbye for now love!" she hissed before raising herself and disappearing into the night.

Kyon groaned as he brought his fingers to his now bleeding lip. As if things couldn't have been more fucked up all this has to happen.

Rolling onto his stomach Kyon managed to get himself to his knees. He needed to get to a phone and warn Yuki that one of her alien buddies was about to come for a visit.

**O0o0o0** (_MajorKris_)

Yuki and Taniguchi were traveling back home in silence, hearing nothing more but the sound of Taniguchi pedaling his bike as the path they took lit up with the city lights. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though; it was just that both had many things on their mind, especially Yuki.

It was just now she realized that Ryoko had been given heart just as her, and now she wondered if it was good enough to stay the way she was now or not. Her superiors knew she wouldn't be destroyed so easily, so they gave her a change of mind in order to not be able to interfere with their plot to kill Haruhi; the very person whom she was programmed to protect and watch from afar. Typical that the Thought Entity would calculate to program Ryoko with a controllable personality, to use her emotions to due their bidding so that she followed orders correctly this time, but in the end, were you able to feel pain Ryoko?

It was then that Yuki's mind when back to her master. There was no doubt that he to would be punished severely for bringing the device upon this dimension, but it was his love for his creations that even made him place it in Haruhi instead of destroying it, even though he knew the dangers he would be putting this world in. Yuki even supposed that was the reason he didn't want her to be destroyed either. She often wondered if she should think of him as a father figure or not, since he was the one who programmed her and looked after her even though she wasn't human. He even put his life on the line to contact her to warn her that Haruhi was in danger, knowing very well that Yuki's heart would want to protect her. But even so, she resented the fact that once her superiors found out they immediately planned a course of action to kill instead of bringing the device out of the young girl. Yuki often forgot the Thought Entity was not capable of understanding the concept of death or murder as humans could. That was the reason that she was created after all. To communicate with the intelligent organisms of the planet Earth; that was her first real purpose to even exist.

Yuki had to find a way to make them understand. Perhaps if she could figure out a way to bring out the device without harming Haruhi, then suppose they would spare the girl and leave human existence alone once again? Perhaps the light that Kyon mentioned earlier was the key to that? Yuki truly couldn't say, but she was on her own until her master was at a safe enough location to contact her again.

It was then she got caught off guard when the bike suddenly came to a halt, forcing Yuki to grab Taniguchi's jacket in order to avoid a painful fall on the concrete.

"Sorry Yuki, but I just wanted to know where you lived so I could drop you off."

Yuki just blinked and then gasped, realizing she must have been completely out of it and quickly replied somewhat embarrassed.

"Ah, yes. Just keep going down this street then turn left, I'm the first apartment by the road that leads into the park."

Taniguchi nodded and quickly started his pedaling once again before speaking.

"So, any ideas on how to save Haruhi?"

Yuki shook her head, "There are still so many answers we need before we can save her, but if I can find and get in touch with my creator, we'll know more about what's going on."

"Oh yeah, the dude who sent the zero-one crap right? I'm amazed you even knew how to read it!"

Yuki blushed somewhat flattered and embarrassed at the same time. "Binary is the basic form of communication among technological inputs. According to a book I read once; in the future it will be a basic form of communication so everyone will know how to read it."

"Seriously?!" shouted Taniguchi in enthusiasm. "Thank god I live in this time era."

Yuki laughed, feeling her heart flutter with relief that Taniguchi accepted everything so well. He probably knew from the very beginning that something was up with the S.O.S. Brigade, and probably took this whole thing as an adventure rather than a danger.

"Hey Taniguchi," began Yuki as they finally arrived at her apartment building, "umm…Tomorrow is Saturday, so…Would you like to stay over tonight? It is pretty late after all to be riding your bike around…"

Taniguchi looking stunned and immediately felt nervous. No girl had ever asked him that wonderful question, and now, this cute, young alien girl named Yuki Nagato just asked him it! Taniguchi felt like his heart was about to burst and he was about to wake up and it would all be a dream. "Ye-yeah, sure…" He stuttered, trying hard to not make a fool of himself in front of her.

As they entered the house Yuki prepared making some tea, allowing time for Taniguchi to explore the small, somewhat empty apartment. It was a little bland, and consisted only of a table, a bed, a dresser for clothes, a bland white bathroom, and of course a tiny stove and pantry to store dishes as well as a sink and a mini fridge in the corner. Taniguchi wasn't too surprised to find her living alone, but she definitely didn't seem able to find much time for decorating.

After a few minutes of snooping Taniguchi turned to see Yuki carrying a tray with two cups of tea and some sandwiches, giving Taniguchi's stomach happiness as he now realizes how hungry he is. They took a seat right next to each other as they then ate and drank in silence, carefully trying to not make the mood awkward in any way as Taniguchi made a sudden daring move after a few minutes of debating what to do.

He found himself stroking her hair and the back of her neck with his right hand, causing Yuki to close her eyes and moan from the feeling. It was definitely very relaxing.

Yuki moved closer to him till her body met his chest, clinging onto his jacket which she slowly managed to get off of him. It was then that soon his tie and shirt came off, leaving him only with his pants as he gently pushed Yuki to the floor, resting himself on top of her in-between her legs. Yuki blushed as Taniguchi slowly began to take her uniform off. They barley made eye contact, but they both knew that the other wanted this, so they gave few words to each other.

It was then that Taniguchi unhooked her bra as he kissed her, quickly pulling away as he went lower to her neck. Yuki rested her arms above her head, allowing him to take his time exploring her as she moaned, trying to not lose her mind form the wonderful feelings he was giving to her. She knew very much what sex was, she read about it many times, and tonight she was more than willing to give herself to Taniguchi, just for being the first to notice her heart that she really always had and for trusting her so much once he found out what she was.

Yuki also knew there was going to be pain, but she knew that in the end it would be worth it. The tolerance of it would make her stronger and more used to what pain felt like after all, not to mention understanding what true human pleasures are.

Taniguchi felt his hands on Yuki's skin, loving the feel of how soft she was and carefully began to massage her thighs as his hands went under her skirt. He grinned from the flustered reactions and expressions Yuki let out as he began to squeeze her breasts, he played with them as he brought his lips down to suck and lick them till the buds on her chest began to harden, making sure to pay close attention to her in order to take note of what she liked. He knew he was doing something right once Yuki began to squirm underneath him, silently begging Taniguchi to touch her in any way possible.

Taniguchi only smiled as he kissed her again, finally using his hand under her skirt to remove her panties, carefully throwing them to the side as he thrust a finger inside her slowly.

Yuki cringed but yet moaned from the intrusion, she felt him carefully enter then add a second finger, pushing them in and out of her to stretch her out, causing Yuki to gasp from the pain till she finally let out moans of pleasure as the pain finally subsided. She thrust her hips up at him, causing Taniguchi to groan as he finally let his hard, long member out of his confinement of clothing. Yuki was lost in to much ecstasy and fog to notice at the time but she soon found Taniguchi positioning her legs over her shoulders as he sat up on his knees. "Are you O.K. with this?"

Yuki only nodded, getting ready for what was about to happen by clenching her fists. Taniguchi then thrusted himself into her, causing Yuki to cry out in as her body was forced to only endure. Taniguchi didn't hesitate, he quickly put a hand over his little alien's mouth and grinned as he whispered to her, "Don't be so loud baby, you wouldn't want the neighbors hearing you would you? The walls are so thin here…" He grinned as he watched her flushed face look up at him in lust as she nodded her head, allowing him to remove his hand form her lovely face.

Even though Taniguchi was enjoying himself he stayed still, doing his best to hold his body back to not hurt the young girl to much as he pushed down upon her for a gentle kiss as he then waited for Yuki to tell him to continue.

After a minute or so Yuki spoke, barley audible but still seductive to the young man's ears, "Harder…Please, go hard and fast…I…I need it…"

Taniguchi didn't hesitate, unable to hold his body back anymore from her words as he began to thrust in to her to the brink of rapture, causing Yuki to scream and moan inside the small apartment as Taniguchi hit her spot over and over.

They went about in the same rhythm for nearly five minutes before Taniguchi forcefully flipped her over, causing Yuki to scream slightly in surprise as he began to raise her hips up and begin to thrust into her from behind.

The bliss was overwhelming, the smell of sweat and sex quickly consumed the room, causing the two bodies becoming one as they both finally reached their orgasms. Their releases synched together as they both cried out each other's names in ecstasy.

They laid next to each other for almost an hour, catching each other's breaths as Yuki laid on Taniguchi's chest, feeling the path of exhaustion take over their eyes.

"I love you, Taniguchi…." Whispered Yuki as she drifted to sleep, leaving only Taniguchi awake as he struggled to let the words out. The young man then slowly shut his mouth, not fully believing that his feelings were love yet. He did however kiss her forehead, covering her in his jacket as he to fell asleep with her held close by his side. He would wait till he was sure...


	14. Protector

**Chapter Fourteen: Protector**

The sound of the phone ringing came upon deaf ears as Yuki and Taniguchi continued to sleep. It was only when Yuki, being the light sleeper she is, slowly got up and reached for it, but instead unplugged it to shut it up.

Unfortunately for Yuki that will be the first mistake she will ever make as a human.

**O0o0o0 **_(iWillhexyou)_

Kyon awoke late that next morning still exhausted and in physical pain.

After last nights incident he had tried to call Yuki's place at least five times but never got through. He had called Itsuki and asked about her than gave him the story about the girl. Itsuki had assured him that he would check on Yuki in the morning but until then Kyon really needed to get some sleep, which he did, but he didn't get much. A late morning on his watch was five thirty, and once he was up there was no getting back to sleep. He was worried about Yuki and even more about Haruhi, hell he was worried the sun wouldn't rise. That's why when he heard his cell phone ring his heart skipped a beat, it had to be Yuki.

When Kyon opened his phone it wasn't a call it was a text from none other than Haruhi, it read, "Hey early bird, I'm going for a walk care to join me? I'll be at Sunji Hill."

Kyon didn't know if he should be relieved because she was awake and well or horrified she was going to be alone at one of the most secluded parts of town in the dark.

"Ah Haruhi!" Kyon cried, jumping out of bed and stumbling around in the dark trying to get on some clothes. Once he was able to do so he took off in search of Haruhi.

Sunji Hill was a place right outside of the city that was known for its amazing view and luscious scenery. A lovely place by day yet a scary place by night, and was only a good ten minute walk from Kyon's house but he couldn't risk losing that much time so he ran, the pain in his back completely forgotten.

When he got there he saw her instantly. She was too hard to miss. She stood at the very top of the hill in what looked like a yellow sundress and considering the sky was now a grayish color Kyon could see her quite well.

"Haruhi!" Kyon cried as he ran toward her.

She turned to him. A small smile caressing her lips, "I didn't think you would come."

"How couldn't I?" rasped Kyon, running up to her and giving her a tight embrace. "You shouldn't have come up here alone!"

"I had to," she said as her face nuzzling into his shoulder, "it may be my last time."

"What makes you say that?" Kyon asked still trying to catch his breath.

"I just woke up with this feeling that something bad was going to happen. I wanted to see the sunrise once more just in case," her voice slowly turned to a whisper as she said this and pulled away from Kyon so she could look up at his face. "I also wanted to do this," she said, now resting her lips against Kyon's.

They were so soft and tender that Kyon didn't have to cringe as she brushed over the cut that the crazy robot chick had left. She took her time as well, letting her lips mold into his as she added a bit more pressure than when they started. Kyon should stop this now, there were more important matters at hand, but when Kyon tried to pull away Haruhi whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kyon please," Haruhi whispered, "I would never admit it this to anyone else but I am afraid of what's going to happen to us and I just wanted to be yours incase I…Incase I…"

It was Kyon's kiss that silenced her this time. His was equally as sweet but there was a hint of edge as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

"Haruhi. I swear nothing…"

"Hey Kyon," Haruhi interrupted, her fearful yet delicate manner immediately fading as the old sparks grew in her eyes, "play a game with me. I want to have a little fun."

Kyon looked around before he spoke, "How can we play a game when we're practically in the middle of no where?"

"That's easy, we'll just make one up!" she replied as she then looked up at him with that huge smile of hers, "I say we play a game where we see who can get who on the ground first!"

"Seems like a stupid….Ahh!!" Haruhi wasn't really listening to what Kyon had to say, she used the support of her arms around Kyon's neck to wary her legs around his waist. For a second Kyon though he might actually fall but steadied himself by grabbing her hips. First he scowled but his face melted into a sweet smile when he heard Haruhi laugh.

"Alright you asked for it!" Kyon cried, throwing his hands in the air so she no longer had any support. Just like he thought she fell to the ground but he underestimated how tightly wrapped her legs were as he then fell along with her.

Both were laughing hysterically as Kyon rolled onto his back, "I win Haruhi! What's my prize?"

"This!" she cried energetically, raising herself to her knees as she straddled her legs around his waist. Her lips were on his again before he could say anything more. This kiss was a long, deep and passionate one where they were both left breathless.

"Bonus time," the young girl stated in a lower, much more seductive voice, "I'll give you something else if you can guess my favorite color."

Kyon looked up at her questionably, of course he knew her favorite color, how the hell would she let him forget? "Blue," he answered as he began letting his body rest beneath her.

This _was_ fun.

Smiling, Haruhi took one of the straps to her dress and let it fall down her arm. She wanted to giggle at the sudden jerk Kyon's body made as she began to feel that area between his legs swell.

"Now my favorite animal," Haruhi continued, resting her other hand on the other strap.

Kyon felt his mouth go dry, Haruhi once again amazed him. Here she was, the fun and playful, yet weird girl that sat behind him in class, and Kyon didn't want to break the game but he also wanted to skip this and just peel the dress off her. The sky was still grey but a small amount of light was visible over the horizon, the light had then appeared over Haruhi, as if God himself had actually sent this beautiful gift upon him.

"Tiger…" Kyon answered for a second time as he tried to swallow, this whole situation was just too damn sexy.

"Very good," Haruhi cooed, her finger lingering over her straps. She could see the raw excitement in his eyes and it matched her own, but she wanted to tease him for as long as possible. Going as slowly and seductively as she could she let the other strap slide down. It wasn't enough to bring the clothing over her chest down, but it did mean that there only needed to be one more question.

"Who do you love the most?" She asked.

"You!" he replied as he brought his hands to the material of her dress on her hips and pulled.

Haruhi gasped and tried to cover herself immediately out of reflex, she knew she should've worn a bra, then that would've left more time for questions but before she knew it Kyon shot up on his back and pulled her into a lovely kiss as his hand ran up and down her now exposed back. Lord she was so soft and sweet. Her lips tasted like strawberries and Kyon wanted more.

Moving his lips from hers he began a trail of kisses down her neck. Haruhi's hands went around his neck as she buckled her knees down so their lower halves were more compressed. There it was again; that fire, only this time it felt like it would swallow her whole and there was no way Kyon was getting away this time.

Haruhi half moaned, half gasped as Kyon's lips trailed down her collar bone and went further and further till he reached to top of her breasts and began to make little love bites. His hands had long since made their way up to her perky breasts and were molding into them. His kisses grew longer and more intense as he brought her yet closer to him. Her lower half had began a rocking motion against his own that if she kept up would make him lose it right there.

Thank god Haruhi stopped to grab Kyon's shirt, which she practically ripped off his body and used her hand that was tangled in his hair to pull his face from her chest. Once his shirt was on the ground Haruhi's lips went to him like a thirsty man goes for water. She left no inch of his neck and chest and touched and made sure she left her mark. Somehow Kyon had ended up back on the ground and was panting from the thrill he got each time Haruhi kissed him. But she was gradually getting lower and her lips were bruising the area right above his pants. As much as the thought thrilled him this was her first time as much as his and he wanted to make it as easy as possible for her.

"Haruhi," Kyon whispered to catch her attention, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she slowly unzipped his jeans and pulled them off him, but as she moved to throw them to the side Kyon caught her with his legs and rolled her to the ground, her dress going with the rest of his clothes. She was pressing herself against him, getting more eager by the second. She was about to say something but Kyon stopped her with another kiss, his hands meanwhile caressing her hips and butt. She was moaning into his mouth and he could tell the way her hips were now thrusting up at him that she wanted more.

Taking her tiny blue panties in his hand he pulled them off her till she was completely naked beneath him. She was breathing hard and the fire in her legs was turning into pain. Haruhi was about to pull away from the kiss and demand him to do something when she suddenly felt his fingers brush the very area that was burning. She moaned again but was muffled by Kyon's lips, so she took it out with her fingers on his back. Kyon smiled to himself, barely feeling the tiny scratches but pretended he did by sliding two fingers inside her.

Haruhi arched into him, a cry finally escaping her lips. It felt so good and Haruhi wanted more but Kyon's fingers had halted. To her relief he began to begin a gentle rhythm that only made her go more crazy. Soon she was moving her hips so they pressed further against him and soon she was crying his name as she reached her climax and fell into ecstasy.

The sky was now a light pink and Kyon paused to look at it so Haruhi could collect herself, bad idea. Next thing he knew he was the one back on the ground with Haruhi straddling him.

"Your turn cowboy," she panted, "did you bring the wrap?"

What? Kyon's mind froze, of course he hadn't he had been in to much of a hurry. But damn he was so worked up and hard against her it was a shame it would have to end. Then suddenly a light bulb went off in his head as he reached for his jeans and pulled out his wallet. He gave a silent thank you to Taniguchi who had originally used it as a prank but it suddenly came in handy.

Kyon only had it a second before Haruhi took it from him and began opening it.

"Hasty aren't we?" Kyon teased playfully, only to fall back with a cooed moan as Haruhi back her hips hard against him.

"So are you," she stated with that wicked smile. She was already pulling down his boxers and for a second her eyes widened. That was what was going into her? For a second she was nervous but when she looked to Kyon who was looking at her with genuine concern she blew a piece of hair from her face and said, "I guess I was right. You are big Kyon."

Kyon slightly smiled as a blush formed across his face and said, "Haruhi, if you want to stop…" He was silenced as she wrapped him with the condom, her fingers taking longer that they should've.

"Life's full of adventure Kyon and I don't want to go on this one alone or with anyone else."

That was the last time either of them spoke as Haruhi raised herself over him and with his hand guiding her hips he entered her. Yes it hurt like everyone said but Haruhi found it to be a blissful type of pain. Plus she was a strong girl. It only took her a few minutes to allow herself to adjust as she began rocking against Kyon.

His hand never left her hips, and his eyes never left hers as they both began the cosmic rhythm that a man and a woman could create since the dawn of time. It started out sweet and slow then when they finally came to an understanding of each other's bodies they began to pick up the pace. Their eyes continued to stay locked as they began to go faster and faster, crying out each other's names till Haruhi reached her climax and cried out in pure pleasure. Kyon followed her and let the pleasure she gave him sweep through his body. He almost went limp from the thrill his body had just experienced, but he brought Haruhi's head to his chest and held her as they both tried to catch their breath.

Haruhi had never been happier in her whole life till that moment, she felt more complete and loved than she ever had. She then burst into laughter as Kyon spoke.

"We should probably get dressed before the morning joggers find us."

**O0o0o0 **(_MajorKris_)

The sunlight through the window was what woke Yuki first, and boy did it annoy her. She quickly sat up and stretched, grabbing the closest piece of clothing by her and put it on, not really noticing or caring that it was Taniguchi's shirt as she stood. It was no mystery to her now why humans were lazy and enjoyed sleeping in.

It was then that she noticed the snoring young man by her on the floor, causing the alien girl to blush as she remembered the event that took place last night. Who would have guessed that she would have done such a thing with anyone?! Self control is harder than she thought…

She studied him quietly, wondering if she should wake him up or not, but then he stirred, forcing the girl to only stare as Taniguchi opened his eyes after a yawn as he stretched. His eyes then moved to hers, offering her a groggy smile as his bed hair forced a smile on her face as well, "Good morning," he said.

"Ah…Yes. Good morning." She replied, feeling another blush come up as he kissed her cheek.

Taniguchi wasn't the only one with a blush that morning either. The reason was right in front of him once he noticed his white shirt fitting quite loosely yet seductively over Yuki's petite body, causing him to lunge at her as he pinned her wrists above her head as they were now on her bed. "You look good in the morning," he whispered, bringing his face closer to hers as he kissed her. Yuki could only blush as she kissed him back but more shyly as her face felt like it was burning.

"Th-Thank you," she whispered as she realized he wasn't even dressed yet. "Umm…I'm going to take a shower real quick, if you don't mind."

Taniguchi smiled as he got up, picking Yuki up as well as he carried her to the bathroom, forcing a small laugh from his little alien. "Here you are your majesty!"

The sound of water rushing through the bathroom consumed Yuki's ears as she welcomed the shower head's warm embrace of water that now fell onto her body, she let her eyes close as she relaxed. This was defiantly another human pleasure she could get use to, for showers weren't ever such a big deal to her before. She never really needed them, and she always just did the simple task of data configuration to clean and dress herself, but this was all the more better. Yuki reached for the shampoo that was on the shelf, he couldn't recall ever using it before, but it didn't hurt to give it a try.

But as Yuki rubbed the silky, thick substance into her hair she began to think, causing her to worry as she remembered their current situation. For one thing, she wondered what she should do with Ryoko now that she degraded into nothing more than a memory component instead of being erased as before. Was that something the Thought Entity did in order to eliminate any possibility of her total annihilation, or was it her master who wished to save Ryoko from the same fate that she had given her before? When Yuki first laid eyes on the chip she wanted to crush it, but if she could somehow bring Ryoko's binary code and use it to communicate with her she could get some answers out of her. Good thing she paid attention in the computer club so she could 'persuade' Ryoko without her escaping through the systems. But that can wait till later for right then the sudden pain in her stomach swelled up as she turned off the water, she was starving!

Once Yuki got out of the shower and changed clothes she was welcomed to the smell of what she believed to be bacon, which then brought on to the sight of Taniguchi, wearing only his khakis, cooking by the stove. Yuki took in the sight, noticing just then how tan and somewhat buff Taniguchi was for it was to dark to notice him during…Their activities last night.

"It smells good," Yuki stated simply as she walked up to him, causing Taniguchi to turn around and smile as a somewhat childish grin appeared on his face.

"Thanks! Hope your hungry; I noticed you didn't have much to eat so I bought some things from the store just down the street."

"In only that?" laughed Yuki as she then folded the shirt she borrowed from him neatly onto the table.

"No! I…Put on my jacket…Kinda." He said as he to laughed, handing Yuki a plate that consisted of scrambled eggs and three slices of bacon.

They both sat down at Yuki's table together and ate peacefully. Grinning and laughing once Taniguchi told her one of his boyish jokes. Within twenty minutes they were both done, giving Taniguchi a chance to shower as well as Yuki politely took care of the dishes, which Taniguchi insisted to help her with but was pushed playfully away into the bathroom until he finally gave up.

Once Yuki was finished, she put on her jacket and grabbed Ryoko's memory chip, carefully placing it in her fingers as she examined it again for the tenth time, realizing what she must do.

It was time to pay a visit to the library.

**O0o0o0 **_(iWillhexyou)_

Haruhi and Kyon walked silently down the hill. Haruhi was comfortably wrapped in Kyon's sweater and snuggling against him while Kyon had his arm protectively around her shoulder as he tried contracting Yuki again. In all honesty he had wanted to stay on that hill all day with Haruhi in his arms but they had already wasted too much time.

Getting the out of service signal, Kyon snapped his phone shut and planted a frustrated yet loving kiss on Haruhi's forehead, "Where could she be?" he asked more to himself than out loud.

Still Haruhi heard and said with a yawn, "Don't worry, we'll find her."

"Whose we?" asked Kyon with a faint smile, "You need to get back to the hospital, if they find out your missing we're both dead."

"Don't worry about it," she replied with a satisfying smirk, "my parents left last night, something with my grandparents, they won't know and the nurse is very aware that I love to sleep in. I've got an hour tops."

"Well you're just a sneaky little anarchist now aren't you?" he teased with a smile before Haruhi poked him in the side with her sharp little finger.

"Shut up!" she cried with a smile but with a very convincing tone. Unfortunately it was ruined with their sudden outburst of laughter which ended with a content silence as they walked down the abandoned streets.

But halfway down the road from Yuki's home Haruhi stopped in her tracks and almost made Kyon trip.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking down at her. She had suddenly turned a shade paler and her hands tightened around the collar of his sweater.

"I…I…Don't know!" Haruhi stuttered. "It's just something…I don't like the way it feels!"

Kyon was about to say something but all he could do was pull Haruhi to his chest as he then suddenly heard the clicking of heels.

Pulling Haruhi yet closer Kyon turned his head and saw whom he already knew. He had felt a cold chill sweep through him and although he knew he shouldn't be afraid, for Haruhi's sake, he was.

"You…" Kyon hissed as he stared tight into the eyes of the robotic girl.

"Yes," she replied easily enough as a hauntingly beautiful smile caressed her face before it dropped instantly when she saw who Kyon had clutched against him. "I knew it!" she snapped, her eyes narrowing, "The bitch took you from me! This is indeed sad. I had hoped we would have our first time together Kyon. But with such indecent little whores who open their legs for anyone running around I can't blame you. Just come give me a kiss and I'll forgive you." Her last sentence had a cynical happiness to it.

"Not a chance in hell!" Kyon snapped, his eyes growing dark and unreadable, "I don't know who you are or why you seem to be in love with me but if you touch Haruhi…"

"Oh Kyon, don't you understand?" hissed the girl, "I love you and always have! That day Ryoko decided to kill you I was in so much pain! But it can end; just help me find the chip! Please Kyon! Then you and I can be together forever!"

"Who'd want to spend forever with a psycho like you?"

This girl couldn't cry, but if she could she would've, but when she finally composed herself she just glared at Kyon, "This will all be arranged later but for now I have to find that damn chip! If you help me find it Kyon I'll help you solve the mystery?"

"What mystery?" Kyon asked, his anger rising.

"The mystery to why Ryoko's last known message was about you Kyon. We have no idea what it says considering we lost transmission but together we can find out what Ryoko thought Kyon. Then my master can find out what Ryoko thinks you are Kyon. Then he will set me free, so we must do this Kyon!" she then cried energetically, "My Kyon, my love, we can…"

"He is not your love! And stop saying his name like twenty times in one paragraph!" Haruhi suddenly cried pulling away from Kyon and resting her angry glare on this unknown girl, which Haruhi could only assume was the one who had left such terrible bruises on Kyon's body. She had been afraid at first because she could feel the hatred the girl had for her. It was so raw and sharp that Haruhi had panicked but after hearing all this she just couldn't stay silent, "It's me he wants! He's already chosen!"

Red fiery eyes met those of Haruhi's already scorching stare and for a moment both girls just looked at each other.

"The words of a whore are meaningless!" the girl cried as she defends herself, "You may have blinded him for now but I'll have him back!"

"I'll be damned if you do!" Haruhi nearly screamed, charging for the girl before Kyon could stop her.

"Haruhi!" Kyon cried as he tried reaching out and only grabbing air. He had remembered how strong the girl was and knew Haruhi didn't stand a chance. Then again, the knowledge of how strong Haruhi really was slipped his mind.

In one quick movement Haruhi's fist met the girl's chin, sending her to the ground a few feet away as the blow left a red bruise that the girl touched before getting to her feet.

"Damn I forgot!" the red eyed girl cried, throwing her leg toward Haruhi, "I'm dealing with the almighty Suzumiya!"

Haruhi managed to avoid the kick and dove at the girl with clenched fists once again but the girl grabbed Haruhi's wrist before she could deal a second blow, Haruhi's cried as the girl twisted her wrist but Haruhi used her free hand to grip the girl's arm. In yet another smooth notion Haurhi threw the girl over her shoulder until her back was on the ground.

**O0o0o0** _(MajorKris)_

Kyon could only watch in horror as the two girls battled it out. Fortunately his nervousness and fear became amusement as Haruhi kicked and punched the other girl over and over again while she was on the ground.

"Apologize and then I'll stop hitting you!" Haruhi cried as the robotic girl could do nothing but curl her body up and cover her head with her arms.

"Ow, ow, ow! Fuck you bitch!"

'Don't act like you can feel it,' thought Kyon in his head as he then grabbed hold of Haruhi in order to stop her.

"Hey! Let go Kyon! I'm not done with her yet!"

"Calm down Haruhi. It's not like you're doing much physical damage anyway. She's just a robo…"

"Stop calling us robots Kyon!" The girl suddenly screamed unbearably, forcing Haruhi to kick her in the stomach one more time, but the girl still persisted to speak, "We're humanoids! Hu-man-oids! Do I look like I'm a walking trash dispenser or something with gizmos and knobs to you!?"

Kyon sighed as he looked down at her, "Whatever. Then how about a name and an explanation of what's going on, huh? If you don't speak I'll just send Haruhi after you again."

The girl looked up, pouting slightly at Kyon, "Fine! But only for you cutie." She winked at him, enjoying the fact that she was pissing off Haruhi even more.

"I understand that you want to find Ryoko in order to gain an allay, so how about you explain to us why your…Organization as we should call it wants what is inside Haruhi."

"So, you know that much then. You're so clever Kyon. Well I don't quite know much about it myself, but I believe that my master wishes to destroy such a terrible device before the closed spaces get out of hand. My master worked hard to make this reality what it is, and so he does not want it to be destroyed. Ms. Suzumiya is just unfortunate to have it planted within her."

Kyon glared, knowing that she had no remorse what so ever. "If that's the case, then why not find a way to just get it out of her instead?"

"It is possible, and that is what my master wishes to do. Unfortunately, the Thought Entity does not wish for him to come into contact with Ms. Suzumiya, and so that is why they sent Ryoko after her. That is also why I am after Ryoko's process chip, so that master can bring her home. "

"Wait, you and Ryoko aren't on the same page?" he persisted.

"That is correct. I am programmed not to kill Haruhi, even though I detest her to the very core…That is the reason I will not bring her to master. Not yet, not until I get what I want or if he…Programs me to. My current mission right now is to locate Ryoko. Master wishes to help Haruhi, but he can't because of his current location, and so as much as I know master wishes for it not to be, I am hoping that the Thought Entity gets to her first."

"That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard! Why do they just go about and kill her just to solve the problem!? If your organization is to protect us then why just…"

Kyon was so angry that he almost burst into tears, he clenched his fists and shut his eyes tightly, but the shakiness in his voice was still noticeable. Haruhi had noticed it easily enough and grasped his hand, causing the red eyed girl to stare with a look of resentment.

"Why go through all that to risk the lives of others? Besides, to me I would be like killing to birds with one stone…"

Kyon's anger was building back up. Never had he hated or despised someone or something so much before. Kyon glared at the girl on the ground, but unnoticeable to him, he began to glow a bright, pale blue.

"You will never hurt my Haruhi! I will die before I let you or the Thought Entity even come close to her! I promise you!"

Haruhi and the mystery girl could do nothing but stare wide eyed in amazement. Kyon looked absolutely handsome and confident, forcing Haruhi's heart to flutter once he spoke those words. The other girl however went from amazement to jealousy to anger. How could the one she offered so much love to protect and impudent little whore!? The calculations just don't fit!

"Kyon! I hate you so much right now! I promise you, I will be yours! Haruhi will soon no longer be in your heart, but soon I, Cassandra will!"

Cassandra then leaped into the air and vanished into the trees behind them. Kyon's light had finally died, embracing Haruhi as it did so. Kyon then held her tight, and they stayed like this for a moment just until Haruhi spoke up.

"I remember now…"

"Hmm?" questioned Kyon as he nuzzled his face into her hair. "Remember what Haruhi?"

Haruhi stayed quiet for a moment, eyeing Kyon's chest as she spoke, "We met before once. When we were little I was at the park playing, and I fell, and then you came."

"Haruhi, we were young, you wouldn't have recognized me back then."

"But I do! I remember that I had spilled my juice when I fell and I started crying. You saw me and ran off only to come back with a soda you bought from the vending machine, you gave it to me and I stopped crying. You then took my hand and told me that you would help me go back to my parents, but on the way back there was this little boy, he began making fun of me because when I fell I got dirty. I started crying again, but then you shoved the boy and told him to apologize to me…"

"Haruhi…"

"You said you were my protector, and then I went home, not seeing you till I sat behind you in class. I knew I recognized you once you started talking to me, but I had changed so much I hadn't thought about that memory at all. But now, I…"

Haruhi held him tightly then, feeling tears come to her eyes as Kyon held her. "I'm sorry Kyon…It seems that I did force you to be with me…"

"Haruhi…I wouldn't have it any other way. I stick by with what I said to you back at the hospital…I love you Haruhi…"

Haruhi only stayed silent, finding she was crying once again. God she wished she wouldn't act like such a baby. What happened to the tough 'I can do anything girl?' No…She was still there; it's just that Kyon would be the only one who she would cry to. She then smiled, finding that Kyon was holding her more tightly as ever, Haruhi closed her eyes, imagining that Kyon had grown wings and was using them to surround her.

"I'll always protect you…"


	15. Bioware

**Chapter Fifteen: Bio-Ware** _(iWillhexyou)_

As Yuki was about to turn the corner that led from her home a dark haired girl suddenly came rushing by faster than most people would. For a moment Yuki stood frozen and watched as the girl disappear from her line of sight. There was something about her that seemed familiar but the chip that Yuki was twirling in her fingers was more urgent.

Yuki didn't get very far before she stopped again, the sight of Kyon holding Haruhi so close made her eyes widen and she quickly ran over to the couple.

"Kyon! Haruhi! What happened? Are you alright?" Yuki cried taking Haruhi's shoulders and turning her to see if she was alright.

"Yes we're both fine Yuki!" Haruhi cried trying to calm down to her frantic friend, "can you please stop shaking me?"

Yuki blushed as she let go of Haruhi but smiled lightly, "I'm glad, when I saw that girl running I was afraid something was wrong then the first thing I saw on your dress made me think you were hurt."

"What?" Haurhi asked looking down at her now dirt smeared, yellow dress, "damn! I just bought this thing too!"

Kyon was about to make a sarcastic remark when Yuki cut him off. "Why was that girl running from you?"

"Because she's an ugly, two timing, man stealing…"

"Robot human thingy," Kyon interrupted when he noticed Haruhi's growing rage, "she's the reason I tried calling so many times last night. I thought she'd gotten to you."

"Why would she be after me?" Yuki questioned.

"Well, she's not after you exactly; she's after what's left of Ryoko and for some unknown reason she seems to being love with me and wants us to be together forever."

"Slut!" Haruhi hissed crossing her arms.

Yuki slightly smiled before becoming serious, "Why would she be after Ryoko's chip?"

"Ugh!" Kyon cried frustratingly, "I don't know anything! She just appeared one night looking for the damn thing!" Kyon was unaware how loudly he was yelling till he felt a soft touch on his elbow. When he looked down Haruhi was looking up at him with caring and shining eyes, only then did he pause to collect himself. "Alright, let's just find out what's on the chip and maybe it'll solve this whole mess, but first we really need to get Haruhi back to the hospital."

Haruhi huffed and was about to protest but she suddenly decided not to complain, her eyes had suddenly grown heavy and she wouldn't mind a nice warm bed.

"Let me take her," Yuki said taking Haruhi's hand, "Kyon you go on ahead to the library and wait for me, save a computer, I'll be back shortly."

Kyon tried to protest but Yuki was persistent and soon she and Haruhi were walking contently towards the hospital.

"Yuki…" Haruhi began, slowing her fast pace down to Yuki's, "what do you call someone that can glow a bluish color?"

"What?" Yuki replied, "What kind of blue light?"

"Just a blue glowing light. Do espers, time travelers, or aliens have that ability?"

"You…know about me then?"

Haruhi nodded, "Yes, about everyone actually."

Yuki closed her eyes and smiled for a moment before replying, "I see."

"So…do you know anything?"

Yuki had to think a moment, "No, not to my knowledge."

"Well then what glows?" Haruhi asked frustratingly as every single childhood story ran through her head.

"There is one thing," Yuki rasped, her legs already tiring out, "but it's just an old legend that the masters believe."

Masters? Thought Haruhi but didn't ask. She then stopped walking when she noticed Yuki was about to collapse. "Tell me, please Yuki, I love legends."

Yuki smiled, taking a moment to catch her breath, "I don't remember it all exactly, but I can do my best to translate what I believe it means." She paused. "I believe the master's described it as a power unexplained by technology or evolution. That there once was a man who lived his life alone, they say he was nothing special until one day he stumbled upon a girl born of the forest. She was alone and innocent, completely unaware of the dangers that lay in the shadows. They say he paid no attention to her till one day he heard her cry out in pain. A giant creature had grabbed her by the leg and tried to drag her into a world of darkness but the man realized he no longer wanted to be alone and couldn't bear to see her get hurt.

Sadly, he wasn't anything special and had no way to help her but something compelled him forward and he attacked the monster, killing it with a burning light that suddenly coursed through his body." Yuki stopped and laughed, "But it's just a story. I can't believe I let it get this far."

"Please!" Haruhi cried, "Finish telling me." They were already outside the hospital but Haruhi had been so engrossed with the story that she hadn't noticed.

Yuki smiled lightly, "To put it in a nutshell he saved the girl and they spent the rest of eternity together. It was a silly story that my elders used to try and explain to me what true love is. One in particular use to say that if a man possessed this inner power and used it to save a woman that they were meant to be together, and would stay together forever. Like I said, it was a just a silly story. Don't let it get to you Haruhi." Yuki finished giving Haruhi a quick hug. "When you wake up we will have this whole thing sorted out."

Haruhi hugged Yuki back but didn't hear what she said; her mind was already pondering other things. True love? She questioned in her mind before she snorted and said aloud, surprising Yuki in the process, "I didn't need a blue light to know that!"

**O0o0o0o**

Kyon sat at an empty computer and waited for Yuki. All the other computers on his right and left were filled with college students or perverted boys. Kyon didn't mind, anything to keep him hidden in case his love struck stalker returned. It seemed ridiculous to him that you could fall in love with someone just by watching them on tape on or whatever they used, but what was even more ridicules was the notion that he was to love her back. Wasn't it obvious enough who he loved? What would it take for this girl to get a clue?

"Kyon!" Yuki called walked over toward his seat.

"Hey," Kyon replied standing so Yuki could take his chair, "you get there O.K?"

**O0o0o0o** (_MajorKris_)

"Yeah, we did. She's all safe and sound in her cozy bead!" Yuki cried as she gave Kyon a smile, which in surprise, he returned.

"Yuki…Why is it you've been so outgoing lately? It's weird…I mean…I've just never seen you with so much expression before, till just recently."

Yuki but her lip slightly as she sat down next to him. She never told anyone what happened to her, and she suddenly found herself getting nervous again. "Well…Before this all happened, I ran into Ryoko. She made me this way, so that I wouldn't be much use…Especially now that I've lost many of my data and matter processing abilities. But to sum it all up, I suppose I am now-"

"…Human" Whispered Kyon sadly as he listened. He didn't realize till now how difficult this all must have been for her. He should have known ever since the incident with the closed space…

"I'm sorry Yuki," began Kyon as he patted her head, causing Yuki to blush but smile as she turned to look at him.

"It's fine. Truthfully I've never felt…so happy. Literally I mean."

Kyon expressed a smile of relief as he saw that smile. Was it only a few days ago that she had been sitting in the middle of the room, reading and hardly contributing to what was going on at all? The last time Kyon really remembered how she used to be was when the computer had crashed and being ordered by Haruhi to fix it immediately. Yuki really helped him out at that moment, but even when he thanked her he just got the usual remark of simple yet logical words and the emotionless expression from the strange alien girl. Kyon wondered if he should be suspicious or not, but the happiness for her in him was stronger than that.

He patted her head again, somewhat hugging her to his chest as he did with his little sister whenever she did something he was proud of, and after a blush from Yuki the two had finally decided to take care of what they even had arrived for.

As soon as Yuki inserted the chip however it already began to cause trouble. For starters, the monitor gave out and suddenly the screen turned a deep blue, it even began to show the words error all over the screen, but to Kyon's amazement Yuki had fixed the problem before anyone even noticed with only a few taps on the keyboard. Once the screen came back it faded into binary which now Yuki began to read carefully. Kyon was feeling to clueless at the moment so therefore decided to wait until he was given an order of some kind from Yuki.

Within a few minutes, Yuki had hacked into the chips internal programming, alternating a chat device in the programs code, allowing a type of communication with the now processed mind of Ryoko that Yuki could use as well. At first, Yuki had received no response, and even though Yuki was typing in binary, Kyon knew she was attempting to interrogate Ryoko.

Then finally, after fifteen minutes of prodding, they got a response.

"What does it say?" Kyon asked as about four rows of nothing but zeros and ones appeared on the screen.

"She's not surprised to hear from us." Yuki stated quietly as she continued to type.

_I want to know about the device inside Haruhi_

_So it would appear that you found out then? It was only a matter of time I suppose. I'm surprised she hasn't been killed yet…_

_I'm not in the mood to play your games. I suggest that you tell me whatever you know about it. _

_ I honestly don't know the details myself, the Thought Entity made sure I knew as little as possible in case I was ever captured by you and Haruhi, but I believe that they hardly know anything themselves…They do not understand very easily. If you truly want to find out, then ask your precious master. He created it after all. _

_ I would but I don't know where he is. Did you already capture him, if so, where are you keeping him? I know that he had something to do with this; he even contacted me to warn me of how Haruhi was in danger. I haven't heard from him since. _

_ He's still alive, yes. But he is under extreme punishment for bringing the device into existence. It was only after a few broken bones by his own creations that the Thought Entity had possessed from him that he submitted the information about what was stored inside Ms. Suzumiya. _

_After all this time, why had it not been discovered sooner? How did they even know he created the device_? 

_Your master is an ingenious man, but he is foolish. He would openly discuss the idea of it with others, write about it in reports. We noticed also that he was lacking commitment with creating stronger humanoids that the Thought Entity entitled him to do centuries ago. We also found it rather suspicious that he begged and insisted that YOU would be the superior in our mission to collect data on Haruhi since the incidents four years ago._

_I still don't understand. If it is so terrible then why did he work so hard to create it and place it inside Haruhi?_

_Oh please, Yuki. The man is obsessed! Why do you even think we didn't attempt to kill you when we had the chance? The man loves his creations, as if they were his own children. He even wept once he found out you deleted and destroyed me! I was perhaps brought back because of him, but he is not my master any longer_. 

_Ryoko, tell me where he is, or give me a route to contact him! It is very important that I speak with him_. 

_I don't really have a choice in the matter, do I?_

_No, if you decide to not assist us I will tear you apart, memory by memory till you are nothing but a hollow, empty shell. And this time you will NOT come back_. 

_Fine then. But in exchange, I want you to return me to the Thought Entity by placing me in the possession of Cassandra. I'm sure you've met her by now?_

_Fortunately I haven't. I'll do as you ask, but in return you will not kill Haruhi if master has a way to save her. I will program this promise into you, and even if you are returned to your body, you will not forget it. If master has a way to save her, then you must not betray us_! 

_And if he doesn't?_

_…Then it is hopeless_. 

_I will need more time to open a link. If you or one of your companions has a better accessible online server then I can do it, but it will take me some time, so until you are prepared I will need some hibernation time_. 

_We'll get started tonight._

_Take care sister…you'll need it_. 

Once Yuki finished explaining the situation to Kyon they headed back toward the hospital. Once they arrived they were welcomed by Mikuru, Itsuki, and Taniguchi whom had all brought cake, pizza, and drinks to celebrate what appeared to be Haruhi's full recovery. The afternoon was filled with no worries and cheer, even though they all knew the dangers their lives were now in, especially Haruhi's. But hope had quickly flowed through the air as Yuki explained the new strategy, allowing the group of friends to party as if it was their last day on Earth.

Mikuru had brought a karaoke machine, and each young girl took turns singing songs and dancing till the sun had set. Each girl had their own voice and way of singing, and even though everyone knew of the outgoing Haruhi who sang with the most energy, and Mikuru who sang more gently and shyly, it was Yuki who had surprised them all with her voice that filled the air. It was then that once she was finished that everyone applauded, causing Yuki to blush and get leaped on by Haruhi as the girl acted as her old self again as she jokingly ordered her to make a CD with her and Mikuru to make a profit for the Brigade.

It was then that the Brigade leader ordered all the girls to sing together for the guys and as the lyrics and beat of "Parallel Days" filled the room the group received applauses and whistles from their lovers in the room.

As the party settled down in the small hospital room, each couple took their leave out of the building to meet at Mikuru's house, who for some reason was the only one with a computer at the moment. Kyon and Haruhi were the last to leave, due to the fact that the nurses wished to say goodbye and hug her before she left. One of the nurses even gave her a basket full of sweets for her. Kyon could only smile and laugh from Haruhi's embarrassment. He always knew she could do anything but it was so cute when others appreciated that quality of hers.

After a few last goodbyes, Haruhi and Kyon headed toward Mikuru's, taking a cab on the way for they didn't want to risk Cassandra tackling them from around the corner.

"Yuki and Taniguchi look cute together, don't you think?" Haruhi asked as she leaned against her love, receiving an arm around her to pull her closer.

"They're together?"

"Hello! Where have you been? It's so obvious!"

"Well excuse me! I'm clueless when it comes to things like that…"

They both laughed together after Kyon's remark, receiving an annoyed looked from the cab driver up front who was doing his best to ignore the pair till they calmed down. Kyon relaxed against the seat as Haruhi huddled to his side, he noticed her looking out the window from where she was, wondering what she was thinking about as then the memories of the events on Sunji hill began to enter his mind.

Kyon…got an idea.

He slowly wrapped his arm tighter around Haruhi, bringing his hand to her breasts and began squeezing it tightly, causing Haruhi to almost cry out until Kyon used his other hand to cover her mouth.

"Shhh…I don't want him to hear you…"

Kyon's voice was so seductive and deep at that moment that Haruhi felt the hair on her neck stand up as her cheeks began to brighten into a shade of red. Haruhi felt his hand then go from her breast to down her side, where he slowly slipped his hand under her dress. She tried to stay quiet, embracing the feeling of his cold hand against her body as she shivered. Haruhi felt her heart beating faster, the excitement of it all was so overwhelming to her, especially with the fact that they could get caught for all that person had to do was look through his mirror.

Haruhi then bit her lip as Kyon spread her legs, carefully slipping his hand toward her sensitive area, stroking her slowly as he then swift fully made it through the last barricade from which were her panties. Haruhi closed her eyes and leaned her back against the seat as her body heat increased, as Kyon just now noticed the flustered, red and needing expression on her face.

Kyon smirked as he watched her squirm. God it felt so good that he was the one who could make her give such a look, to have her in complete shock and ecstasy, and to know that it was going to be his name that she would moan and scream out as he assaulted her body. Taking control of her like this was so…satisfying.

"Haruhi…" Kyon whispered into her ear as he began to pleasure her with his fingers, "Tell me, do you like it when I do this to you?"

Haruhi smirked as he asked her this. God she loved this side of him…

"Yes…" she silently gasped with a pleasured whisper.

Kyon smiled before he kissed her, still thrusting his fingers as he felt Haruhi moan into his mouth. Kyon then went for her neck as he pulled away, sucking hard against it for only a few moments till he left his mark on her, loving the sound of Haruhi struggling not to be loud.

"You will always belong to me, right?" He whispered one last time before using his free hand to turn her head so that she was looking at him.

"Yes…" She whispered again as Kyon then kissed her passionately, laying her hand on top of Kyon's head, tugging at his hair as he suddenly felt him pulling away from her now hot and aroused area.

"You idiot… Why are you stopping? Please don't…" Haruhi begged.

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet tonight, but I can sense that we're almost there," Kyon kissed her one last time, biting her lip slightly to get back at her for the idiot comment before he pulled away with a grin, and even though Haruhi's body begged for attention she knew the wait would be worth it.

She would get her revenge eventually…

By the time they paid the driver and rang Mikuru's doorbell, Haruhi had somewhat composed herself and began plotting against Kyon for building up the fire before letting it die out. But for now, they had work to do.

They were greeted warmly into Mikuru's apartment, which was full of pretty little knick-knacks and furniture that gave it quite a lot of character. She even had beautiful paintings of certain sceneries such as forests and waterfalls, which to everyone's surprise, Mikuru had painted herself.

"I-it's just a hobby I have…" She stated as she felt her cheeks blush with embarrassment as she was being praised.

Yuki was already working and had already opened a link with Ryoko to search her master, allowing the others to rest and relax together from the recent events and celebration. It was only a matter of time that some of the S.O.S. Brigade members fell asleep.

Mikuru and Itsuki were laying on the couch together when the fell asleep, and somehow they remarkably managed to be in a position where Itsuki was sprawled out with Mikuru sleeping on top of him. Haruhi almost squealed with delight as she saw the scene, thinking that it was so adorable that she wished she had her camera with her.

As time rolled by, Taniguchi had fallen asleep as well, lightly snoring in the armchair by Yuki who somehow managed to stay wide awake. As the house then grew steadily calm and peaceful however, two other members found that Mikuru's bed was rather very…big.

**O0o0o0** _(iWillhexyou)_

Haruhi was kissing Kyon passionately when he threw her onto the bed, his body following hers. Haruhi already had her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands tangled in his hair.

After that little cab ride Haruhi's body was very disappointed but she had managed to get herself together and work for once in her life, after all it was herself she was trying to save. Still she hadn't been much help, none of them had, the only one who seemed to be doing anything productive was Yuki, and then Mikuru and Itsuki had fallen asleep in each other's arms sometime after midnight.

Haruhi had been lost in reading something out of a book that wasn't helping her at all until her eyes began to hurt and she had to stop. It was then that she looked up at Kyon who had thrown his book down only a second before and was giving her a burning stare that sent a chill of excitement down her spine. She looked over to Yuki who was lost in her computer then to the sleeping couple. When her gaze returned to Kyon he was already standing and giving her a small seductive smile as he nodded his head towards the hallway.

Smiling, Haruhi had set the book down and as quietly as she could she made her way to Kyon. Her body was to excited to be seductive but Kyon didn't seem to mind because once Haruhi approached him he bent his head and captured her lips in a lingering kiss. By the end of it Haruhi had her arms wrapped around his neck and one leg over his. But they only stopped kissing to catch their breath, and once their lungs were satisfied they began kissing again. At some point Haruhi felt Kyon's hands go down to the back of her legs but she didn't make anything of it till she suddenly felt herself being lifted off the ground, and the only thing she could do was wrap her legs around him tightly which caused her to take a sharp breath as he rubbed her core.

"No fair," Haruhi whispered between kisses, "I'm supposed to be seducing you."

Kyon smiled as he kissed her again and ran his tongue lovingly over her lower lip. "You had your turn missy, "Kyon whispered.

"Yes, but it's my nature to be in control of everything," Haruhi explained taking a quick glance at Yuki who hadn't moved, "my ego isn't too happy."

"Well then I'll just have to do something about that," Kyon said stopping Haruhi's response with a kiss as he began moving toward the bedroom. He had found it pretty easily when he had taken a bathroom break earlier, he couldn't help himself, the cab ride had affected him more than Haruhi was aware of.

Now here they were on Mikuru's bed which was wrinkled with pink sheets, well Haruhi was at least as she moved further up the bed so that she and Kyon were fully lying on the bed. During the process their bodies had rubbed and touched so that now they were both on fire.

But Kyon was determined to take it slower this time, they had the whole night after all and they could explore each other better. Kyon had already begun by running his hands along Haruhi's hips and slipping them up her shirt. Kyon placed a heated kiss on Haruhi's neck and she moaned, "I love you Haruhi," whispered Kyon before planting a kiss on her forehead, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I love you too, Kyon," Haruhi whispered as well as a single tear fell down her cheek. It had just occurred that very few people got to experience love before they die and even Haruhi's life was short at least she loved and was loved. It still seemed like she hadn't had enough time and Kyon held her close as she began weeping.

When the tears finally stopped and Kyon kissed her cheeks dry he pulled out of her and brought her close to his warm body as they silently planted little kisses on each other. Eventually, they both fell asleep in each other's arms unaware that the sun once again was just over the horizon.

**O0o0o0o**

MajorKris: ….

iWillhexyou: What's wrong?

MajorKris: Do you think…umm we're getting them laid way too much? Now with the plot and all….

iWillhexyou: o.O!! (Slaps)

MajorKris: O.o….

iWillhexyou: o.O….

MajorKris: …..You're right, what was I thinking?


	16. Old Man

**Authors Notes:** Meh…I've been lazy. Sorry…blame Deathscythe767 for distracting me…xD Plus I had some "Lost and Found" issues…

**Chapter Sixteen: Old Man ** _(MajorKris)_

Yuki was the only one who hadn't gotten any rest that night. The burden wasn't so hard on her however, due to the fact that her cause was more important to her than sleep.

Progress was taking so much time however, and Yuki's patience for Ryoko was running out. Sure, she knew she had Ryoko's word, but Yuki knew it would only be a matter of time before Cassandra located them again and decides to cause a ruckus. Not to mention that the Thought Entity probably realized that Ryoko was now trying to contact Yuki's own master.

Thankfully, around six thirty in the morning, Ryoko had opened a secure and private link with Yuki's master, Yuki felt her heart pounding in her chest once she realized this and found herself unable to stop her feet from stomping on the ground over and over as she continued sitting in chair impatiently, she also found herself tapping her fingers on the keyboard. Was this excitement, or nervousness? She wondered.

Yuki then suddenly felt an urge to move and nearly gave Taniguchi brain damage as she shook him awake in order to go get the others. Taniguchi couldn't help but mumble and force his body off the chair as he yawned and stretched, trying to move as quickly as possible to wake everyone up, trying hard to simply not fall face first to the ground from dragging his legs, which were still asleep, around the apartment.

As he awoke Mikuru and Itsuki he made his way to Mikuru's bedroom, following his gut that his best buddy was there to only find the naked love birds sleeping on Mikuru's bed. He quickly ran out of the room as Haruhi screamed and threw her pillow at him, but quickly came back and gave Kyon a thumbs up and a smirk before he left, leaving poor Kyon to embarrassed for words as Haruhi blushed and clenched her fist.

After a few minutes of trying to find clothes and eyeing the other as they dressed, Haruhi and Kyon met with everyone else in the living room, gawking in surprise as they suddenly realized who Yuki was now speaking to.

There was a man on the small computer screen. An old man that is, but one that gave the look of a friendly grandfather. His face consisted of bright, blue eyes and a long but messy, fuzzy white beard. The man looked greatly happy as he saw Yuki, looking as though he was about to cry as his big, blue eyes began to swell up.

"Oh my little Yuki! I'm so happy to know that you're alright…I was so worried that Ryoko's new programming would kill you! Damn superiors of mine! But at least you're well. Please Yuki, how is the personality program I made for you working?"

Haruhi looked toward Yuki, she didn't really understand what exactly Yuki was, but because she heard the word, 'programming,' so much, she took a pretty good guess. She then waited for Yuki to respond, but as Haruhi looked down at her she couldn't help but noticed that she looked sad, yet happy at the same time. It was only when Haruhi made those observations that she spoke.

"It's fine…father," Yuki spoke the last word quietly, trying to hold back whatever it was that was threatening to flow out of her eyes.

"I see…" the man stated gently, giving Yuki an accomplished smile, "I am very proud of you Yuki, I see that you're taking good care of Ms. Haruhi too."

Haruhi flinched as the man looked her way, finding she was getting a bad vibe off the guy. She quickly stiffened up, and strutted to the computer, slamming her hands on the desk where it stood.

"O.K. old man! I demand an explanation of whatever is going on here! Why is it that all of a sudden everyone is trying to either kill me, and why there is a psycho, humanoid bitch trying to take what's mine!?"

Kyon couldn't help but looked shocked at Haruhi from her outburst and gripped her shoulders to pull her back only to have Haruhi push him away from her.

"Well c'mon! Answer me! Why me? I heard what everyone said that night in the hospital room that night that I was thrown out like trashed and used for your own experimentation! Now, all of a sudden, I'm suddenly on an alien's most wanted list!" She turned around back at Kyon who tried once again to calm her down, "Kyon, let go!"

Haruhi's frustration had built up so much that she didn't even think about her actions when she slapped Kyon's hands away as he tried to hold her once again, leaving Kyon stunned and hurt. Haruhi didn't even notice she only turned to look back at the man.

She was surprised however to see such a great look of sadness. It was only then for the first time in her life that she ever came close to regretting her words, but she still scowled at him, waiting patiently then for a reply.

"I…never wished for such horrible things on you my child, I only wished for good things to come from you…"

Haruhi became confused, unable to figure out how or what the man meant, and quickly responded, "Then what?"

The old man shook his head, the years or regret were easy to see in the man's eyes, "I wished for you to do the world good. You see Haruhi, what you carry is the power to make the world what you wish it to be. However, I had not realized the massive amount of imaginations children can have, and so, as when you get angry, the universe itself expends from your imagination. And if you get bored of it, it changes. I did not foresee this to happen, but fortunately, it would seem that my first hypothesis was correct."

Yuki responded before Haruhi this time, "What do you mean father?"

The man smiled, nodding his head as he began to comb his beard with his hand, "When a child feels loved, the world around him appears only to be full of life and happiness. I can tell right now with the word perceptive, that love is what is causing this sudden change Haruhi, if you want to live, and to stop what the Thought Entity has planned for your fate, you must never, ever, forget what you have or doubt," he then turned his head to Kyon, not showing as much excitement as usual when he spoke to him. "Do you remember how Ryoko was destroyed the first time, young Kyon?"

Kyon had been starring at the back of Haruhi's head the whole time, but then blinked and looked toward the screen in surprise, "You know me?"

"Of course, you're Haruhi's guardian. Only the one who is loved the most by the Goddess can protect her."

"…Guardian?" whispered Kyon to himself simply, "is that why I've been able to change so suddenly?"

"Whether happy, sad, angry, or in danger or not, Haruhi controls our world. It can thrive or it can perish, and you sir, where chosen by her, same with all of you."

**O0o0o0**_(iWillhexyou)_

"What…" Haruhi whispered her bitterness turning into complete confusion, "How could I choose anyone? I never met Mikuru, Itsuki, or Yuki when I was a child. This isn't making sense."

"I agree my dear," the man on the screen said, "it is very complicated and you are right about the fact that you never met any of them as a child, but you wished for them. They already existed in different parts of this universe but your longing for them brought them here."

Haruhi's eyes suddenly swelled up with tears and she shook her head, "So I did do it! I took everyone from their normal lives with friends and family for my own gain!"

The old man was silent for a moment as he seemed to try and determine the right thing to say but Haruhi was laughing hysterically with tears rolling down her cheeks and she couldn't stop herself.

"Everything, everything that has happened is my fault! I've ruined everyone's life!"

"I did not say that Haruhi…" the old man started before he was cut off again.

"You didn't have to say it! I should've put the pieces together when I first learned of this! Why not just end it now? Let that crazy bitch kill me then everyone can be rid of me!"

"Haruhi!" Mikuru cut in trying to wipe her tears away, "No one ever said that! We love you! What is happening isn't your fault! We should've protected you better…"

"That doesn't justify anything Mikuru! You shouldn't have to waste your life protecting me! You and Itsuki should be out having fun and being with your family! I took that away from you!" just then Haruhi fell to the floor her laughter dying as she continued to sob.

"But it's because of you that I met Mikuru," Itsuki said resting a hand on Haruhi's shaking shoulder, "if you hadn't wished me to this time and place I never would have met Mikuru and fell in love." His eyes momentarily looked up at Mikuru before he noticed Yuki standing behind him and he moved so that she could reach Haruhi.

Falling to her knees Yuki sat on the floor by Haruhi and wrapped her arms around the girl, "And if you hadn't caused such a fuss I would've never been assigned to come here. It's because of you Haruhi that I now know what it is to feel. Before I was nothing but a piece of cold machinery but now I'm a normal girl and I couldn't be happier. You must understand Haruhi that something like this will have positive and negative effects. But think of our friendship and the love we all have for each other. Can you say a couple of monsters are worth destroying all that?"

Haruhi shook her head as she rested herself against Yuki. She had quit sobbing but a few tears still made their way down her cheeks as she looked up to Kyon who was looking at the floor. Gently pushing Yuki away Haruhi slowly stood and took a hesitating step towards Kyon.

"Is it worth it Kyon?" Haruhi asked the words barely able to leave her mouth. She felt her eyes water again as she waited for an answer.

When Kyon's beautiful brown eyes locked on her own and she saw that deep glow of love he held for no one else she knew her answer and stumbled into his arms. She hated herself for her moment of stupidity and loved Kyon more for tolerating it. No one else in the world would ever suffer what he'd suffered for her and although it wouldn't be the last time Haurhi knew he'd never stop loving her.

Kyon, whose hands were clenching the shirt on her back, buried his head in her hair as he tried to keep himself from crying. Luckily Haruhi clung to him and he was able to just stand there holding her.

"Hum," coughed the older man, "I couldn't be happier to see my Haruhi so loved but I'm afraid we must come up with a strategy to stop Cassandra."

Kyon's eyes slightly narrowed but no one noticed, he hadn't liked the way the old man had said "my Haruhi," but Kyon just shrugged off the feeling taking it for jealousy as he sat down on he coach and pulled Haruhi into his lap.

"Father why exactly is Cassandra here?" Yuki asked not leaving her sitting position on the floor.

"Well you see, dear Cassandra started out only as a sort of watcher. I assigned her to keep an eye on Kyon and document any progress between Haruhi and he but I guess behind my back Ryoko set up a program that made her feel love. A dangerous love too, for Cassandra is a dangerous girl. She may be even stronger than you are Yuki…"

Haruhi snorted most unattractively, "Are you kidding, she's a pussy," Haruhi snapped and Kyon surprisingly smiled as he whispered something into her ear receiving an annoyed glance from the old man, it had been worth it though because Haruhi had blushed, she always looked cute when she blushed.

"Haruhi you can have unimaginable fighting skills whenever you wish, of course she will be no trouble to you, but what I am worried about is her database. It's quicker and smarter than anything I've ever created and if she wanted to she could think of a way to kill you all right now."

Yuki's eyes widened momentarily but continued to ask questions, "What is it she is after exactly? I went through Ryoko's drive and found nothing significant."

"She is after Ryoko's chip because it holds important information concerning Haruhi's whereabouts. As of now I am the only one here who knows about where she is but I programmed her location into Ryoko and yourself but not the exact location in Cassandra. She wants to find Haruhi because her mission is to destroy her and get the device I've implanted in her; they have promised her that she can have Kyon-son if she completes her task, so she is very eager to find Miss Suzumiya."

"But…" began Kyon, "That is the total opposite of what she told me, she claimed that her mission wasn't to kill Haruhi but only to locate the chip, she claimed she was under your control!"

The old man appeared to be thinking of reason for this, and so after a few moments he sighed, "I'm afraid I lost my power over her, and so, the Thought Entity got to her first, she may have used that excuse for she knew that she didn't stand a chance against Haruhi, but knew that if she had Ryoko that she could get what she wants."

Haruhi had been so lost in her own thoughts about the creepy robot bitch that it made her jump slightly when she felt Kyon wrap his arms around her waist protectively.

The old man was still talking and everyone was listening except Haruhi who leaned over and whispered into Kyon's ear. "Don't be afraid, Kyon, I'll protect you the way you've protected me. Don't think for one second I'd let that bitch get her hands on you."

Kyon smiled, "I know you wouldn't," he replied planting a light kiss on her cheek.

"Hum ummm," the old man interrupted again, "like I was saying this whole thing is spinning out of control. If I am found they will kill me and I am the only one who can find a way to get the device out of Haruhi safely, I just need some more time…" the man never finished for the screen suddenly went fuzzy and the screen went dark.

"Father!" Yuki cried suddenly standing and heading for the computer but she stopped and turned to the door.

At the same time Haruhi suddenly stood from Kyon's lap and looked in the same direction as Yuki, it was there again, that feeling of pure hatred and fear she could only have for one person.

"Can't this bitch take a vacation?" Haruhi hissed raising her fists ready to fight.  
Kyon and the others were looking around bewildered when Yuki's poor front door was pushed with a loud thud onto the floor.

"I'm sorry to disappoint," Cassandra said as she elegantly took a few steps into the room, her red eyes resting on Haruhi, "but I'm not going anywhere. Unless I have Kyon by my side"

**0o0o0o**_(MajorKris)_

"Ugh! Can't you take a hint!? Beat it!" shouted Haruhi as she rushed toward Cassandra, being held back by Kyon once again as Cassandra sent out an evil glare.

"You're not going to stop me this time…" hissed the humanoid when suddenly a massive spark erupted through the room, forcing everyone to cover their eyes from the bright light that now engulfed them. Mikuru was the first to be heard as she screamed, grasping onto Itsuki's shirt tightly.

Once the light had finally died down, Haruhi was greeted with a feeling of pain in her stomach. She fell to her knees, pressing her fists against her stomach as she looked up to see whom or what had struck her.

Cassandra stood above her, offering Haruhi a cocky grin as the red eyed girl gave a powerful kick that sent her stumbling across the floor and into the wall.

"Haruhi!" cried Kyon as he tried to rush over to her, suddenly finding that his arm was held back painfully tight by Cassandra who somehow managed to stand before him almost instantly.

"My love…" she whispered, "I promised you that I would come back…"

"Don't touch me!"

Kyon tried to pull back but it was useless. Cassandra then gritted her teeth, simply turning her wrist to twist Kyon's arm, sending Kyon to his knees as he cried out in pain.

"Why!? Why are you defending her? I can do so much more than her! And now…now that I can feel the burning passion in my heart, we can have eternal love!"

"Stop shouting nonsense like that! I don't love you! And I never will!"

"Liar! She did this to you! She's forcing you to love her! I know she is!" Cassandra turned back to Haruhi who was struggling to raise herself up from the ground. Haruhi looked toward Kyon, mouthing his name as she attempted to reach out to him.

It was then that Mikuru ran toward her, quickly helping the young girl to her feet as Cassandra stared in disgust. Itsuki came over as well, now taking the job of carrying Haruhi as Yuki felt a presence swish by her from behind.

"Get away from my best bud!" the loud, outgoing voice of Taniguchi reached Yuki's ears as she turned to where the voice came from. She gasped as she saw Taniguchi, who had managed to free Kyon from the delusional girl as Kyon clutched his arm from the pain.

"Damn you…" Cassandra whispered as she held her wrist from where Taniguchi had injured her, "you will regret ever getting involved in this…worthless human!" She vanished from his sight, appearing next to him as she then kicked him across the head. Yuki could have sworn she felt her heart stop as she watched the sight.

"Taniguchi!" screamed Yuki as she ran up to him, catching the man as his body flew toward her. Yuki groaned as she felt the minor pain on her body, but completely forgotten her nerves as she saw the deep red substance on her hand. She looked down, seeing that Taniguchi was unconscious, but still alive. The power Cassandra had was above anything Yuki had imagined from her kind, for if her kick was good enough to crack a human skull, then she knew that she was indeed an advanced fighting unit.

"Yu…ki…" she heard him whisper.

Yuki clenched her fist as a fiery look of anger shot to Cassandra. The Kyon obsessed humanoid only ignored her however, for she had now brought her attention back to Haruhi.

"Put her down esper! Or I'll be forced to kill you too!"

Itsuki glared from the threat, placing Haruhi in the care of Mikuru who was now protectively holding Haruhi against her as she laid her Brigade leader to the floor, "I'm sorry to say that I can't do that. But I warn you, I won't go easy on you."

"Like I care!" Cassandra shouted as she vanished again, finding a big surprise that Itsuki was able to keep up with her speed. The sight of fire and electricity filled the room as Kyon and the others could only do their best to try and keep up with their movements. Objects flew around the room only to break into thousands of pieces as Itsuki tried using them to slow Cassandra down. She was too quick however, and soon, Itsuki felt his body grow tired and slow down. He knew he was in trouble because of this, for the fact that she wasn't human and didn't have to worry about such things, brought him at a massive disadvantage.

Suddenly a loud smack was heard as Itsuki collided to the ground, creating a massive impact that instantly placed cracks onto the hardwood floor. Mikuru cried out to Itsuki as he laid on the ground, not moving or appearing to breath. The time traveler would have run over to him is she could, but she knew she had to stay with Haruhi. She felt tears sting her eyes, and the fact that Kyon had gone over to his friend did not bring any relief to her once Itsuki didn't respond right away.

"Now then…" the humanoid whispered as she began advancing toward Mikuru, who was doing her best to not show any fear even though her knees were shaking.

"Get out of the way time traveler…"

"N-no way! I w-won't let you harm Haruhi!"

Cassandra smirked, finding that she was somewhat amused. "Funny…I would of assumed that you would have been happy if I had gotten rid of her…"

Mikuru stared up in shock, unable to find the words to reply with.

"Don't give me that look. I know about you, all the things she makes you do. Think about it…if you let me kill her, then you wouldn't ever have to deal with her anymore…" the humanoid bent down on one knee in front of the secretly terrified girl, staring directly into her eyes, "Think about it…"

"You're wrong…!" Mikuru suddenly shouted, startling Cassandra as she pulled back, "I would never wish for something so horrible to anyone! Haruhi may have selfish moments sometimes but she's a good person! She would never wish for anything bad against any-"

It was then that a sharp sting of pain crossed Mikuru's face, forcing her to stop her words as she looked back up to Cassandra, tears threatening to roll down her face.

"If there's one thing I hate…it's someone who won't admit how they truly feel." She grabbed Mikuru by her shirt, forcing her up to her feet as Haruhi was left helplessly on the floor. She smirked, suddenly throwing her to the side next to Itsuki who still refused to move. Kyon called out to her, barley catching her before she had hit the floor. She looked up to Kyon, unable to hold back her tears, "I'm sorry…I'm so useless."

Cassandra laughed from the comment, "Maybe so, but be grateful. The only reason I'm letting you live is because I know that you love that pathetic esper. But now then…"

Kyon placed Mikuru next to Itsuki, who was now crying on Itsuki's chest as she silently begged for him to wake up. He then looked toward Haruhi, who was now starting to stir from being unconscious this whole time.

"Haruhi!" he called out to her, finding a smile of relief come across his face once she gave him eye contact, Cassandra witnessed this and clenched her fists from the burning rage that was growing inside her. The humanoid then grabbed her by the arm, forcing the young girl to her feet as she then grabbed Haruhi by the throat as she pushed her against the wall.

"I'll only say this once! Tell him the truth! Tell him that all along you've been forcing him to love you with your powers, admit it!"

Haruhi dug her nails against Cassandra's arm, finding the words even though she was now unable to breath, "…Screw you…"

"Cassandra, stop it!" Shouted Kyon, "That has nothing to do with what I feel for her, with what we feel for each other! Please Cassandra! If you really love me you'll let her go!"

Haruhi's figure then crashed to the ground, she held her throat, coughing and gasping for air as Cassandra then turned toward Kyon, running to him as she then brought him into a hug. "Oh, Kyon! Of course I love you! I would do anything you asked for! I would do anything to prove my love for you!"

Kyon flinched as she hugged her, looking toward Haruhi with regretful eyes once Haruhi witnessed the scene, he didn't bother to hug the humanoid back. He instead, brought his voice to a whisper as he put his lips against Cassandra's ear, "You love me, right?"

Cassandra only smiled, hugging Kyon tighter as she giggled from the feeling against her ear, "Yes, yes I do! I always have!"

"You would do anything for me, right?"

"Of course! Of course my love!"

"Then there's one thing I want you to do for me Cassandra, but you must realize that if you really love me then you must do it."

"I will! Please tell me what it is!"

"…I want…I want you to go away, away from Haruhi and me. I want you to learn to love someone on your own and that you weren't programmed to love. I want you to live a life of peace and happiness, and to never bother us again."

Cassandra didn't speak a word, but instead widened her eyes as she pulled back away from Kyon, staring at him with disbelief and confusion, "But…why?"

"Cassandra…" Kyon began, trying to be as kind as he could to the troublesome girl, "…the truth is, is that I don't love you, I am in love with Haruhi, just as you're in love with me right now, except…she loves me back."

"You're lying…" The humanoid began as she shut her eyes and clenched her fists.

"Why would I lie about something as serious as that!?" Kyon suddenly shouted, forcing Cassandra to stare up at him in fear. He then gripped her shoulders tightly, trying to force reason into her from the intense look in his eyes.

Haruhi couldn't help but feel such a strong wave of love for Kyon as she watched them, praying in her mind that Cassandra would listen to Kyon.

It was then that Cassandra turned her head away, staring down onto the floor as a wave of emotions filled her body, even now, the strong love she had for the man in front of her was massive, even if the pain of rejection was still there. "I don't…" she whispered, "I don't like this feeling…"

Kyon blinked for a moment as he then sighed, knowing full well what she meant by that, he tried offering her comfort, and so patted the top of her head that he did many times before. "I'm sorry. I never wished for you to get hurt."

"…I don't…I don't…"

"Hey…take it easy, you'll be alright."

Cassandra only kept repeating herself over and over, "I don't, I don't, I don't…" Kyon was starting to worry; he didn't know what she was capable of now that the feeling of rejection came over her. He looked to Haruhi, who was now attempting to stand up.

Kyon wished he could go over to her, but he had a strong feeling that he should stay where he was until Cassandra calmed down. Haruhi smiled at him once they made eye contact, even though they knew what a pain it was going to be to look after the humanoid now.

It was then that they noticed that her words were becoming louder, she soon began screaming, "I don't! I don't! I DON'T!"

Kyon tried to shake her, but Cassandra only pushed him away, the humanoid then turned around to Haruhi, her red eyes now shining a bright orange as they stared into Haruhi's surprised brown orbs. Kyon looked up in fear, calling out Cassandra's name to only find that the girl had forgotten all about him.

"Damn you…Suzumiya… You'll regret ever making me feel this way!!"

Suddenly, the room seemed like it was expanding, changing, reconstructing, and soon, everyone realized they were trapped in what appeared to be a void of pure darkness.

Yuki, who was attending Taniguchi's wound at the moment, gave out a cry of surprise, seeing nothing but the glowing orbs of Cassandra. She wasn't able to see the others, she tried calling out, finding only that it barley came out as a hushed whisper.

Mikuru was still laying up Itsuki, she had finished crying, and had somehow managed to find Itsuki's hand as she was still grateful that be was still warm and carried a pulse. It would only be when he would awaken that she would know whether or not he was alright.

Kyon had risen to his feet, trying to rush to where he last saw Haruhi, only to find that he wasn't capable of locating her at all. He tried calling out to her, finding that he wasn't able to rise is voice as he clutched his throat. He tried again, hearing only a whisper as he then heard a scream.

"Haruhi!" Kyon cried, still finding that he was unable to speak any louder. He soon began running, trying to locate where he heard the scream from as he heard another cry, and soon, the sound of sobs and laughter.

"Your little guardian can't help you now, can he!?" yelled Cassandra.

Another scream then erupted from the darkness, forcing Kyon to his knees as anger and fear was forced into his heart. He tried calling out for her again, feeling the pain of uselessness fill his heart as he began to cry out in frustration.

"Dammit!" Kyon cried in the back of his mind.

"Kyon!" Haruhi cried, forcing Kyon to cringe and begin to cry as he heard the desperate cry for his name as another agonizing scream filled his ears.

Suddenly a bright light surrounded him, forcing the darkness to become swallowed by the massive blue light that illuminated around Kyon's body. Haruhi was the first to notice it, trying to open her eyes even though the pain on her body almost consumed her. She suddenly noticed a white feather land next to her and into her open palm, she clutched it tightly as she let the gentle softness tickle her skin.

Cassandra couldn't help but then cry out in surprise as she turned to see Kyon standing before her, the bright light nearly blinding her as she tried using her arms to defend herself from it. She then turned back to Haruhi, knowing she didn't have much time to finish her off.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't even have a chance.

She suddenly cried out, finding that she was now completely surrounded by the light as Kyon then grabbed her by the arm. Cassandra was then given a massive blow to the face, forcing her body to drag into the darkness away from Haruhi. The humanoid looked up, finding now that her control of the room was fading and the darkness had vanished. She looked toward Kyon, as she brought her palm to her face, unable to believe the fact that he had just struck her like that.

Haruhi, who was a bloody mess on the floor with her clothes torn and her arms badly bruised and scratched, was now suddenly being held by the glowing figure. She opened her eyes, finding Kyon who was now brushing her hair out of her face. He was still glowing, the blue light surrounding him as his wings wrapped themselves around her. Haruhi never felt so relaxed, she was warm, and was being held against the one person she's ever truly wanted. She then felt her pain fade away, the blood disappear, and then, he kissed her, suddenly bringing the light to fade as the light quickly forced them out of the darkness.

Haruhi then opened her eyes as Kyon pulled away from the kiss, seeing now the fearful Kyon as he then held her tightly against him, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"…Kyon," she whispered, now finding the strength to hold him as well.

"So that was it then…it was never Haruhi I was to be worried about, it was you…"

Kyon and Haruhi both looked to Cassandra, finding that Kyon was unable to hold back his anger anymore as he picked up Haruhi, letting her rest against the wall as he looked back over to the humanoid.

"You had now right or reason to harm her that way…"

"I was angry…" responded the humanoid.

"I don't care!!" he shouted back.

"As long as she isn't in danger…you can't do anything…" she whispered, now expressing a smile that was now crossing over her face.

"What do you mean?"

"You may not love me Kyon…but that doesn't mean we still can't be together…"

Kyon didn't understand these words until suddenly the room began changing again; Kyon looked to Haruhi, who then suddenly vanished from his sight. He looked toward Cassandra, finding that she was coming closer and closer to him. She then vanished, appearing behind Kyon who didn't sense her till the last second as she stuck the back of his head. Kyon fell to the ground, on the verge of loosing consciousness as he whispered Haruhi's name, now feeling what appeared to be Cassandra as the humanoid girl held him to her chest. "Let's go together…"

"Kyon!" cried Haruhi as she ran to the barrier that had now surrounded him. She tried forcing herself inside, only to find that she wasn't able to break the barrier to get through, "Kyon!"

"It can't be…" came a voice that Haruhi realized was Yuki, who had just finished wrapping a part of her jacket around Taniguchi's head to try and prevent anymore bleeding. Mikuru and Itsuki were there as well, for it seemed that Itsuki had finally awakened, cringing from pain still for Mikuru had practically tackled him once he had finally woken up.

"What do you mean?" cried Haruhi in desperation as she gripped Yuki's shoulders, "Please help him! Let him out! What is that thing!? We have to get him away from…"

"Haruhi please…" began Yuki.

"Don't tell me to calm down! She's going to kill him I know she is! Please do something!"

Yuki turned her head away, now regretting the fact that she was human now, "….I can't…Cassandra is doing what is called data configuration, she is manipulating the matter around her and Kyon so that we can't get to her…but I am surprised."

"What…?" Haruhi whispered, as she looked back to Kyon who was now being held against Cassandra.

"Even though Cassandra is a powerful fighting unit, she is very emotionally unstable. Her new programmed emotions force her logic to be easily manipulated and her personal input on judgment is…not that great, and I am thought to believe that she was not given the upgrade to be able to manipulate date because of this reason…but then again, it could be the strong emotional desire she has to be with Kyon, brought out this ability from inside her."

"But what do we do!?" shouted Haruhi in frustration, now looking for anything to hit the barrier with as Mikuru looked as though she was about to cry again. Itsuki spoke up.

"Maybe I could…"

"No," stated Yuki, "esper powers are futile for these kinds of things; you're only useful if we get inside."

"Dammit…" grunted Itsuki as he fell to his knees, still trying to get over the pain his body was going through.

"Kyon…"whispered Cassandra into Kyon's ear as she stroked the boys hair, "Please don't struggle, you won't be able to move because of the power I have in this space."

Kyon couldn't help but remember his event with Ryoko as she said this; he could tell right off the bat what she had planned, his only hope being that Haruhi wouldn't witness what was about to happen to him.

"Cassandra, don't…"

"Shh…my love. We'll be together very soon."

Suddenly a dagger appeared in her hand as Kyon began to realize that her body was slowly starting to vanish as Ryoko's did when Yuki had beaten her. Cassandra smiled at Kyon, forcing another kiss against his lips as Kyon closed his eyes in disgust. The dagger was then raised, and so Kyon waited for the blow, saying Haruhi's name one last time.

Haruhi could only look on in fear, erupting one last scream from her lungs as a bright light on her heart began to glow, "Kyon!"

**0o0o0o**

What do you know, I'm gonna put you in suspence, fo-shaw! xD


	17. Betrayal

**Chapter Seventeen: Betrayal**

"_Cassandra, don't…"_

"_Shh…my love. We'll be together very soon." _

_Suddenly a dagger appeared in her hand as Kyon began to realize that her body was slowly starting to vanish as Ryoko's did when Yuki had beaten her. Cassandra smiled at Kyon, forcing another kiss against his lips as Kyon closed his eyes in disgust. The dagger was then raised, and so Kyon waited for the blow, saying Haruhi's name one last time._

_Haruhi could only look on in fear, erupting one last scream from her lungs as a bright light on her heart began to glow, "Kyon!" _

**0o0o0o **_(MajorKris)_

Cassandra found herself frozen as she stared wide-eyed at the boy underneath her, "Wh-what's happening..?" She felt her body unable to move as it began to vanish still. A massive explosion then erupted, forcing Cassandra to scream as she then began to shake uncontrollably.

Haruhi suddenly found herself through the barrier, staring down at the humanoid with a glare of hate in her eyes as the bright light still continued to glow around her chest, eventually consuming her whole body.

Cassandra merely stared back, wide-eyed as she began to scream, still unable to move, "What the hell are you doing to me!?" Cassandra then closed her eyes as fast, inaudible words flowed from her mouth. She then widened her eyes in shock as the knife in her hand vanished next. Apparently she was unable to stop her deletion.

"No!" she cried, "Stop it! I haven't taken him yet!"

The others, especially Yuki, couldn't believe what they were seeing. The last of Cassandra was about to dissolve into the air, and it was only a matter of time that Yuki finally understood what was happening.

"So…she can control it," Yuki whispered to herself as Mikuru and Itsuki looked toward her.

"She created a wormhole in the system, Haruhi can control all the data that consists in the world with that device inside of her, especially now that the world is now a fully a closed space. It is also possible that it was sleeping inside Haruhi, waiting till it was fully a part of her soul. She directed Cassandra's server to herself and is now taking control of her programming. Unfortunately, unlike what happened with Ryoko, she will have no way of coming back. Cassandra is now one within Haruhi, and once Cassandra tried to undo her own deletion, Haruhi took over and it failed to process. She is unable to force herself from Haruhi."

Cassandra began laughing hysterically as she listened to Yuki's words, the white specs now consuming her whole body as she cried, "This is not over! The Master's won't give up so easily! This world will meet its end with Haruhi Suzumiya alive, and now you're just choosing to end the lives of all the humans here! Don't expect there to ever be a happy ending!"

Cassandra looked to Kyon who had been unconscious at the moment, smiling as tears rolled down her face. She said nothing else, letting that smile be the last thing anyone will see of her.

And with that, she was finally gone.

Haruhi had found herself collapsed on the ground next to Kyon as Cassandra finally disappeared, leaving everyone in a panic as they ran to their friends. Kyon had awoken first, seeing that Itsuki was trying to wake him up. He then sat up quickly as his memory came back, shouting Haruhi's name as he watched Mikuru shake the girl. Kyon didn't know what had happened, but Itsuki had then placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him that old, sly smile. Kyon returned it as he then nodded his head; she was going to be okay.

**0o0o0o**_(iWillhexyou)_

It was a brief dream but Haruhi loved it. They were at the beach, the entire SOS Brigade, and Haruhi was desperately trying to take pictures of Mikuru in a sexy pink bikini while Kyon tried to stop her by picking her up in his arms and trying to dunk her. Meanwhile Itsuki was laughing as Mikuru pressed herself against him, trying to keep her luscious body hidden while Yuki was trying to help Haruhi by jumping on Kyon's back. It soon became a team wrestling match that Haruhi was winning when she suddenly felt something grab her by the waist and once she was about to turn around and strike she felt a pair of soft lips on her ear as they kissed her lightly. "I love you," came that all too familiar voice but before Haruhi could turn around and kiss him her dream was suddenly broken as she slowly opened her eyes.

"What the…" Haruhi groaned as she saw a terrified Mikuru leaning over her saying her name over and over.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, wake up, Haruhi, Haruhi…"

"Alright I hear you," Haruhi said woozily as she tried to raise herself but found her head was spinning far too fast for her to move.

Yuki, who was cradling Kyon's head in her lap while examining his wound, looked over at Haruhi in utter confusion. It was a marvel the girl was still alive, what she had done was something not even she could complete and if she had tried she would've died instantly. It had defiantly been something Cassandra had not expected and she deserved it, but something about this terrified Yuki, how far could Haruhi's power really go? No wonder there was a price on her head for the device.

"Haruhi," Kyon coughed while wincing in pain.

At hearing the sound of his voice Haruhi found the strength to crawl over to him and lift herself painfully onto her knees.

"I'm here Kyon," Haruhi said before her voice began to rise a she scolded him, "how could you be such a fool Kyon? What if she had actually killed you!"

"But she didn't," Kyon replied resting his bloody hand in Haruhi's, "it doesn't hurt knowing you sacrificed yourself to save the one you love."

Haruhi's head was spinning again but she was sure she felt a tear run down her cheek as she leaned over and kissed Kyon gently on the lips.

"Common," Haruhi said lying gently on the floor when she could no longer hold herself upright, "we have to get Kyon to the hospital and I really need to find a bed."

"Alright," Itsuki said bending down to lift up Kyon, who wasn't all the heavy, as he indicated for Mikuru to help Haruhi, but as he turned to her he saw her eyes widen and her face go pale.

"Who are you?" Mikuru whispered, her voice shaking.

As Itsuki spun around he saw what Mikuru was so baffled about, there was an old man, the one they had just seen on the computer screen, standing right over Haruhi. While Itsuki and Mikuru looked at him with puzzled expressions Yuki's face illuminated with a big smile as she stood and ran into the mans arms.

"Father! You've been on Earth this whole time haven't you! I knew I could always feel you near!"

The old man chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Yuki and embraced her with a bear hug, "Yes I have daughter, I've always been watching over you and Ryoko, and of course Haruhi."

Itsuki shivered from the way he said Haruhi's name, he had talked about the two humanoids like daughters but something about the tone of his voice when he mentioned Haruhi was too soft and tender. He wasn't the only one who noticed, for Kyon went ridged in his arms and Yuki pulled away from the man and looked at him inquiringly.

"Then why did you tell us that great enemies were after you? I thought for sure that your life was in danger?"

"It is," the old man replied completely pulling away from Yuki and bending on one knee, "it is a very complicated situation Yuki." As he said this he ran a hand through Haruhi's hair.

Kyon then tried to move out of Itsuki's arms and managed to get his feet on the floor but nearly fell as pain shot through his entire body. "Get away from her!" Kyon hissed through his teeth.

Haruhi's eyes shot open and she did her best to pull away from whoever was touching her, she had assumed it was Kyon in her state of mind, but when she heard his voice coming from somewhere else she knew it wasn't him. But whoever was behind her took her shoulder and laid her flat out on her back. When she looked up into a pair of green unrecognizable eyes Haruhi cringed and tried to pull herself up on her elbows but immediately fell back to the ground.

"You're more beautiful up close Haruhi," the man said directly to her before returning his gaze back to Yuki, "You are right daughter, I have been here and yes I have been captured but I have made a deal. The enemy wants to kill Suzumiya to get the device back but I couldn't let them kill my Haruhi! So I've agreed to keep Haruhi safe by removing the device and handing it over to them. That way they will not harm me or Haruhi, it's still a few years to early but I figured we could take her back home with us now Yuki. Won't it be nice to have a mother around?"

"What?" Yuki barely managed to whisper as she suddenly felt like there was a heavy weight on her chest. "Haruhi… you want to marry her!"

"Of course. I was very young when I started my project Yuki and I was so lost and confused about many things, but when I started working with young Haruhi I felt something I have never felt before."

Kyon attempted to move again his face showing his apparent disgust at the whole thing but Itsuki held him back as the old man continued.

"As I watched her grow those feelings evolved Yuki and became love. I loved Haruhi so much that I created you and Ryoko to protect her. I thought everything would fall into place a few years from now. I would tell Haruhi everything and offer myself to her; it all seemed like a perfect plan till someone got in the way," the old man snapped looking up into Kyon's blazing ones.

"I was the one who commanded Ryoko to kill him! I knew what Haruhi felt for him and hoped to see him die. But my poor Ryoko failed, I do not blame you Yuki, you were only doing what your system told you to do, protect those that Haruhi cared for and I didn't have it in myself to reboot your system. So I created Cassandra, I made her think she was in love with Kyon! She was so beautiful I was sure that Kyon would fall for her and leave Haruhi alone, but he just couldn't get the hint. Well young Kyon, I hope you enjoyed your time with Haruhi because from now on she is mine! All mine! She will become my wife…" The old man was practically screaming by now when he felt something hard and painful swipe across his cheek. The impact almost made him fall to the ground but he managed to hold himself as he looked down at a fiery eyed Haruhi.

"I am not yours!" Haruhi yelled with all her strength as her hand hung uselessly in the air, "I've already promised to stay by Kyon's side because I love him! I love him with all my heart! If you even think of touching me again I swear I'll…" Now it was Haruhi's turn to feel the stinging pain of being hit as the old man lost his temper and slapped her hard, making her already dizzy head hit the floor.

"Bastard!" Kyon cried finally breaking free of Itsuki's grasp and darting for the old man, his hands aiming for the man's neck but the pain caused him to fall back to the ground. The old man however, grew angry and was well aware of Kyon's wound as he kicked the younger boy in the stomach and through him against the wall.

"Kyon!" Itsuki and Haruhi cried together as Haruhi began to move for Kyon as Itsuki dived for the old man.

Itsuki had him almost surely as he jumped atop him and prepared to punch the living daylights out of him when an unknown feeling struck his entire body and sent a wave of pain so quickly through his bones that Itsuki passed out in seconds. The last thing he saw before darkness overcame him was Mikuru running forward trying to help him and he tried to say something to stop her but it was already too late.

Seeing Itsuki fall so quickly sent a new emotion through Mikuru, anger. It was so strong that she headed for the old man ready to kill. He hadn't seen her and she managed to kick the electric shock tool out of his hand and her red heel pinned his hand to the floor. She then raised her fist and punched with all her strength making the old pain cry out in pain.

Mikuru was about to throw another when she suddenly lost her balance as the old man pulled on her foot. Mikuru fell to the floor hitting her head roughly in the process but before she could get up the old man, who had his hand wrapped around her ankle, pulled until Mikuru cried out in pain and had tears streaming down her face. She could practically hear her fragile bones breaking and even more she could feel it.

"Stop it!" Haruhi screamed able to get the old man's attention. "Stop! These are my friends! Yuki do something!" Haruhi pleaded looking over to the purple haired girl who was just sitting on the floor starring at the old man with a hurt expression and tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please Yuki…" Haruhi pleaded again as the old man stood and made his way toward her. "Yuki please!"

**0o0o0o**_(MajorKris)_

Yuki felt the pain and shallow feeling in her chest begin to increase. Why? Why was this happening? Did the many years of loneliness and experimentation grow her father to madness? Yuki felt a wet substance fall down her face as she thought this. This was the second time since her new programming that she had shedded tears, the first being when Haruhi saved her.

Yuki looked over to the pleading Haruhi as her father grabbed the girl's wrists, pulling her against him as she continued to cry out to Yuki for help. Yuki's anger build up them and she quickly rose up from the ground, clenching her fists in what she realized was anger and within the blink of an eye she struck the older man right in the nose, allowing Mikuru to be let go and make her way to Itsuki as Haruhi ran to Kyon, who was still in a distraught amount of pain

"Yuki!" her father yelled out angrily as he covered his nose from the trail of red guiding downwards, "How could you!? I created you ungrateful humanoid! You should damn well do as I tell you too!"

"Not anymore!" Yuki yelled as she stared the man down, "I know deep down even through my programming that what you're doing is wrong, and I will night stand for it! Haruhi is with Kyon and they are my REAL family! I won't let you come between them! I won't let you use Haruhi the way you used me and my sisters!"

"Why you..." The old man growled, quickly trying to stand up as his white robes grew red smudges from the blood he wiped his hands off on, "I deserve her! She is mine to have! I'm the reason she is what she is, I gave life to her and I gave her everything anyone could ever want! The ability every pathetic human on Earth wish they had! She WILL be mine and I WILL marry her Yuki! We will rule this planet together as I take control over her abilities! For so long I let my device in her grow and evolve to its potential, for it needed a human soul to teach it how to be used, and now that my Haruhi had become a beautiful young lady she will give me that power! And you Yuki will be treated like a princess! You will respect your new mother and I won't you?"

"No!" Yuki yelled quickly as she clenched her fists in anger. "I won't let you take Haruhi! I will continue to look after my Brigade chief! You have lied and deceived us all, since the very beginning! And if I must kill you to do so...then so be it!"

"Yuki..." Haruhi whispered as she watched the scene with Kyon in her arms as he rested on her lap now. If Haruhi had the ability to fall in love all over then Yuki would have been her new candidate.

"Haruhi..." Kyon whispered as he looked up at her, "You...need...to get out of here..."

"I'm not leaving you or the others Kyon! I believe in Yuki."

Kyon smiled as he looked over to Yuki, smiling to himself as he looked at his beautiful ex-God's eyes, "Stubborn as always," Kyon laughed as Haruhi smiled. "But you're right."

The old man laughed hysterically almost immediately afterwards, "You DARE challenge your father Yuki? The very man who created you? Do I not have to remind you that I can just as easily destroy you!?"

"If that be it, then so be it." Yuki stated simply as she got in a fighting stance, and swished forward quickly with her fists, that the old man barely avoided. She then used her leg and kicked his side causing the man to yell out in pain and scream as he fell to the floor. Yuki felt a small pain of guilt in her heart as she looked down at her father figure, realizing that by himself he was rather powerless.

The green eyed man coughed as he held his side and looked up at Yuki, staring at her sadly as he looked to have tears down his face, "Why are you doing this Yuki? My daughter..."

"..." But before Yuki could speak another explosion came through the front door, causing Mikuru to scream out in frustration from the sight of her now even more devastated home, "Oh what now!?"

It was only then that suddenly the ground began to shake and five figures came inside, one grabbed Taniguchi, another Itsuki, and soon Mikuru, it all happened so fast that all Yuki heard was the sound of Kyon crying out for Haruhi as he to was taken away. Yuki suddenly turned around leaving herself open as her father then smacked her in the back of the head, leaving her rather dizzy and she plummeted to the ground. She soon to, was picked up and taken away leaving poor Haruhi all to herself with the old man as her friends vanished from her view.

"What the hell!? What did you do with them?!" Haruhi yelled as the man moved closer to her.

The man only chuckled as he looked over Haruhi, making her feel so grossed out and uncomfortable that she could almost feel herself throw up, "It would seem that someone agrees with what I am doing..."

"What...?" Haruhi questioned as she found herself backed up into the wall as he came closer, "Stay back! Get away from me!" Haruhi tried throwing a punch at the man, but a white barrier appeared over him, causing her to be deflected and fall back against a wall hard enough to cause her to slide to the floor.

"Now, now. I wouldn't be stupid enough to give my precious Haruhi so much power that she could bring harm to me. I designed it to do as you and I are both pleased, but you can not defy what I want Haruhi..." The man kneeled before her, bringing his hands to the girl's face and brushing the few strands away from Haruhi's hair.

Haruhi looked at the man with so much hate and disgust that it was the ultimate example of 'when looks could kill'.

"Why must you look at me like that Haruhi? Smile for me, tell me that you love me, and say that you will marry me."

"Fuck you!" Haruhi screamed as she slapped his hand away from her face, feeling a slight hint of regret deep down that it was a huge mistake to do so.

"You little..." The old man cried as he grabbed Haruhi by the throat and shoved her to the ground with him on top of her. Haruhi tried to push him off but realized he was to strong, and felt tears go down her face as she whispered Kyon's name into the air. The old man paid no mind to it however, and slowly bent down to Haruhi's ear as he still held her down.

"If you continue to disobey me, Haruhi, I may just do what you just suggested of me...Or better yet, once this world is mine, I could kill all of your friends and that insolent young man who claims that he loves you!"

"No..." Haruhi begged as she felt her lungs about to burst and her face turn slight blue, it was only then that the old man let go of her to let her breath.

"Let's try this again then. Haruhi, will you marry me?"

Haruhi turned her head away, feeling so disgusted with herself that she couldn't do a damn thing for once! She was always good at getting everything she wanted, but not she just seemed to get a taste of her own medicine. But yet, reluctantly she nodded her head.

"Good girl," he whispered as he kissed the now sobbing girls head. Haruhi only buried her head in her arms as he kissed her forehead gently, he then held her to him as they then, with Ryoko's chip in hand, disappeared into a void, leaving only a destroyed apartment and Haruhi's world behind.

**0o0o0o**

Kyon and the others had awakened then in what looked to be a snazzy rich person's home, finding that they all were sleeping on a huge bed with bandages and such on their injuries with a tall young man with dark hair in the room.

"Dimitri!" Itsuki yelled in surprise as he sat up, taking then a look at Mikuru who was still knocked out, a cast over her ankle, that was thankfully only slightly sprained.

"Don't worry about her, she's fine," Dimitri said with his usual carefree smile on his face, "Seems you all took quite a number on yourselves."

"Were you the one's who saved us?" Itsuki questioned as Kyon too sat up, rubbing his head as he took a quick look around the room, feeling a wave of panic go through him as Dimitri nodded to Itsuki's question.

"Where's Haruhi?" Kyon asked.

Dimitri's expression then turned to sadness and shook his head, leaving Kyon annoyed and even more scared then he's ever been in his life. He decided to ask a bit more forcefully as he quickly ran up to the young man and grabbed his shirt tightly as he was then shoved into the wall.

"Tell me where she is! Answer me!" Kyon yelled again.

"Kyon stop! He's on our side!" Itsuki cried as he tried to pull the angry Kyon away from his fellow esper, receiving a shove to the ground which caused then for Mikuru and Yuki to wake up as well.

"Kyon! Calm down!" Itsuki tried again, "Let him speak! He saved us so he must know what's happening!"

Kyon felt so much worry and fear go through his body that once he realized what he was doing he let the other man go. Turning his head away and whispered an apology that was barley audible as he took a seat back on the bed, trying to get enough patience to wait for the man's reply.

Dimitri took a breath as he relaxed, taking a seat on a chair as he looked over to the now fully awake group, except Taniguchi who was still recovering from his head wound, that stared at him in a way that almost made the young man wish that he hadn't agreed to give the gang the story.

"Well…" he coughed before continuing, "We realized that you guys were in danger when one of us saw a vision that you were all in harm, we also learned from one of our more powerful espers about the device inside Haruhi. Itsuki, I believe you know who I am talking about."

Itsuki felt the hair on the back of his neck stick up as everyone then stared at him, making him feel nervous as he quickly nodded for Dimitri to continue.

"And well, the leaders of our organization have come to a conclusion. As we realize the true power of Haruhi Suzumiya we agreed that the first option we have is to get the powerful device out of the girl, and if that doesn't work then we too have agreed to..." He turned away, "to destroy her..."

"WHAT!?" Kyon yelled out in pure anger as he stood up, "Are you telling me that you too are willing to just let her die like that!? Did you not say yourself that you would let sleeping Gods lay?! Not to mention but I didn't think that you espers were a clan of murderers!"

"Kyon..." Itsuki whispered as he too tried to calm himself down. For the longest time he thought that his organization knew more of right and wrong as well as morality. But the fact that they would actually agree to this, it began to not make much sense to him anymore.

Dimitri tried to start again, "I understand your anger Kyon, but you must realize that this universe contains many lives, and if she is the cost of billions then..."

"Then what!? You're just going to throw her out like trash! As if she was nothing!? Is it just because you have a grudge or are you just pissed off that the money your cult fanatics spent for your shrines that you decided to kill what you wasted your lives worshiping!? She's more than that!"

"Enough!" cried Dimitri, unable to control his own temper as he raised himself up from his seat, "How do you think WE feel? We spent almost four years of our lives looking after her! And now that we know we can end this all once and for all, we decided that it was best to leave Ms. Suzumiya with the device creator just so we can have him take the device our of her!"

"You left her there!? With that psycho-obsessed freak! Who knows what he'll do to her! Not to mention what he'll do to our world if he uses her powers!"

"But he won't," Dimitri interrupted, "His greed for power grows great, and once the device had completed its evolution process from being inside Ms. Suzumiya then he will take it out of her, but he loves her so greatly that I doubt he'll lay harm upon her."

"You don't know that!" Kyon yelled.

"Don't underestimate us, Kyon. When Haruhi grew stronger so did our abilities, we can now use our powers when we choose and we can better think our strategies. We have an advantage to all this, so I am asking that you have patience with us."

"I won't give you shit!" Kyon yelled angrily, "You abandoned her and I won't forgive that, I swear that if she is harmed at all, I will never forgive this!" Kyon felt so much emotion go through his body that the bright blue light surrounded his body once again, leaving everyone rather panicked that he may kill Dimitri right where he stood, but Kyon only closed his eyes and turned away, leaving the room as he stormed out, trying to find a door through the house to try and get some air.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

Sorry this upload took so long. I had finals and there was a mishap at work about my schedule so I was working a lot of shifts. Plus this whole "Move your clocks ahead one hour," messed up my sleeping habits…

Oh yeah, and Special thanks to Deathscythe767 for letting me use his computer. Mine's getting upgraded at the moment. (He's standing behind me, reading it as I type because he's to impatient to wait for me to upload it lol, he's adorable. No I am not insulting you're manliness xD)

Oh and BTW: I fixed all the errors for chapters 13-16. I'm really sorry; I was soooo embarrassed when I re-read them. I have this really bad habit of reading waaay to fast so I missed them. Sorry! I'll try and be good for the next final chapters.

We all hope that every one of you will continue reading. Whenever I get a chance to check the stats my heart flutters as I see the numbers on how many views goes up. I can't believe we made it to 10,000 views! (To me that's a lot anyway xD) And I smile when I see those reviews. Please write more if you can! Help me stop being so damn lazy and motivate iWillhexyou to finish writing her section! xD

Thanks again everyone! Till next time, MajorKris.


	18. Falter

Chapter Eighteen: Inescapable

**WARNING: ****Chapter may contain more M rated material than the usual dose. **

Enjoy.

**Chapter Eighteen: Falter**_ (iWillhexyou)_

It was late when Kyon finally allowed himself to be led to a bedroom and attempted to get some sleep. It didn't work of course, his brain was desperately trying to see the logical side of the esper's plan, after all they did want to save Haruhi and keep her alive, but when he thought about what they would do if things didn't go according to their plan he felt nauseous and he physically cringed.

When Kyon rolled over and observed the large empty side of the bed he wanted to scream and cry but found no strength to do it, his life was empty without Haruhi, he wanted her with him, needed her with him. There current situation hadn't allowed him to just sit and admire her while she slept, he swore then that the first day he got her back they would go somewhere they could be alone and wake up without interruption. He wanted to see how beautiful she looked sleeping in the morning sun, he wanted to bury his face in his hair and caress her back, but most of all he wanted to see her wake up and feel her arms around his neck as he kissed her.

"Dammit!" Kyon cried clenching his fist and throwing it down against the mattress. He couldn't just sit here but then again he couldn't start anything, no one had any idea where she was, Yuki knew nothing and the espers sure as hell didn't know, and if they did they weren't going to just walk in here and tell him.

"Where are you Haruhi?" Kyon questioned, going over every single little detail of places she could possibly be. The old man must be relatively new to Earth so he doubted that they were in some huge mansion or underground lab. He was better off in some slum on the edge of town. The only place he technically owned had been Yuki's apartment and according to Yuki he paid for it monthly with cash, so wherever he was it was somewhere that wouldn't leave a paper trail which made it even harder to determine his whereabouts.

"Yuki's apartment…" Kyon whispered, "Its relatively nice in a good neighborhood," yes he would be somewhere like that, "oh course it's not as good as Ryoko's place was."

Kyon's eyes suddenly flew open as he shot up in bed his mind racing to that day Haruhi and himself had done their little investigation. The apartment had been empty and spacious, and according to the manager, though they had moved out, payments were still being made. It seemed like nothing important at the time but now it meant everything.  
Jumping off the bed Kyon grabbed his coat and made a dash for Yuki's room which was just down the hall. Gently yet firmly he knocked and waited as he heard the squeaking of the bed and the creaking of the floor.

"Yes," Yuki said as she opened the door slightly then pulled it back fully when she saw who it was, "Kyon, what are you doing here?"

"Get dressed," Kyon whispered checking the hallway to make sure no one was nearby, "I know where Haruhi is but I don't want the espers to find out. We're going to get her Yuki."

"But…" Yuki stammered somewhat confused before Kyon cut her off.

"Please Yuki hurry! We may not have much time!"

Yuki nodded and closed the door grabbing the nearest pair of clothes. She had a bad feeling about this but she too had been concerned about the esper's plan. By any means possible she was going to save Haruhi and this time her master wasn't going to get in the way.

**0o0o0o**

Haruhi was lying on a bed with another humanoid in the room. This one was older, blonde, and curvy. The old man had said that this was gong to be her nurse and that she'd take very good care if her, but Haruhi snorted at the notion declaring the thing scared her. Still that didn't stop the robot as she took Haruhi's blood pressure and did the physical basics. Though she did her best to hold them at bay Haruhi wanted to cry, she wanted to cry because she missed Kyon and she missed her friends, but as the damn humanoid girl looked at her with cold dead eyes her sadness turned to hatred and she wanted to throw that piece of metal out the window. But Haruhi sat still until she felt the robot pull at the skirt of the white dress she had been given.

"Hey!" Haruhi cried sitting in an upward position ready to kill, "What are you? Programmed with a perverted mind or something? Stay away from me!"

"But I must observed your womanly area, it's just a little checkup," the girl said tonelessly.

"A checkup on what?" Haruhi cried refusing to let go of her skirt, "Do you think I have herpes or something?"

The robot suddenly gripped Haruhi's arm and pushed the girl back to the bed, "You mustn't speak so when in the presence of the master. If you are to be a wife you must learn to speak in a lady like matter and do as you are told."

A sudden memory came to Haruhi's mind, she had told Kyon not too long ago that she never listened to anybody and she wasn't going to start then, it was the same here. Haruhi's mind was retaliating but she managed to control herself enough as she laid back and relaxed as the perverted robot examined her. She was biting her cheek so hard that she tasted blood and it was over almost as soon as it began. Haruhi still hated it though and wanted to throw something as the humanoid took her little medical kit and walked out of the room.

"Bitch!" Haruhi hissed as she stood and went over to the barred up window once again. She needed to find a way to get out, she refused to stay locked up here and become some old man's slave.

Turning her head upward Haruhi saw exactly what she needed, there was a vent that was just big enough that she could fit in. Only problem was trying to get up there, her amazing abilities to alter things not being an option.

"Well…" the robot listened to her master say as he continued to thin out loud, "her blood pressure is just right, she seems to be healthy, indeed I believe she will be ready for the surgery tonight that way we can leave first thing in the morning and…"

"Master?" The robot questioned as she saw his face go deathly pale.

"These tests, you've double checked them?"

"Yes master I did, I was very thorough."

"That good for nothing little son of a bitch!" the old man cried crumbling the paper and throwing it against the wall. "It was I who was supposed to bring Haruhi into womanhood! I was going to teach her the ways the body worked! How could Haruhi do his to me? With these tests can you determine how many times she has been intimate?"

"No sir, tests can only show if a woman has become sexually active, it is impossible to determine the number of times…."

"Well then I'll just have to ask her myself! Haruhi!" the man shouted as he headed towards the bedroom door. If he wasn't angry enough it reached his boiling point when he opened the door and saw her standing on a chair attempting to reach for the vent. She was trying to run away!

"Get over here you little bitch!"

Haruhi felt herself begin to shake as the old man charged for her and took hold of her wrists, pulling her off the chair. She landed on her knees but was pulled up again and pulled painfully to the main room.

"Amelia, get some rope! We're going tie her up! Now Miss Suzumiya shall we begin with the operation? I'm sure you're just as determined to get home as quickly as I am!"

**0o0o0o **_(MajorKris)_

Haruhi felt her body go numb as soon as his words were mentioned, she looked to her arm seeing now that Amelia had injected her with some type of fluid. Haruhi felt her heart beat slow down as she was then laid onto a table her head spinning and a growing light until she grew used to the fact that she was no longer able to move. She closed her eyes slowly, doing her best now to fight back against the drug but was to no avail. She then suddenly found herself now staring up at the ceiling as she was tied down to the table seeing now only the face of the old man as he stared at her as if she was the most disgusting thing he was ever seen.

"Haruhi...I gave so much to you and loved you so dearly and this is how you repay me? We were to get married and raise all of our beautiful daughters together, but now...I have to do something that I never wished to do...You could have been the most powerful queen in the universe with me as your king, but instead you go and give your innocence away to...to some other man! I can never forgive you for that Haruhi, but still...I do love you, and so I will take the gift I gave you away from you and will kill him as I make you love me..." The man suddenly turned out of Haruhi's view, but only for a short time as a long deep blue colored device that had a threatening looking blade at the very end of it was placed over her by Amelia. It was unlike anything she had seen before.

Haruhi suddenly felt panic go through her as the device was then turned on. It began to glow a deadly blood red and gave out sparks like that of a miniature lightening bolt. The sight of it terrified Haruhi and even though her body was numb and unable to move she could feel her heart beating in terror against her chest.

Yuki's father then came back to the scene, taking the device as he then thrust the blade down, taking cautious measures in case Haruhi somehow fought against it. The device crackled and hollered as it was driving straight to Haruhi's heart.

Haruhi felt her lungs give out as this happened and stared wide eyed into the ceiling as the sight of blood damped her lovely yellow dress. Haruhi felt no pain but she began to lose conciseness from the shock until within seconds the device was pulled out of her chest, pulling with it a small star-shaped figure. The old man grinned as he held the device in his fingers, paying no mind to Amelia as the humanoid began to heal Haruhi's wounds. Haruhi quickly found herself going back to unconsciousness as white light then appeared in front of her, a figure at the end which what caused Haruhi to mouth out her true lovers name, "...Kyon..."

Haruhi then found she awake again within a matter of minutes, wearing a brand new white dress which to her, looked immediately like a wedding dress. Haruhi felt her heart begin to ache as she clenched her painful chest, noticing the small scar that was lightly covered through the lacing. Haruhi realized now that she was done for, if she didn't have her abilities then how was she to fight back?

She clenched her fists as she began to feel tears of frustration sting her eyes. She didn't want this! She wants Kyon! She wanted to get out, she wanted to see everyone again, and she didn't want to marry this old pervert! Haruhi began banging a wall with her fists repeatedly as she tried not to sob, "Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!!" She screamed over and over, feeling that for the first time she wouldn't be able to get what she wants at all, "Kyon!" She screamed again!

Amelia quickly went to the girls aid as she allowed herself into the room, grabbing Haruhi and slapping her across the face, "Enough of that!" The humanoid cried as Haruhi fell the ground on her knees. "That is no way for a woman to act! Did I not tell you that you are to become a proper lady and to please my father?"

"Your 'father' can go to hell!" Haruhi yelled as she threw a punch into the humanoids stomach. She didn't even phase from the blow. Haruhi then looked up to her at surprise, realizing that this humanoid was much more powerful and could take a punch much more than Cassandra could.

"How dare you!" The humanoid screamed as she pushed Haruhi to the wall, "He would do anything for you! Such an ungrateful woman...I swear that even if you become my mother I will have no respect for you! Now come on! Father and the others are waiting to get started for the ceremony."

Haruhi tried to pull away but eventually she began to be dragged against the floor until Amelia grew annoyed and forced the girl to stand up by tugging her hair, "Don't make me drag you like that! You'll ruin that dress!"

Haruhi still continued to fight back, that is until she noticed a certain blue haired girl standing before you.

"Hello, Miss Suzumiya. You look so lovely, a perfect bride."

Haruhi couldn't believe her eyes at first, Ryoko had come back and was giving a smirk that immediately sent chills down Haruhi's back. Suddenly she felt the room change before her as its appearance then turned to a huge church with bells and flowers completely surrounding it. There were even benches and a long walkway. However, as Haruhi looked over to it, she felt her heart again as she saw who was at the other end in a bright white tux, reaching out a hand to her as he spoke.

"Shall we get married now, my Haruhi?"

**0o0o0o **_(iWillhexyou)_

Haruhi's eyes narrowed as she returned her stare to Ryoko, the girl was evil incarnate, and she wouldn't die! Haruhi had never felt such hatred in her life and so with her clutched fist trembling with anger she took two long strides toward Ryoko.  
The blue haired girl backed up against the wall but laughed as Haruhi approached her.

"What's wrong Haruhi? Isn't everything just perfect?" she asked with a sarcastic bitterness in her tone.

"Stop this now Ryoko! You know as well as I do that this is pointless! The device is out of me, what could I possibly do?"

"It's not what I want, it's what my master wants, though I guess I can call him father now, I've made a deal Haruhi, since the beginning it's been you for my humanity. My original plan to kill Kyon, as you know was a disaster, but it certainly would've been better than this Haruhi. Still I have to thank you, this is the first time I've ever experience triumph and I rather enjoy it!"

"Tell me how it is when you feel this!" Haruhi cried throwing her fist right into Ryoko's jaw.

Though it wasn't as powerful like it once had been Haruhi certainly had mire strength than the average girl and Ryoko somewhat stumbled, covering her throbbing cheek with her hand.

"Bitch!" she screamed throwing herself at Haruhi's knocking the girl to the ground.

Haruhi fell with a loud bang as the back of her head hit the wooden floor and her scar above her heart suddenly felt as if it was being torn open. She cried out in pain began but used her knee and thrust a hard kick into Ryoko's pelvis. Taking the opportunity Haruhi grabbed Ryoko by the collar of her shirt and pulled her close till her face was just inches from her own, "Feel that Ryoko?" Haruhi cried, "That's not even half of what I feel when I'm away from Kyon!"

"Get use to it then," Ryoko hissed throwing a good punch at Haruhi followed by another, "you'll never see him again!"

"Ryoko!" the old man cried in horror as he watched the girls fight, "Please stop this! Let us all get along like a normal family!"

"No!" Haruhi cried as she used her nails to scratch at Ryoko's face leaving a bloody mark over her left eye. "The SOS Brigade is my family! I'm going back to them dead or alive! I refuse to stay here!" As Haruhi said this she threw a punch underneath Ryoko's jaw and managed to get her off her.

Haruhi was about to jump her but she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest and placed her hand over her heart. When she looked at her hand it was stained with blood and as she looked down at the plain white dress it was beginning to stain with the warm red substance.

"If those are the options," Ryoko hissed, "I'd rather have you go back dead!"

"No Ryoko! That is not the deal…"

"Shut it old man!" Ryoko said as she stood and with a forceful push she watched Haruhi fall back to the floor, "I don't play by your rules anymore! I want to see the bitch suffer!"

Haruhi cringed as Ryoko pressed her foot over her scar making it open more. Her head was spinning with pain and she felt nauseous but she wasn't willing to give up just yet, after all she was Haruhi Suzumiya. 

**0o0o0o**

"Kyon," Yuki said as they reached Ryoko's old apartment complex, "you don't look to good, please rest before we go on…"

"No!" Kyon snapped. "There's no time."

"Well we can't just barge in without a plan! I have no doubt that he has the device and I know for a fact he wouldn't hurt Haruhi unless she did something to really tick him off."

"Dammit!" Kyon cried, "Yuki we're talking about Haruhi! She would've done something on purpose!"

"Calm down please!" Yuki pleaded again, Kyon was unbelievably pale and his left leg was shaking, this was a bad idea. "But I have something to confess Kyon," Yuki practically whispered.

"Please don't say your madly in love with me," Kyon said with a small smile as he clenched his stomach but it disappeared instantly as he listened intently.

"Now this is just a theory, but I think even if he did take the device out of her then Haruhi would still have her powers."

"What do you mean?" Kyon questioned as he eyed both the apartment complex and Yuki, getting tired of doing nothing.

"She unconsciously had to learn how to use her powers Kyon, it wasn't like she just woke up one day and knew how to use it, and her subconscious however knew about it and transformed it into what she is now. I don't think her mind would forget how to do something like that Kyon, deep down I think Haruhi has the knowledge to use her powers even without the device."

Kyon's eyes widened as he stared at her, it was possible, but still it was just a theory. Yet something deep inside him stirred and he believed what Yuki said. "But will she know how to use them when the device is gone?"

"Only one way to find out," Yuki replied solemnly turning towards the building. Kyon's gaze followed hers and standing straight up together they walked into what could be their final battle together. 

**0o0o0o**

"Amelia, stop them!"

"Yes master!" the auto human stated as she rushed off toward the girls.

Haruhi now had Ryoko pinned to the wall but she had a firm grip on Haruhi's left shoulder which hurt like hell, so both girls were somewhat frozen in place until Amelia came running towards them at which point they broke apart and watched as she hit the wall of the closed space, weakening it's strength and shattering her to pieces.

Ryoko laughed as she looked up to the lonely old man standing at the alter, "You got lazy father! She was nothing to Yuki or Cassandra and as you can see that might have been your biggest mistake!"

Ryoko then returned her stare to Haruhi who was bent over trying to catch her breath while drops of blood began to stain the white carpet beneath her. Ryoko took this chance as moved toward the girl ready to strike but as she threw the punch Haruhi suddenly snapped up and grabbed her hand mid air.

"I don't understand it," Haruhi hissed slowly turning Ryoko's fist to the point she heard bones breaking, "but the more blood I lose the clearer my thoughts become and I'm starting to remember things, like how to do this!" As Haruhi cried the last part she let go of Ryoko's fist and sent a completely flat hand into Ryoko's ribs.

Ryoko cried out in sheer pain as she fell to her knees and looked up at Haruhi, "No it's impossible! You can't…

"Wanna bet!?" Haruhi laughed pressing her hands on either of Ryoko's shoulders and sending her knee flying into the girl's nose.

Ryoko fell to the floor almost instantly her vision blurring as she tasted the blood that was oozing from her nose.

Haruhi wanted to laugh in triumph but before she knew it she was on the floor as well. She had already lost so much blood and yet more was still coming as the last seam of the stitch opened.

She looked terrible and felt worse. Her dress was blood stained and her hair was sticking to her sweat covered neck as her whole body began to tremble as the room suddenly became icy cold. Her body was numb but she could feel the tears falling down her cheeks, it was really over this time.

"Kyon," Haruhi whispered as she sniffled, "I'll always love you," she said before she fell face first to the floor.

**0o0o0o**

The door was locked and Kyon's attempts at pushing it opened failed because his body was too weak but still he tried with all the strength he had left.

Yuki was who searching everywhere for something she could use wanted to cry in frustration when she saw nothing but a plant standing at the end of the hall. They needed to get inside, Yuki knew something was wrong and it sent a chill through her heart.

"I need something!" she cried falling to her hands and knees as she began searching the carpet which was completely pitch black from the lack of light.

"Common!" she hissed as she cussed and pulled at her hair.

Kyon tried again to push it open but this time he hit a little too hard and fell against the door sliding to the floor. "Damn! Damn! Damn!" he yelled in frustration. He was near tears and when he suddenly heard Yuki break into a sob he thought she had given up all hope but before he could say anything she sprung up off the floor laughing hysterically as tears fell down her cheeks.

Kyon didn't ask, he couldn't move when he saw what was in her hand, it was a metal hairpin. A wave of relief washed over him and for a moment he was as happy as Yuki as she went to the lock and began to pick at it frantically that is until he suddenly felt a cold dread wash over him.

"Hurry Yuki! Something's not right!"

**0o0o0o **_(MajorKris)_

As Kyon and Yuki made it into the room, they were shocked by the appearance of the massive church in front of them. It was Kyon who noticed Haruhi right away, noticing the beautiful wedding dress she wore that collided with the red stains that Kyon realized was her own blood. He ran to her side, holding her against his chest as he tried to wake the young girl up. Haruhi didn't budge, and unknowing to Kyon he certainly caught the attention of everyone else in the room.

"What they hell are you doing back here, boy!" Shouted the old man, who was on the verge of tears after seeing his beloved Haruhi injured and his youngest daughter Amelia just destroyed, "Stay away from her, she's mine!"

"Haven't you learned anything yet!? It's your fault that she is in such pain right now!" shouted Kyon as Yuki went to his side, noticing Ryoko standing up, holding her nose as a deep red substance dripped to the floor.

"That was not nice!" shouted Ryoko as she made her way to Kyon and Haruhi, but was blocked off by Yuki who stood before her. Ryoko gave out an amused laugh, before she wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Don't even bother getting in my way sister, you do realize how useless you are."

"Maybe so, but I can still offer a good amount of pain." Suddenly Yuki brought a fist to Ryoko's face, causing the blue haired girl to fall back and roll back to her father's feet. The old man got on his knees and tried to help his precious daughter, but Ryoko just merely slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me you worthless old man!"

"Ryoko…" whispered the man sadly as he began to sob, "Please Ryoko, your all I have left now…"

"Enough!" Ryoko shouted, feeling her body ache for the first time, "Why did I even want this! I was right by knowing that being human was just a nuisance! Change me back old man, to how I once was!"

"I can't do that…once you're this was, I can't have the program downgrade your system. Who knows what may happen to your artificial intelligence."

"I don't care! You useless…Why you ever transformed your body into this human form I will never understand! You're just like them now! A worthless human being! You can't even protect us anymore none the less commit simple data configurations! It's no wonder the Data Integration Thought Entity saw you saw a failure, because that is all I see!"

"Enough!" cried the man in anger, "Do not compare me to them! They sent me to program you and to have you humanoids be the exact replicas of humans! For years I have researched human emotions and put them as best I could into intelligence! Do you have any idea how hard it is to control your emotional binary while giving you free well that corresponds with your programming!?" he then paused, looking toward the ground sadly before he spoke again, "But then…I realized how potentially dangerous humans are to each other as well as this planet, and so…I tried to force Haruhi to be mine, to change to world for the better. A child's mind is the best thing in the world, and soon I grew to love her as I watched her. I wanted to make this world what she wanted to be, to make her happy, to make me happy… But now, I see that I have become worse than any human…"

His gaze finally left the ground, now looking toward the one who had Haruhi's heart all along, "Kyon, please leave, and take Haruhi with you."

"What..?" Kyon whispered almost unbelievably, finding that the man must have truly lost his mind, "But why are you giving up so suddenly?"

The man sighed as his gaze slowly turned to Haruhi and then back to him, "I see now the mistake I made, and so I will destroy the chip and have life return to how it truly should be. If I die while the device is inside me the world will go back to how it truly was if Haruhi did not make her wish four years ago…By doing this, she will be normal again, the espers will become human, and perhaps my superiors will be generous and let my children continue to live their lives on this planet."

"Father…" Yuki whispered as she felt the watery substance return to her eyes.

Ryoko however was not happy about this at all. "Oh be quiet, I don't care to hear about you mumble about your human emotion of guilt. I've had enough of this, if I can't be princess and assist in taking over this planet than I'll become queen!"

Ryoko then did something unbelievable, she thrusts her hand into her creator's chest, pulling out his own human heart as blood flooded the church floor. Yuki screamed and Kyon shouted but it was heard among deaf, humanoid ears. Ryoko, who was now entirely covered in her father's blood, she then pulled out the device from her father's heart and grinned sadistically, feeling no remorse for the man who lay dead on the ground.

"Father!" Yuki cried as she went to her father's side, shedding tears in fear and grief at the pile of blood in front of her, she looked to Ryoko crying out between sobs, "Wh-why! Why, Ryoko?"

"Oh stop your bawling! You're embarrassing yourself. Besides it doesn't matter…" Ryoko stated simply, now looking toward Kyon, "I always did still want to kill you, so don't worry, you'll see me very soon…"

The room suddenly changed back to Ryoko's old and empty apartment, leaving nothing but a body and three out of the five Brigade members to themselves. Ryoko then quickly left the room, vanishing without a trace, leaving behind her nothing but a trail of red blood with each step that she took. It was then as Kyon looked to where the blue haired humanoid once stood that he saw the faces of Itsuki and Mikuru, as well as the other espers in Itsuki's organization.

"Kyon! Yuki!" Itsuki cried as he ran toward Kyon. Then without hesitation, Itsuki punched the shocked Kyon's face, "What is wrong with you?! You took off without warning and scared the rest of us to death!"

"…" Kyon stayed silent as he looked back down at Haruhi, noticing the pained look on her face as one of the espers came down beside him to attend to the young girl's wounds.

Mikuru looked toward Yuki, noticing why she was suddenly crying on the floor as the body of her father laid on the ground. She carefully went to her friend's side and held her shoulders before trying to move her away from the body. Yuki didn't do so however and turned to push Mikuru away. Mikuru didn't give up however; she forced Yuki into a hug which eventually stopped the girl from pulling away as she began sobbing onto the woman's chest. Mikuru gently stroked the girl's hair as she did so.

"What happened?" asked Itsuki as he to noticed the body on the floor, feeling somewhat victorious that the man who caused all this trouble was now on the ground, feeling that the bastard didn't deserve the tears Yuki was shedding for him.

"R-Ryoko…killed…" sobbed Yuki as she began to hiccup, Mikuru slowly helped the girl to her feet, and moved her away from the body to Itsuki in order to let him hear what she had to say more conveniently, "Ryoko killed him…after…after he agreed to let Haruhi go and destroy the device…She took and who knows what she plans to do with it!"

"Can't that damn humanoid just stay dead for once?" suddenly came the quiet voice of Haruhi as she began to drift out of unconsciousness. Kyon however couldn't help but smile as he tightly held her close to him.

"I was…so worried…" Kyon said as he felt his voice becoming shaky, he then listened carefully as Haruhi just then whispered his name.

"Kyon…you're hurting me…"

Kyon quickly let her go apologizing at once as Haruhi smiled at him then kissed him gently; Kyon didn't even mind the fact of the sight of blood on her face.

"I'm glad that…you came for me," she whispered.

"Of course I did! I wouldn't leave my goddess to the hands of some one like that! I promised you a long time ago that I would protect you, remember?"

Haruhi just smiled, feeling herself drift back to sleep as she leaned against him, Kyon quickly caught her understanding and somewhat surprised that Haruhi was now becoming a fainter.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," spoke Dimitri as he went to Itsuki's side, "we need to find Ryoko before she does something that we may all regret."

Kyon only nodded his head, and with a quick move he picked up Haruhi bridal style and left with the other fellow espers. Yuki however took one last look back toward her father, letting a silent promise that she would get revenge on Ryoko for this. Mikuru carefully took the girls shoulder and held her close, doing her best to comfort the girl as Yuki smiled from the sentiment and too walked out with her. Itsuki was the last to follow, feeling very uneasy. It was unknown to him however that he was being watched.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" Ryoko's voice echoed in a whisper as her form faded in to the mist that had slowly began to consume the night.


	19. Update: PLEASE READ THANKS!

Hey everyone, Major Here

Hey everyone, Major Here! Updating you all on how this story will be progressing in the next few weeks!

First I would like to take the time to thank all of you, I am surprised, and really I am. I personally didn't believe that this story would become so much too some people, and I appreciate all of you for taking the time to read it as well as telling us everything you love or dislike about it. I take this all as a chance to improve my writing, so I greatly appreciate it, same with iWillhexyou. Who would of ever thought of getting such a deal amount of response from something you just wrote for the fun of it.

Also, I also want to apologize for taking so long to update the story, I've been working double shifts at work again, as well as school and besides my photography group I've been very busy trying to reach deadlines that my Yearbook Staff and I needed to achieve. I have also been trying to work on my other story Lies and Lost Truths of a Broken Soldier. And so I thank you for your patients :)

Another announcement I have is about the final chapters and I'm afraid chapter 18 will be the last thing you'll see in awhile…You see, iWillhexyou and I start Spring Break very soon, and beside from me Being in New York for a few days, I

I'll be spending a great deal of my time with friends I haven't seen in awhile as well as Deathscythe767 for he will be going away for awhile and I would like to spend some time with him before he does so. I don't know when we'll be able to get the finals chapters up, but I hope you'll all be patient with us. Thank you.

And so, I take this final note to thank you again.

Special Thanks to:

the grey mage

Alchemic Metal

Lonely Words

iiloveyoubaby

Cloner4000

SAQ78642

Andii-san (LookAtYrOwnName)

XxMisaki EndouxX

Deathscythe767

iWillhexyou's readers

All my friends on Xbox live

My fellow anime loving Subway employees xD lol

And of course, all of you who have taken the time to read, as well a big thank you to those of you who have favorited and story alerted.

Thanks again guys, I hope you all have a good spring!


End file.
